Their last dream
by irina-orange
Summary: Ten years after her journey with Escaflowne, Hitomi, now student in medecine, makes two strange encounters and, against her will, she return on Gaea, a world far from be appeased... 65 chapters of an epic saga which will be released in French and English in an illustrated book on April 2018!
1. Chapter 1

**Leur dernier rêve** **  
**  
Fanfiction écrite par irina orange

www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on September 29th 2011 on SFFL  
First published in English on December 7th 2012 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter_ _1_

 **An improbable meeting**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Since the human imagination is limitless and Gaea is the result of their dreams, then, in this world, nothing is impossible…

 **OoO**

"The red is beautiful, but… no! To tell the truth, I have to be realistic, the red is too gaudy… Hmm, I think I'll have to resign myself to something pastel... Maybe this one, the green with embroideries of pink and purple flowers, can be appropriate, because white, it's no!  
Isn't it, Hitomi?"

No answer.

The young red-haired woman got angry in front of mirrors.

"Hitomi?"

Still no answer…

This time, she turned and struck the garment on the knees of her asleep friend.

"Hitomi, wake up!"

Surprised, Hitomi awoke abruptly. She was sitting on an armchair surrounded by kimonos on the ground. Front of her, her friend Yukari, her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"So, it's helpful to bring a friend with you to choose your wedding outfit… How long time are you sleeping?"  
"Er… I don't know…"  
"Mmm… Okay, now that you're awake, tell me what you think of it!"

Ceasing to grumble, Yukari put the famous green kimono and pretended to close it before admire her in the mirror.

And it was three hours that this unusual show had started. After all this time hearing her best friend comment and re-comment one by one all the kimonos of the shop, it was hard to stay watchful...  
That's why, Hitomi, despite herself, had dozed off, due to the comfort of her armchair.

"Er, what, this one, the green? Yes, it's looking pretty …" She acquiesced, still a bit drowsy.  
"Pretty or beautiful?"  
"Clearly, it's beautiful! And as you don't want white, it should be okay... A good compromise…"

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Yukari carelessly dropped the kimono on a seat while the saleswomen picked up the mess left by the endless dress fitting.  
Then, she slumped into an armchair and sighed looking at the ceiling. In this shop dedicated to traditional clothes of ceremony, one of the most chic of Tokyo, she didn't feel at ease.

Indeed, her flaming hair tied into a chignon messy and overflowing of fanciful accessories contrasted with the sober and classy ambient of the store.  
Concerning her attitude… It was also seriously different from those, quiet and calm, of the employees, who worked quietly and earnestly

"Hitomi… It seems to be unexpected, but I'm fed up!" Yukari admitted, slouching more herself, with arms dangling.  
"Really?" Her friend said, surprised, turning her head towards her.  
"Yes, all that, it exasperates me. Susumu's father want him finished his international management before your wedding. I love him since ten years and I have waiting all those years… But, now, the moment I'm looking for is imminent, and…"  
"What?"  
"I don't know, I'm not sure now. Careful! I'm still in love with Susumu, but…"  
"But?" Hitomi asked calmly standing up.

Yukari sighed. Then, putting up with her arms, she sat decently. A few minutes, she raised her head before starting to fix the floor with a sad look.

"I suppose I'm not really happy when I think to my future. The Amano are a traditional family. Although all of them have traveled around the world, they scrupulously respect the Japanese traditions. Susumu's grandmother is British, but when I see her, there are only her not slanting eyes betrayed her origin."  
"And, of course, you are in contrast with them, isn't it?"  
"That right! Yukari said with a smile. Do you remind when I told you about the first time I met Susumu's family?"  
"Yes, they all looked fixedly at your flaming hair."  
"Indeed, looking like the grandmother, two or three of them have light brown hair naturally, my hair color traumatized them!"  
"In the same time, Yukari, red is not a naturel hair shade! Hitomi noticed, amused.  
"Of course, but it was as they had seen a dragon show up in their home! Anyway, you said that when I had my brown hair with tints of pink… While you're ashy blond, very Japanese too..."  
"I remind you that it's my natural color! It's coming from my great-grandmother in mother side family…"  
"Who was Russian… And who has encountered the great-grandfather when he was went to Sakhalin in order to buy fish for his restaurant because this side of your family was coming from Hokkaido…"  
"Damn! You know my family better than me!" Hitomi noticed with a sarcastic intonation between two yawns.  
"Stop messing about, I think that this green kimono will be nice! Come on, I really need to stretch my legs! "

And thus, Yukari stand up and picked up her things before talked to a one of the saleswomen, still traumatized by this unusual afternoon.

"Finally, I think I will choose the light green. I will be back soon to try it again, okay? I still have a little time before I get married!  
"Yes, Miss! The woman answered politely with a tense tone, visibly terrified to the idea of seeing again the tornado in her shop.

Using a mirror, the young woman adjusted her accessories in her red hair. She adjusted her petticoat of her colored dress, and then, make her way to the exit in order to pull her pumps, colorful as all her outfit.  
Hitomi, for her part, raised up and took her sac, which she spilled down. Some books fell to the ground. She hastened to recover those while her friend laughed quietly of her clumsiness.

The saleswomen greeted them, opened the door, and looked them leave, visibly relieved. Now, it remained for them to re-arrange the store!

 **OoO**

As they walked in Tokyo's streets, the traditional neighborhood gave way to buildings of glasses of Shibuya, the trendy place of the Japanese capital. Yukari immediately broke free. Released, she strolled light in the middle of the crowd, almost hopping.

Amused, Hitomi followed her but a little bit more quiet. Her hair, still ashy blond, were now at shoulder height. Straight by nature, they floated freely in the wind.  
Dressed in a simple blue and green dress, with sober discreet small matching shoes, only her shopping bag full of books betrayed she thought foremost to her studies.

After several minutes to look at the windows and see the new gadgets, Yukari saluted the statue of the dog Hachiko. Then, she continue her way more calmly with a more serious air.

"It would seem that in Europe, it's doesn't rain in summer, but most in autumn. Bad luck for me, we will leave for on London on September!" She grumbled.  
"So quickly?"  
"Yes! Exam will start on the 23th, results on the 30th, Summer party on the 31th and, we go for the final preparations for the wedding, which takes place on August 15th. After, family left us a week of a breathing and we will go to pack our bags for Europe. I believe this time, Susumu only have a training course. We will go back to Japan on the end of October. But, the next journey will be longer…"  
"You should not complain, you will travel!" Hitomi noticed, surprised that her friend felt so sad.  
"Yes, that's right. But, Susumu let me know that being Madame Amano will consist in waiting for him, because he will work a lot… So, I will be alone most of the time… You're going to miss me very much. You know, I would take you with me…" Yukari answered with a little sad smile, turning towards her best friend.

Imagining herself holding the candle between the two lovers and being taken throughout all the monuments of Europe by a Yukari full of energy, who also would want to look in all shops she will see, made Hitomi laughed.

"Clearly, it amuses you… Mmm… But seriously, Hitomi, what you going to do?"

The question touched the person concerned through the heart. At this moment, the young women didn't smile and tried to avoid the look of her friend.

"Honestly, if I pass my exam, I think I must start my internship. My father assured me that he would find me a good post in a quiet and interesting department. He told me about the research laboratories. He's so happy that I chose to study medicine as him… When we were children, Papa thought that Mamoru will be a doctor, but …"  
"Pooh, Mamoru was never interested in studies… Since his first years at school, he didn't work much. His only talent is imitate the signature of your father on his bad report cards, but every time…"  
"He was caught… Papa had finally resigned himself that his son would never study a lot. So, he has transferred all his hopes to me. While Mamoru lolls himself in the sofa always glued to his videogames as soon he comes back from highschool, on condition that his marks must always close on the passing grade and his behavior in class must be irreproachable…"  
"You should be happy, your father believes in you. One doesn't encourage her daughter in a long and hard university studies and then tell her to get married and stay quietly at home!  
On my own, before I met Susumu, my parents wanted me doing a simple job, like saleswoman, and after find a good husband, and, come on, at home!  
"They have underestimated your capacities!" Hitomi said. I think you have nice mark in medicine …  
"Yes, but me, I only choose this university in order to be with you, because study is just for something to do before the wedding! And, you exaggerate: the last semester, I had to pass the remedial teaching and it was just…"  
"Yukari, it's not because my father is a cardiologist that I choose medicine... "  
"What?"  
"Yes, a long time ago, I met a person who absolutely didn't need to work. She wanted to be a doctor by conviction... I would like to achieve her dream because she couldn't make it true…"

At these words, followed a silence. Yukari understood instantly that her friend was referring to her disappearance, ten years ago.  
Lost in her thoughts, Hitomi remembered to Millerna. Her attitude and eccentricities reminded her those of Yukari. As her, her friend will have to assume a wedding which will remove her a part of her freedom.

Hitomi realized that it had been years she had not thought about her journey on Gaea, she had to accept that those events would been forever remained engraved in her memory.  
Then, briefly, the face of Van appeared to her. Putting her hand to her neck, she wanted to clasp her pendant, but her fingers closed upon themselves reminding her that she no longer had it since a long time ago.

In order to get rid of her memories of Gaea, the young woman shacked sharply her head, under the surprised and worried look of Yukari.

"Hitomi, Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes! The person concerned answered with in a large forced smile."

Yukari wasn't stupid, she noticed that her friend had suddenly changed her attitude. Since this mysterious year when she had disappeared and which she claimed not to remember, Hitomi have sometimes such small moments of absence.  
In fact, despite her best friend and her mother proposed to her listening to her story without any judgment, Hitomi was convinced that forgetfulness seemed the best way to go on.

"We go home? The fair young woman asked, deliberately changing the subject of the conversation. Didn't you tell me that you have a dinner with the Amanos this evening? You had to be on time if you don't want the grandmother looks at you with her famous glance!"

What her friend just said made suddenly Yukari completely livid.

"What time is it?"  
"4.30 pm, why?"  
"Because the family has also planned a sort of "tea time", another idea of the British grandmother! Oh My God, I just remember that these lousy Britishers drink their tea at 7 pm!" Yukari yelled, holding her head in her hands.

Immediately, on the edge oe panic, she grabbed the hand of her friend and she started running to the nearest metro entrance, jostling many passersby. Difficulty holding her bag of books to keep from spilling into the street, Hitomi struggled to keep up pace.  
Suddenly, Yukari stopped as quickly she started.

"Hitomi, I have a problem! Last... another!"  
"Which one?"  
"I borrowed books from the university library, the deadline expires tonight! And as I have already been late many times, I think they will put a note in my file or something like that! A few days before the exam, I feel it very badly! Already, I'm not a very good student... I don't need this degree, but if I fail my session, my in-laws will consider it badly!"  
"So, I should do it for you, isn't it?" Hitomi deduced, amused.  
"Yes, please! Yukari begged with teary eyes. Save-me!"  
"Okay … The young fair woman sighed, smiling. Give them to me, as if I was not charged enough like that!"  
"Thank you, you're kind!" Her friend said, kissing her on the cheek.

Very pressed by the time, Yukari took out hastily two dehorned books of her bag, dropped its over the outstretched arms of her friend, gave her another kiss and went quickly.

"You surprised me… Hitomi said to herself, puzzled. You, who was the Queen of logistics, my « manager », as you used to say when I ran, you're not concentrating because of this wedding... My poor Yukari, this careless attitude isn't like you... Well..."

And so, with a, ironic sigh ironic, the young woman made her way to the university, hurried on, because the library closes at 5 pm on Friday night...

 **OoO**

"5.15 pm! Blast! Hitomi grumbled, looking at the clock, which dominated the university library. Too late! Clearly, I have a bad day! I wasn't be able to revise due to fittings and, now, I'm late..."

Annoyed, she was about to turn around but a sudden breeze stopped her. So, she turned toward the door of the establishment.

The wind rose, and came out of nowhere, ominous clouds began to darken the spring sky, untill now clear blue.  
But Hitomi didn't really pay attention to this sudden change of weather, she felt as she was attracted by the murmur of the wind, as if it asked her to enter the library.

The attraction was too strong, Hitomi walked almost in spite of herself. Climbing the stairs, she saw that the door was still open and, passing the threshold, she immediately recovered her spirits.

"Oh, miracle! I may be able to give back those books finally!" She exclaimed, relieved.

Once in the hall, she went to the only place still lit: the counter. The old guard was struggling with his computer. He smoothed his mustache probably trying to solve an umpteenth bug of this system that he didn't understand, but which he had to accommodate at the final of his career.  
For helping him several times, Hitomi knew him well, so she went to his office without fear of being reprimanded.

"Well girl, you know that it's closed at this time! ." The old man noticed without looking up from his screen.  
"I know Mister Tanaka, but my friend had forgotten to give back her books."  
"Your friend, Miss Uchida red-haired, isn't it? She's go mad? Lately, she is always out of time to bring back her borrowings. "  
"That's right, but she is getting married this summer! Hitomi answered, amused. The more the date approaches, the more she becomes distracted!

The old man raised his head and shook it, looking bored.

"Oh these girls, a party with a beautiful dress, and they will forget everything else... Well, it's okay, I note that the deadline was respected. Otherwise, I'm also late and I didn't want to wait too long for my train because my wife isn't patient, would you accept to do something for me?"  
"Yes Sir, if I can!"  
"I don't have the time to store those books and if the head librarian sees it lying around, he will suspect they were returned after the deadline. So, you should go upstairs. Here, you would found a trainee: a tall pale man, a Russian, I believed. His name is Alexandre, but his family name is unpronounceable, find him and give him the books of your friend. He will store it without anybody noticing. It's a nice guy, even if, at the beginning, his appearance as scared me as that of the flamboyant Miss Uchida!"  
"Really? Hitomi asked, looking puzzled. Why is so special?"  
"Well, he's white as the snow and as tall as a tree. Also, to add a little more originality, he has pierced ears, gray hair and clothes... no comment… Finally, as the head has found him very erudite and anyway he was too tall for our uniforms, he let him do what he want… Especially because with his height, he puts the books quickly because he doesn't need a ladder. Also, he doesn't work in front of the public, so the appearance... That said, the guard announced by turning off his computer, I'm going! See you, Miss Kanzaki!"  
"Thank you again!" The young woman said, bending forward.  
"You're welcome, after all failures you have repaired for me, I owe you that much! Goodbye, say hello to Miss Uchida from me and remind her to think about having a good head on her shoulders instead of daydreaming about her special day."

After these words, the old man left the place. Hitomi looked him going away. When he disappeared from her field of vision, the wind was heard again and the atmosphere became oppressive.  
This time, the murmur seemed to come from upstairs. Feeling caught up again, Hitomi began to climb the stairs.

At the upper level, only one lighted lamp betrayed a presence. Hitomi heard some noises of books banging shelves or falling on the ground and some incomprehensible curses, probably in Russian.  
The young woman was intrigued by this voice. However, she was unable to understand why. She had already heard strangers speak, she wouldn't have been surprised overmuch, but now, there was something more subtle.

At the corner of an alley, she found the one who she looked for. Perched on a chair to reach the top of shelf in order to put a book despite his height, it was a tall man indeed.  
Turning back, he seemed visibly very busy at his task.

Hitomi glanced to his appearance : faded jeans, psychedelic tank top ... Added to this, he had a hairstyle eccentric : gray anarchic hair cut.  
This simple observation called an obvious conclusion: he had effectively nothing of the traditional librarian helper.

When she saw that he had finished storing his last book, the young woman interrupted him.

"Excuse-me, Mister Tanaka allowed me to bring back those books for a friend after the closing time. He told me that you could take care storing them. That doesn't bother you?"  
"No, absolutely not! Wait, I go down and we look at it."

He spoke with a clumsy Japanese, but understandable. His intonation was strangely suave, which troubled the young woman.  
This time, It was absolutely sure, this voice she knew it. But from where?

She hadn't time to think that the young man turned. On seeing him, Hitomi froze, dropping the books down.

"No, it's not possible, it can't…" She mumbled.

Terrified, the young woman stared at the man with delicate and elongated features. His hair was gray, without shade of green, his eyes blue, partially hidden by rectangular glasses with slender frames and, above all, his right arm of flesh and blood.  
Apart from these differences, Hitomi believed seeing Folken.

So, many images flashed through her head: the first time she saw him giving back his sword to Van into the Vione floating fortress, their conversation in the ruins of Fanelia… And his death…  
She even saw his grave.

Faced with this unrealistic vision of a dead man who smiled to her, Hitomi lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on October 2nd 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on December 17th 2012 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 2_

 **Confrontation with the past**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Noise, lots of noise, someone talked around... Lots… Hitomi half opened her eyes. Everything was white. Still dazed, she turned her head to the side and saw her mother leaned toward her, smiling.

"My sweetie, you're finally awake...You have been really worried about you!"  
"Mom, is you? Where am I?"  
"At the hospital, you fainted at the university library. Fortunately, a young man was there and he immediately called for help. The poor was so freaked, that at first, he spoke in Russian or another foreign language, the emergency workers didn't understand him!"  
"Ah? Hitomi responded trying to remember what happened, one hand on her forehead. A Russian? I don't remember him, that's strange..."  
"However, that's right, my sweetie. Moreover, the ambulance attendant who came on site, Sachiko, one of my friends, said he looked like a Greek god!" Hitomi's mother said, amused, hiding a little embarrassed smile behind her hand.  
"Now long I was unconscious?"  
"About two hours environ. Sachiko immediately called me when she saw you there. So I was already at the hospital when you came. I warned your father, he wasn't be able to see you yet, but he made sure that you are well installed. All I hope is that your brother wouldn't have put the house upside down during my absence…" She sighed.

Observing around her, Hitomi tried desperately to remember the events that have preceded her weakness. But nothing to do, the last image she saw was the clock of the library indicating 5:15 pm.  
After that, nothing...

Suddenly, the door opened. A man dressed in blue surgeon appeared. Visibly panicked, he maintained hardly a sheaf of papers in his hand.

"How is Hitomi?"  
"Shinichi, calm down, she regained consciousness!" The mother of the young woman said standing up.  
"Ah, good! The man sighed collapsing on a chair. Sorry for not coming before, but I was doing a heavy operation, I just left the operating room."  
"Don't' worry Dad, Hitomi answered as he sat in her bed, I'm fine. I just had a little weakness. I spent the afternoon with Yukari and, you know, she is always excited!"  
"Yes, but a day of hectic shopping in good weather isn't supposed to make sick, instead! You should rest yourself. I know that you study a lot and you don't sleep almost: That is the real problem!"  
"Dad, you're the first to know that this year is crucial and..."  
"That's right, but you will not do something good if you are exhausted! I checked your analysis arriving in the service: overall you are okay, but you still have some deficiencies. You must take care of yourself, girl!"  
"I understood the message, Dad! I promise to eat well, go to bed earlier and after the exams, I would spent the most of the holiday to recover before starting the internship!"  
"Good decision!" Hitomi's dad acquiesced.

Reassured, the man sighed before turning to his wife.

"Aya, you can bring her back to home. I count upon you to ensure that she rests well! For my part, I have to finish my duty..."  
"Okay, we go back. Hoping that Mamoru has not done anything stupid during my absence..." Hitomi's mother said anxious, picking up her things.  
"Don't' worry! Shinichi told her. You know how our son is. Today was hot for May so he would have spend his time playing, rising sometimes to go get a drink in the fridge!"  
"I hope you're right! Alone, he isn't dangerous, but with his friends... Well... Are you ready Hitomi?"

The young woman nodded in agreement, finishing getting dressed, pulling her shoes, pensive. This feeling of blank in her day put her deeply uncomfortable.  
Few seconds, she stopped in front of the window, watching the buildings of the university which could be distinguished on the nearby hill.

For her part, her mother continued to hide her anxiety behind small smiles, as the little joke she did about the young man who rescued her daughter.  
Since more than ten years, any problem that could happen to Hitomi was stressing her the lot, but she kept everything for herself... What was difficult.

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders annoyed, wondering what had happened to her. Where came from the strange cold which ran through herself at this moment?  
She felt an impression like she had touched a ghost...

 **OoO**

In the suburbs of Kamakura, the following day was even hotter than the day before. This kind of situation occurred sometimes during the spring. But as said the elders, this announced a particularly difficult summer added to a typhoon season often rude.  
Lying in her bed, Hitomi dozed. As she had promised her parents, she granted herself a deserved rest before restart to study the program of her seventh year of medicine.

Looking to her bedside table, she suddenly realized that her cell phone hadn't rung since yesterday, amazing.  
Catching it, she understood the cause. It was off. The battery was probably empty.

"Knowing Yukari, Hitomi told herself, she would have send me six hundred messages since yesterday. If I don't answer, she will probably arrives here panicked!"

The young woman was right. Just started, the phone vibrated. Fifteen messages waiting, all from Yukari, after all not so much...  
Amused, Hitomi began to read them. Thanks to this, she had the impression of reliving the famous evening instead of her friend.  
Thus, she learned that Yukari had arrived in extremis at the house of Amano and, completely out of breath, she drew attention to herself. Also, Susumu's grandmother drank her tea with a finger raised and, wanting to imitate her, the young woman had dropped her cup, in short, a hard time to pass.

Just the time to read these summaries, the phone rang. Yukari, of course!

"Hitomi, finally, I'm talking to you! Did you read my messages? Even though, you could have encouraged me! I went to the toilet to write to you, the family of Amano should believe now that I'm incontinent!"

The remark sparked an uncontrollable laughter to Hitomi.

"Stop laughing at me! Imagine that I reiterate this kind of exploits during the wedding day, I will really losing any dignity! The worst is that Susumu is like you! He rill too, pooh…"  
"Your awkwardness when you're worried about something is part of your charm! He loves this aspect of your personality!" Her friend said ironically.  
"Yes, but meanwhile, I have an overdose of the in-laws! You don't know how lucky you are to be single. Your wish to give the priority to your studies and your career, that's a great idea!"

While Yukari continued her speech on the supposed benefits of the vow of celibacy during the university Hitomi left her mind again fly to Gaea, to Van.  
A few seconds, she began to imagine him, adult, probably married with children... It had been years since she hadn't thought of him, and there, shortly, his memory came back to her twice...

Strange…

At first, when she returned home, she had thought that renounce Van was totally beyond her possibilities, and yet...  
To go on, she felt the need to forget him. Back to Gaea, even after a long thinking, It was impossible.

What she remembered about this world was above all composed of traumatic memories. She was happy to finally had being able to go home.  
By dint of refusing think about Van, she had succeeded in chasing the young man from her mind. Thus, she no longer felt his presence in her heart...

At last, maybe it was just a crush of teenagers, and yet... It seemed so intense at this time...  
However, as far as she know, she had finally kept this year of her life and her feelings in the back of her mind, like a treasure that we want to hide.

But anyway, it was too late for regrets. And also, the lesson that Hitomi remembered from Gaea was that it's our choices that trace our way.  
She had taken a decision, indeed painful, but she would confine herself to it.

Suddenly, the vexed voice of her friend on the phone emerged her from her reflection.

"You're not listening to me now!"  
"Sorry Yukari, I'm tired."  
"Really, giving back my books was so hard?"  
"No, I had give them back even if I was a little late, but I have a weakness there."  
"What? And you feel better now? You want me to come?"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine! Today, my parents want me to enjoy peace and quiet. But if you want, you can go tomorrow because we haven't class."  
"Tomorrow, I don't know if that will be possible. I have to go to the temple with the in-laws for the first repetitions of the ceremony, no less! But I promise, I'll try to go as soon as they leave me alone."  
"Okay, that will be a pleasure!"  
"Okay Miss! And you'll see, I'll bring you the best cheesecake of Tokyo to heal you!"  
"Thanks! I wish you good luck for tomorrow!"  
"Thank you! And, at first, rest! Obey your parents, unworthy daughter!"  
"Well Miss, future Madam instead. We meet again Monday!"  
"See you soon, kisses!"

Hitomi hung up. Then, with a sigh, she fell back on her bed before starting to fix the ceiling.  
No time to meditate, the bedroom door opened suddenly.

"You're annoying, Mamoru! You could knocking before entering!"  
"Oh, that, Miss always-looking-for-sympathy, don't count on! I'm only here to see if you don't sleep, order of Mom! Otherwise, you doubt that I wouldn't be here!"  
"Ah? She dared to take you off from your video games?"  
"Let's say she was lucky, I was at a point of backup of my game..."  
"Well, return playing, I don't sleep! I'm just lying, Yukari just called me. You can go to reassure Mom."  
"This is not so much for reassure herself. You probably haven't hear with the chatterbox Uchida in the ear but it rang at the door, a guy came to ask after you. You don't tell me that you enjoyed the Soviets, sister!"  
"A Soviet? You're crazy?"  
"No, this is the guy in front of whom you had your little faintness yesterday, he came to see how you are today. Frankly, you should make an effort, he isn't common a guy! Even if seeing his appearance, I would have rather see him with Uchida flames haired!"  
"You are stupid..."  
"Yeah, well, this isn't everything, but my game is waiting for me! I'll make my report to Mom." Hitomi's younger brother concludes leaving the room.

Mamoru was not really pleased to see her sister in trouble. He was evidently worried about her, however, since her mysterious disappearance, ten years ago, their parents were quickly panicked and it annoyed him deeply.

Raising his baggy green apple pant to avoid falling down in the stairs, the teenager came down, towards the living room to resume his game.  
Briefly seeing his red shirt, just as flashy as his pants, his mother called out him.

"Mamoru, how is your sister?"  
"She's fine Mom. she was on the phone with the crazy Uchida."  
"Stop talking about her friend that way…"

The boy let out a grunt before going to wallow himself in front of the screen. Madam Kanzaki sighed, fatalistic about the behavior of his son, before looking again at her visitor.

On a chair in the dining room, was sitting the mysterious young man who looked so much like Folken was sitting with a big bunch of flowers on the table.  
He looked thoughtfully, every detail of the room, especially family pictures, while drinking the tea Hitomi's mother had served to him.

"Madam, I have to say that you have a very beautiful home! He said with a calm voice. Thank you for your hospitality."  
"It's important for me to thank you, young man! You rescued my daughter yesterday and you come asking after her, it's very nice from you."  
"Oh you know, it's not everyday I see someone faint like that. I'm glad to know she's feeling better, she has made me afraid."  
"My son told me that she was awake. If you want, you can her bring your beautiful bunch, it will make her happy!"  
"It's nice from you, but I don't want to disturb her. She needs to rest..."  
"Don't worry. In addition, it's her duty to thank you for your help!"

Accepting the request with a nod, the young man stood up. Madam Kanzaki showed him where the room of Hitomi was.  
For a moment she thought she had acted with lightness. In Japan, leaving a young man enter in the room of a young girl alone was bad manners.  
However, strangely, the person inspired to herself a complete trust.  
Her thinking was interrupted by the noise coming from the living room, and she went scolded Mamoru which who had yet put the TV sound too loud one more time...

The foreigner, much too big, had to bend down to avoid bumping into the stairs. His caution was efficient, he came upstairs without getting a bump and knocked on the door of Hitomi's room.

"Come in!" The young woman said, surprised.

When the door opened, the amazement was complete. Again, Hitomi felt her mind get confused but she made an effort to stay conscious while she remembered some moments of the day before.

"Miss, are you feeling sick? You want me to call your mother?"  
"No, it's okay... Sorry, it's just… Your face reminds me of someone… I'm surprised…"  
"Ah? I remind you of someone? The young man asked, intrigued. Who?"

Perplexed by this request, Hitomi watched him attentively. The resemblance with Folken, excepting the eyes, hair and of course the arm was evident.  
However, the young man looked younger. In fact, Folken, if he had lived, would have been about thirty-five years. There, the young man should have the same age than her.

"An old acquaintance, the brother of a friend... she began to answer. But..."  
"But?"  
"He passed away... It was ten years now."  
"Ah... I'm sorry... Can I ask you what his name?"  
"Why?" Hitomi asked, taken aback.  
"I don't want to be too curious but I am surprised that you found me a resemblance to a person and I would like to know his name."  
"Well, his name was Folken..." She answered with difficulty.

Strangely, Hitomi was unable to pronounce his family name. It remained as stuck in her throat while her visitor stared at the ceiling.

"Folken, Folken… No, it doesn't remind me anything..."  
"Tell me, you talked about this story of resemblance, you haven't a family?"

The young man stopped his thinking and, putting up his glasses which had slipped a little, he turned to Hitomi.

"In fact, I'm amnesic. There are about ten years, a farmer found me naked in a forest in Crimea, in the south of Russia. There was nothing next to me which could indicate where I was from. The worst thing is that I was speaking a language that no one has ever been able to understand. Finally, this man, who hadn't a son, welcomed me and has watched over me, especially learning me Russian. Also, using his meagre resources, he also helped me to get papers, which was not easy."

The story stunned Hitomi. The resemblance, the fact that this young man appeared on Earth, without anything, shortly after the death of Folken ... That made many coincidences...

"At last, he continued, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Alexandre Ychnikov. My firstname was chosen by the farmer who became my adoptive father, Lev. He thought I have some distinction, so, he wanted to give me a name of Tsar because he believed that something common wouldn't suit to me. At the time, it was estimated that I had between fifteen and twenty yearsold. After a few years and several bribes hardly paid by my savior, who has used all his money, I received an official identity."  
"And how did you come to Japan?" Hitomi asked, more and more troubled.  
"Ah, that, this is also very amazing! Two years ago, as each day, I worked in the fields when, I don't know why, I turned back. And then my look met those of a walker who was passing by. We stared at each other with astonishment, there was an uncanny resemblance between us.  
This man was quite old, he could be my father, and perhaps my grandfather, I don't know... With a touch of humor, he explained me that he was almost sure not to have children. Seeing him, my adoptive father insisted on inviting him at home, the strange likeness had also stunned him."

Captivated and silent, Hitomi listened attentively to the words of Alexandre.

"So, he came home. He told us about his life, he was traveling around the world. It didn't say where he came from, but he made us understand that it was hard to return there. Still seeing in him an unexpected opportunity to know who I was, I wanted to follow him. Lev was sceptical, but he admitted that this meeting couldn't be just a coincidence. For him, who helped me, it was important that I find the answers to all my questions, so I had to leave.  
Given all that I had cost to him, I was indebted to him. It was then that the mysterious traveler took out an amazing bundle of rubles to the attention of my adoptive father, promising him to watch over me and help me in my quest for truth. Therefore, I crossed Russia with this man, he taught me many things. Finally, two months ago, we disembarked in Japan, where I found this job at the university."  
"Your story is unbelievable! But tell me, what the name of the man with whom you are traveling?"  
"Meinmet, Meinmet Fanel. But you know, he assured me not having family. So I don(t think it can have a relationship with your friend who lost his brother..."

This moment, Hitomi was another time on the edge of fainting. The name of "Fanel", no, it couldn't be just coincidence.  
Everything jostled into her mind, and in the grip of a form of panic, she began to cry.

Seeing her condition, Alexandre immediately called for help. The mother and the brother of Hitomi came running. Aya tried to soothe her daughter by talking to her, in vain.  
Again, the young woman was immersed in a flood of memories. But the most difficult was to see Folken lying in a pool of blood in parallel with the face of the mysterious young man.

After a few moments, exhausted, Hitomi began to calm down. And as she saw Alexandre leave the room to let it rest, she had a vision: Folken young playing with his brother.  
No doubt, the gentle smile was the same, as if the man was Folken, but without the trauma of the amputation neither the ten years in Zaibach...

 **OoO**

Still surprised by his amazing discussion with Hitomi, Alexandre returned home, thoughtfully. He kept repeating aloud the name of Folken. And more, he said it, the more it sounded in his ear, but why?

Arriving at home, he sighed and opened the door. Amused, he smiled at the vision of an old man yelling on his video game.  
In fact, sitting on the tatami room, there was a man, near eighty years bearded with long gray hair wearing a t-shirt and multicolored, who grumbled as he could.

"Ah, you 'e back, he said, turning to the newcomer, I was going to cook! Your walk went well? Your miss fainted is better?"  
"Well, actually, not really... Alexandre sighed sitting down. She was still at the edge of discomfort when I left."  
"Poor girl! The Japaneses are well-known to impose infernal rhythms of their studies students… I bet it's been weeks since she eats a little and don't sleep more!"  
"Maybe, but it doesn't seem to come from that... I would rather say it is because of me. Already, when she saw me, she seemed disturbed, but when we discussed it was worse... I have a strange feeling, I don't know… Like when we met, you and me in Russia, I again feel the touch a part of my past."  
"How so?" The old man questioned.  
"Well, I don't know... She told me about a man she had known that I look like a lot. Unfortunately, he died... And then, she asked your name and when I told her, she seemed throwing into a panic."  
"Hmm, interesting..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think she knows something... I want to find the truth"  
"Something about what?"  
"About my origins, and perhaps yours!"  
"You never tell me where you came from! So, I don't understand how she could know something about you!"  
"Alexandre give me her address and wait for I can talk to her. After we will discuss about you. But in the meantime, eat!"

Cutting the conversation short, the old man went into the kitchen and started cooking with commenting on his every move, while Alexandre remained silent in his chair.  
Really, all that made no sense…


	3. Chapter 3

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on October 4th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on January 2nd 2013 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 3_

 **Last wish granted**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The hot water was bliss, Hitomi loved enjoying a good bath. After the emotional shocks, the young woman was relaxing. This calm and this warmth kept her from thinking too much.  
At first, this evening, her parents had planned a dinner as lovers. But, after the panic attack of the previous day, they had changed their minds.

Not wanting to see them deprive themselves because of her, Hitomi had long reassured them, promising to eating her lunch, taking her bath and going to bed.  
The argument had finally convinced and the young woman was therefore at the second step of her program when her brother's voice was heard from behind the door of the bathroom, taking her out of her torpor.

"Hey, Hitomi, I found something under the door by passing into the hallway. Apparently, this is a letter for you, I pass it under the door. Who knows, this may be your beautiful Russian!"  
"What? You didn't read it at least?" Hitomi said, indignanted.  
"Oh, I was right? No, isn't that. I admit, I opened it but I realized that it was full of schemas... So without reading, I realized that it was not a love letter, but one thing for an exercise, so, boring..."

Annoyed by the attitude of Mamoru, Hitomi plunged back into the bathroom grumbling. However, the vision of the envelope sticking out from under the door attracted her, she decided to leave the water and go pick it up.

The letter included a handwritten page, but also many sheets covered with drawings of landscapes, objects and emblems. One of them caught directly the look to the young woman, it was the emblem of Fanelia!

So, amazed, she launched into reading the letter.

"Dear Miss,

I am Meinmet Fanel, the man about Alexandre told you. I would write to you because it seems the best way we understand each other because things are so complicated to explain.  
In fact, I think we have one thing in common, here, for us, it's not so much the Earth, but the Mystic Moon!"

These first words ... No, it wasn't possible. Alexandre,'s travel companion may come from... Eager for answers, Hitomi continued reading.

"Already, let me introduce myself more accurately, my birth name is Meinmet Alzacour of Fanel.  
If my calculations are correct, I have about seventy years in your time measurement.

According to Alexandre, you were strongly intrigued by the name of Fanel, which let me think that you know my home country: Fanelia.

Obviously, ignoring what circumstances led you into my world, I cannot presume about meetings that you have made.  
However, I think you know my country, you certainly have heard of my brother, who was also my twin, he is called Goau and this is probably the Sovereign of this country at the present time."

"Goau Fanel… the father of Van and Folken, so… The young woman thought aloud. This man was the uncle of Van... It iwas crazy ... But how did he arrived here?"

Hoping to find answers in the following lines, she plunged back into the letter carefully.

"Anyway, tired of being the second, marked at birth of a cross notched on the cheek to avoid confusion with the first born, the idea took me to travel through Gaea.  
I was just twenty years old and it seemed to me the only real way to escape from the various conflicts that I had with my family, even if it broke my heart to be separated from my brother with I was deeply attached and who had always supported me.

During my expeditions, one day, in a forest, I found the bones of dragon relatively recent. This fact not common caught my attention because these animals tend to die in specific valleys.  
Among the remains of the animal, I found his drag-energist. At my great surprise, the touch of my fingers on the stone sparked a pillar of light and I lost consciousness.

Once awakened, looking at the sky, I quickly realized that I was on the famous Mystic Moon about what so many legends talked.  
Strangely, I immediately understood the language of the people of the places I discovered, the island of Santorini.

For years, on foot, I traveled through this amazing world. I first visited Western Europe and Mediterranean Africa.  
Then I went up north to finish at the eastern end of Asia, in your country. The discovery of peoples and cultures that I never imagined gave a meaning to my existence.

Now, I am well aware that I can no longer travel. Also, my last wish is seeing again my country and especially my brother.  
I shook my stone of energist in every way, she never wanted to reactivate a pillar of light.  
Knowing that you went on Gaea, I think you could help me. In the same time, I think I can help Alexandre. Indeed since I met him, I am convinced that he and I share the same blood.

I would be grateful to you to come this evening at 7 pm at the Kamakura park, we can talk quietly without anyone listening to us and take us for lunatics.  
I sincerely hope that you will come, because what you know about my planet is perhaps my last possibility to return home.

Yours sincerely,

Meinmet Fanel  
Prince of Fanelia"

Incredible, it was incredible, Hitomi collapsed at the foot of the tub, shocked by her reading.

She had done everything to escape the memory of Gaea, and she was finally caught by circumstances almost surreal...  
All that coincidences… It was obvious that this couldn't be the only result of chance...

"The uncle of Van… She thought. Now, I cannot deny anymore what happened to me, the fact that I traveled on Gaea... I don't believe this old man will renounce to his wish and, all things considered, it would be shabby from me to refuse him some information that would allow him to return home to end his days. In any case, he doesn't leave me much time to think...  
So, well, if I can help him and this Alexandre too... After all, I'm not committed to anything, I can tell them what I know and let them fend with..."

Her decision made, Hitomi looked at the clock in the bathroom. It was just 6 pm, she could go to the appointment.

So, trying to ignore the images of Gaea, which came back to her mind in spite of herself, the young woman dressed.  
A moment, looking at a mirror, she saw herself at fifteen years, filled with doubt and anxiety.

A few later, seeing her took her bag and put her shoes, Mamoru, leaving his television briefly, was surprised.

"You go out?"  
"Yes, if they return before me, you will tell the parents that I'm fine. I'll just enjoy the fresh air!"  
"This is not what had been agreed... They will grumble!"  
"And they will grumble on me! Listen, if it's better for you, you have only to say that you didn't hear me with your TV…"  
"Let me guess, you're going to listen Miss Uchida complain? "  
"No, forget it..." Hitomi replied aggressively closing the door behind her.

This almost aggressive tone left Mamoru puzzled. He was accustomed to see his sister more sweet and especially more disciplined...  
Viewing her go out at the end of the day when she had promised the contrary to the parents, it was strange... However, too hurry to continue his game, the teenager didn't get worried about the situation.

 **OoO**

Kamakura park was quiet at this time. It was soon dinnertime and the night began to fall slowly.  
The sun would soon go hide behind the western mountains. At last, a bit of freshness would relieve the people who living around the bay.

Dressed in a light green dress, matching with her eyes, Hitomi walked through the park. Given her vastness, she wondered how she was going to be able to find the old man, when, suddenly, she heard:

"Youhou, Miss Hitomi!"

She turned around and saw an old man, visible scars on the cheek, shorts, colored t-shirt, flip flops and straw hat.  
Standing on a pile of bags, he was gesticulating. By his side, sitting on a bench, stood Alexandre, dressed in black jeans and a tank top, visibly afflicted by the attitude of his sidekick.

Stunned by the unexpected behavior of one who wanted to meet her, Hitomi took a step forward, a little hesitant.

Jumped from his perch with disconcerting ease given his advanced age, the old man bowed before her and took her hand, which he lightly touched with his lips in a most unexpected baisemain.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you, young Lady, thank you for accepting my invitation!"  
"Nice to meet you, I don't know what to tell you... I know Gaea, I..."  
"Ah, I was sure! How long time ago you go there? Tell me, do you know my brother Goau?"

While Hitomi sat, embarrassed, on the bench, Alexandre, aback, asked:

"Your brother, because you have a brother? And how she would know him? And what is this story of Gaea? I need to understand why all the excitement! Since this morning, you seem like a mad... In addition, you made me pack all bags…"  
"In fact, Hitomi said, I think Meinmet comes from another world that I know because I have travelled there..."

She began to tell the story of Gaea to Alexandre, dumbfounded. Meinmet nodded and completed the subject.

For the young man, all that seemed completely unreal. Another planet, created by the Atlanteans, which could be his homeland, that that defied all logics.

"You're insane, but… Alexandre stammered, stood, keeping his fists clenched, looking away. And if... if you tell the truth, who I am?"

Meinmet didn't know what he could answer. For her part, Hitomi took a deep breath before continuing her explanation which would be delicate.

"I've been on Gaea ten years ago. I stayed there for approximately a year. In this world, I met a young man who was called Van Fanel."  
"And?" Meinmet and Alexandre asked at the same time.  
"Van was the son of a man named Goau, King of Fanelia, but…"  
"But? The old man whispered with a trembling voice, being afraid of understand.  
"This man died a dozen years before, because of illness apparently… I'm sorry…"

Hearing those words Meinmet collapsed on the bench. His eyes filled with tears and, leaning his elbows on his knees, he put his head between his hands to hide his sobs.

"My brother, you didn't wait for me... If you knew, Goau... During all these years, you were the only person I missed.  
I imagined myself returning one day and telling you my journey. Now I know that I never hear you laugh at everything that happened to me..."

A silence, the old man saw his brother, identical in every way to him physically, with the exception of the cross on the cheek he hadn't, but calm and quiet.  
All kinds of memories came back to the mind of the old man… His childhood games, his joys and sorrows, but also his painful goodbye to his brother.

Closing his eyes, he imagined him waiting, become old, Goau, with the same smile as in the past.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Hitomi asked leaning towards him, sorry to see him in this condition.  
"Yes, thank yo ... That my brother was no longer alive was a possibility, I should consider it. It's strange, twenty-two years ago, I had a heart attack ... Who knows, maybe at the same moment, the heart of my dear brother was, for his part, stopped definitely. "

A little aside, Alexandre seemed lost. He dared not say anything. The names of Goau and Van seemed familiar to him, but…  
It was like for the name of Folken, again, nothing concrete, just unsettling sensation of deja vu ..

After wiping off a few tears, Meinmet recovered his mind. He was aware that he would never see his brother again, but he stood eager to learn more.

"Tell me, young Lady, what connection could exist between me and Alexandre? I always felt something between us, already likeness..."  
"Your brother had two son. Hitomi explained in a tense voice. Van was the youngest, but he had another son, ten years older, called Folken. However this one died, he have a little more than twenty-five years, I was witness of his death. Nevertheless, when I saw Alexandre, I thought I had folken in front of me... I don't understand…"  
"So, I'm the spitting image of a dead man? Alexandre asked in a frightened voice. An undead? A ghost?"  
"No, you look like Folken a lot, but you're not him. You look younger... And the most important, the man I knew was amputated of the left arm... Also, his eyes had a sort of pinkish red shade and, his hair, a strange green gray."  
"The look of energist and hair of the color of putrefied corpses... Meinmet declaimed solemnly. One of the curses of the Draconian people. How my nephew can be like that?"  
"It turns out that your brother, Hitomi contunues, had married a woman of this people, against the opinion of the majority. And, from this union, were born Folken and Van. However, if the elder had a physique that betrayed his origins, the youngest had a normal appearance, as if he was human..."

Meinmet laughed, the explanation seemed particularly fun to him. Faced with this sudden change of attitude, Hitomi and Alexandre were taken aback.

"My brother contracted an original marriage, surprising coming from him that was, unlike me, rather disciplined! I imagine the head of the old priests, they would have eaten their prayer books!"  
"I don't know the details, but I know it was not an easy situation..."  
"And what happened to this Lady?"  
"She disappeared, anybody never found her. Folken doesn't returned from his dragon hunting, she went looking for him, but never came back..."

All these revelations surprised Meinmet. He asked various questions about Fanelia to Hitomi and interrogated her about her trip.  
The existence of the Great War and its story saddened the old man, but hearing about his family, his nephews pleased him very much. The personality of Van seemed to please him. He was also deeply touched by the tragic fate of Folken.

Stayed away, listening to every word carefully, Alexandre wondered about himself. Hearing about this man, Folken, didn't remind him something specific, but knowing that he died when himself woke up amnesic in the forest disturbed him more.  
So, he finally dared to interrupt the conversation.

"And me, I'm Folken without being him?"  
"I don't think anyone can say who you are, boy! The old man responded. Hitomi told us all she knew about him, now, I think that, to find answers, we have to go on Gaea!"  
"Okay! Alexandre nodded. I want, but how? We came with the luggages to your request, but I presume that the trip will not be as simple as that!"  
"In fact, this is where Miss Hitomi intervenes! " Meinmet explained triumphantly.

Given this observation, the concerned started back. The idea of returning to Gaea, It was unthinkable for her.

"I'm okay for explain you how I found myself there, but this is it!"  
"It will help us a lot, I think my energist just need a little more power. The old man explained. If you could show me where occurred the pillar of light that have caught youup, it will be sufficient! I'm hopeful that the residual energy, which had persisted in this place, be enough...  
Anyway, this is my last chance to go back home... The place where I arrived, in Greece, is now a restaurant for tourists, I don't think I can do anything there. Concerning the forest where Alexandre was found, his adoptive father taught us, a few ago, in a letter, a huge food factory would be built at its place... In short, there not really remains another possibility..."  
"Well, Hitomi said, anxious, the pillar which led me on Gaea occurred towards the temple, I will take you there."

 **OoO**

As promised, the young woman brought the two men to the temple where, long time ago, Van had killed a dragon under her eyes. Back to this place troubled her, she never had dared to return here before.  
Of course, she had spoken about Van to Meinmet, but she wouldn't discuss too much about him and didn't mention her relationship with the young King, taboo for her.

On the way, seeing Alexandre completely stoic despite the insane aspect of what he was living, she wanted to talk to him in order to understand him.

"All that doesn't overtake you?"  
"I confess that this morning when Meinmet told me not to go to work because he wanted to go home and, for that, he needed you, I couldn't believe it. I thought he was going mad... But, at the same time, my life is so strange... This story of pillar of light, my adoptive father told me about. As impossible as it seems, I don't believe in coincidence... And then, you are the proof that this is not a delirium of an old senile man!" The young man replied, with a melancholic smile.  
"It must be difficult to not know who you are and where you came from..."  
"In fact, I feel empty, just empty..."

Alexandre had said this with great sadness. Listening to him, Hitomi felt how he was lost. He seemed to wander in this world, as transparent, only clinging to the hope of finding a track, which gave a meaning to his existence.

They continued walking in silence. Arrived at her destination, Hitomi noticed that the site of the first pillar of light hadn't changed.  
Climbing the stairs to the first temple, still overcome by several arches red, she saw the meteoric rise of the dragon...

Meinmet and Alexandre followed. Not appreciating the too solemn side of the road, the old man decided to break the silence by asking Hitomi for details about pillars of light, hoping to learn something useful for his return.

For his part, Alexandre brought up the rear carrying bags without saying a word. Maybe he only followed the movement by curiosity?

However, if being told he looked like a dead man had destabilized him, it was much less than it might have been expected from an ordinary person.  
Indeed, he always felt different from the others, always a spectator, like a ghost, and there, he was told he could be one of them. Coincidence?  
Equally impossible that was the existence of Gaea, he needed to believe it.

Finally, they reached the esplanade of the temple. Meinmet asked Hitomi to locate the pillar of light as precisely as possible. She pointed out the location and get away quickly.  
The old man called Alexandre and began to rummage through one of the bags, which he ends to put out a strange pinkish stone.

No doubt, Hitomi recognized immediately the energist. But it seemed to be devoid of energy. Meinmet began to shake it in all directions, without any success. He asked Alexandre to do the same, no results...

"Ha, dirt pebble, you're well and truly off! How can you refuse to an old man to return to the land of his ancestors to end his days? "  
"In my opinion, it's not talking to it that will activate it!" Alexandre remarked with a cynical tone.

Meinmet began to moan about the stone. Seeing night was falling, Hitomi felt it was time to return home, her parents would be back soon and might been worrya bout her.

"I'm sorry, I sincerely hoped that it works for you. But then, I must go home, and..."  
"I understand, thank you Hitomi! Meinmet sighed, dropping sitting on the floor. For too have wanted to escape, I am a prisoner here..."

Touched by his dismay, she approached to comfort the old man. But she just touched his shoulder that the energist began to shine.  
Then a circle of light formed on the ground, surrounding the three protagonists.

If Meinmet didn't hide his joy to have reached his goal, Alexandre stood completely immobile. As for Hitomi, she tried to get away, but impossible, her legs were as paralyzed.  
With nothing to do to stop it, she began to feel her feet take off the ground.

"What is this?" Alexandre asked, panicked.  
"This is the ticket for travel to Gaea!" Meinmet replied, smiling.

Night had fallen. A bundle of light flashed into the night sky, taking with him Meinmet, Alexandre and Hitomi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on October 6th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on January 21th 2013 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 4_

 **Time of reunion**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Mystic Moon was shining in the summer sky. The mood was festive on the lakeside, the soldiers celebrated a brief and without victim campaign. The following day, they would be returned to their homes.  
For them, the military career was especially pleasant when they should just make a show of force to some members of an indigenous tribe who had ventured out of their territory.  
And the best moment was still when they laughed to see the enemies, overwhelmed by the forces, fleeing without further ado.

Away from the festivities, three persons felt a strange malaise: a young man flopped between two barrels, a bottle in his hand, a woman who was washing clothes in the lake and an another man seated on a rock.  
On the chest of this one, through his armor quite thick, a small pink glow appeared. So he looked up at the sky, as the two other did at the same time: a pillar of light just appeared near them...

 **OoO**

His hindquarters jammed in a bush, Meinmet screamed swearwords in every language he knew. Alexandre, well fallen for his part, was desperately trying to extirpate him from this uncomfortable situation.

A little further away, Hitomi regained her minds. Indifferent to her two traveling companions, she was staring at the Earth among the stars and this vision made her tremble.

Finally going out the bush that had received him, Meinmet ironically remarked:

"Deuce, my world receives me well!"  
"The least that we can say is that you made an original touchdown! Alexandre joked. Note, this would have been worse if there had thorns!

Visualizing this possibility in mind, the old man had a strange grimace. Then, taking advantage of being standing on his feet again, he shaked his clothes and removed leaves from his beard and hair.

For his part, Alexandre began to look around him, puzzled. Indeed, he felt a destabilizing feeling of deja vu.  
In an unknown place, that shouldn't even exist, he should have being captivated, but, this was not the case. He felt a strange peace in this forest, which bordered a lake illuminated by the Earth and the Moon.

"I'm home?" He thought aloud.

Hitomi turned to him with a smile. She sincerely hoped that he would find the answers to his questions on Gaea.  
Most probably it was largely due to his appearance, but she felt a sincere sympathy for the young man.

Looking once again at her home planet, Hitomi wondered about the following events. She remembered that pillars of light never landed at random.  
It was possible, given the expectations of travelers that they were not far from Fanelia.

Fanelia…

Hitomi thought again about Van, trying to imagine what he looked like, what he had become...

"Well, young people, Meinmet explained, carefully observing the night sky, if I remember correctly, this lake is in the territory of Fanelia. In my opinion, we should skirt it, it seems to me that there must be a village of fishermen nearby.

Disturbed in their meditation, Hitomi et Alexandre acquiesced and began to follow the old man, who walked with a firm step on the shore.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry to have carried you on Gaea. He said. I don't think you want to return there. This time, I think we can't make anything more with my drag-energist but I'm hopeful to find someone who can help us. Meanwhile, I assure you of my full support. And this also applies to you Alexandre!"  
"Support, I think I will need it…" He whispered remembering his likeness to the deceased Prince Fanelia.

Hitomi, on the other hand, remained silent, her mind elsewhere, her hands clenched on her handbag, only good which she had with her, far more ridiculous than the gym bag that had accompanied her the first time...

 **OoO**

By dint of walking, the small group finally found a path. They followed it. While advancing, Meinmet declaimed a monologue about his childhood memories but not Hitomi, nor Alexandre, who was the last, several meters back, were really listening to him.

Suddenly, the old man stopped and held out his arm to the side to signal to the others to stop too.

"Someone comes to meet us!" He said with a suspicious voice.

In front of them, three silhouettes appeared. As they approached, the distinguished travelers on the left, a big fine young man who staggered a little, and, on the right, a smaller person, visibly in armor, holding a long stick on his hand.  
At the center, another young man, less tall than the other advanced with a firm and decided step.

Hitomi's eyes were fixed on him, the more he approached, the more the clarity provided by the reflection of the Mystic Moon lit up his face.  
Touched, the girl crossed her hands over her mouth. She wanted to scream, but she didn't know what. She lacked air. Her legs trembled.

He was dark haired, his longest locks were retained by a catogan. He wore a three-days stubble and his eyes seemed filled with sparks.

Despite herself, as pushed by an invisible hand, Hitomi left the shadow of the tree where she had stopped and was illuminated by a ray of light.

Seeing her, the young man in the middle rushed toward her.

"Hitomi, I'm not dreaming, it's you!"

He hugged her so hard that she struggled to breathe compressed against his armor. She dared not believe it, the perfume of this skin, she knew it.

Memories of Van streamed past in her mind, no doubt, it was him who hugged her.

The amazement and fear went away, she relaxed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Hearing her sobbing, the young man loosened a little his embrace and lifted her face gently with one of his gloved hands.

This smile… Yes, it was Van! His thin beard gave him the appearance of a truly man and Hitomi noticed that he was a head taller than her whereas before he was only slightly bigger.

"You're back! The King said with emotion. For ten years, I hoped and there, finally, my wish came true! I was daydreaming and suddenly I had a strange feeling. It's there that I saw the pillar of light. Then, I felt irresistibly attracted, I had to go in its direction. My presentiment was right, I've found you... You know, I never stopped thinking about you and, look, he explains pulling a chain from his armor, I always carry with me the pendant you have given to me."

Seeing this, Hitomi was hit in the heart. As she had done everything to forget him, he lived only for meet her again, she felt embarrassed and she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the reunion was interrupted. One of those accompanying Van hurled to Alexandre.  
Her voice, warm and a bit deep, betrayed it was in fact a woman.

"No, this is not true, ghosts don't exist!"

Using her stick as a weapon, she put the young man on the ground in a split second. Surprised, he didn't have time to try any defense.

Incredulous, Alexandre stared at her, her face was a nightmare. A large gash crossed her face diagonally, leaving her right eye bloodshot, and countless other cuts marked her.  
Her fair hair, with just some attached avoided them fall on her face, were, with his lips remained well drawn and voluptuous despite the gash at the edge of the commissure and her features rather fine, the only thing that betrayed that he was dealing with a woman.  
She radiated a strange feeling. Her parti-coloured green look had something magnetic, it made forget the scars and the nose a little too pronounced.

Without any difficulty, she maintained her prey on the ground, crushing his throat with her right foot, while pressing one end of her stick just below his ribs.  
Under this constraint, just breathing was painful. The show of force was surprising coming from a so small woman.

Fixing her eyes to eyes, Alexandre again felt a strange sensation of deja vu while she supported his look with an expression wich showing a visible annoyance.  
Puzzled by the violence of the scene he had just witnessed, Van ended the face-to-face.

"Yiris, calm down! What's going on?"  
"This is nothing, Your Majesty, my sister must be in a bad time She just wanted beat the first person she saw!" The young man accompanying the King joked coming out of the darkness.

Hitomi observed the man, he was a little frightening. He was very thin and his features were even more angular. Concerning his eyes, their icy blue contributed to give him a cold look and somewhat sneaky.  
Facing him, the young woman felt a sort of fear.

Looking with an evil eye the man who said being his brother, Yiris loosened a little the pressure on the neck of Alexandre.  
For his part, Meinmet approached Van and spoke to him.

"Excuse me, young man, but your friend is committing a mistake. My traveling companion is all there is more quiet and harmless. I beg you, tell her to let go him."

Taken aback, the Sovereign detailed his interlocutor whose face seemed to him strangely familiar.

"And to whom do I have the honour of speaking?  
"Meinmet Alzacour de Fanel, Prince of Fanelia, finally back home after more than forty years traveling on the Mystic Moon!" The old man replied proudly showing a poniard whose handle was marked with emblem Fanelia."  
"A royal dagger indeed! Van noticed. So you would be my father's brother? I knew he had disappeared long time ago. Who would have thought that he had gone to the Mystic Moon? Anyway, I'm glad to meet you, my uncle, so!"  
"Me too, my nephew!"

The two men smiled at each other. Amused, Hitomi observed the interaction between them: no doubt they were indeed of the same blood.

"Clearly, this is a amazing night! Not only is my Hitomi is back to me, but in addition, I met my uncle..."  
"And the ghost of your brother!" The woman called Yiris added, with her strange accent, still holding Alexandre on the ground.  
"I want to tell you that I don't appreciate the joke!" The King curtly retorted to the young woman.  
"Well, so come and see with your own eyes!"

Gently, Van let go of Hitomi and begged her to stay with Meinmet. Then, heading to Yiris, he ordered to the brother of the young woman:

"Constantin watch over them!"

Hitomi stared again the skinny young man. Decidedly, he didn't inspire confidence. The smile he had gave her a shiver of anxiety…

Arriving to Alexandre, Van remained frozen by the stupor.

"No, it's not possible! Who are you? How do you like my dead brother at this point? You are a false-person, right?"  
"A false-person? What is it? My name is Alexandre. I am a normal man all that is more normal, please, believe me!" The concerned person answered with difficulty.  
"He tells you the truth!" Hitomi affirmed.

Then, the young woman and Meinmet began to explain the story of Alexandre to Van. Yiris and the King seemed perplexed by the narrative.

"Well, I believe you! The King said. But after everything that happened with Zaibach, I must be suspicious. This individual will accompany us to the camp. We will advise avout him while returning to the city. Constantin, Yiris, watch him carefully and don't hesitate to intervene at the slightest suspicious movement!"

Still on the ground, Alexandre looked at Van a long time, again this strange feeling of knowing without knowing, destabilizin ...

Having a last look, visibly annoyed, to the man reminded him of Folken, then Van went to Hitomi and Van put his hand on her shoulder, asking her and Meinmet to come with him. Constantin followed

On her side, Yiris finally let Alexandre stood up and gathered his belongings.  
Ready to get started, he faced her. Due to his size, he largely dominated her but, without fear, she looked up at him and stood proud.  
Then, without thinking, Alexandre smiled. Under the effect of the surprise, the look of Yiris softened a few moments before resuming its hardness.

"Come on, Mister Ghost!" She said with an authoritative tone, brandishing her stick.

 **OoO**

Despite the late hour, the camp of the army of Fanelia was still joyful. The guests were seated around a small table protected by a canvas above. Van had left Hitomi, Meinmet and Alexandre to the care of military cook.  
This one had not simply given them a simple snack, he had served a sizeable meal.

The atmosphere was nice, except the ten soldiers who watched over Alexandre, ready to pounce.  
While Hitomi tasted each dish with curiosity, Meinmet gorged himself with a barely concealed enthusiasm, which wasn(t the case of Alexandre.  
Visibly uncomfortable, he had just drank some water and eat a piece of bread.

Nearby, there were duels that opposed soldiers among them. Before each battle, the bets were taken and each fighter was ardently supported until he finish cheered in victory or whistled in defeat.

Suddenly, the clamours grew. Constantin advanced to midfield. Now clearly drunk, he declaimed solemnly:

"Madam, and yes, today I can say that, he announced, amused, just like the assembly, and men, we will finish this party by a special fight because they rarely took place!  
Indeed, the opponents who will compete in front of you are among the greatest fighters of Gaea. Thus, each time, the victory is in extremis for the one who triumph.  
So there, to conclude this campaign, which was far too quiet, a real fight! Comrades and Madam, he said, with a nod which destabilized Hitomi, here His Majesty, Van Fanel, our beloved Sovereign, against my terrible sister, general of the Tusk army, Yiris Aryenciapolos, chief of the tribe of the mountains of Irini!"

The crowd shouted encouragement to both participants. The guests were surprised by the importance of fervor.

"A woman general! Meinmet noticed. Well, that had changed here! I must say that the little scarface looking awkward… But nevertheless… That said, I can't wait to see how she is on fight!"

Hitomi looked towards her right and Van appeared, shirtless, a simple sword in his hand. Again, she was surprised to see how he had changed.  
Certainly, he was far from being among the greatest but his muscular and slender figure commanded respect, anything to do with the young whippersnapper she had known.

In front of him, Yiris stood, also stripped of her heavy armor but still holding firmly her stick.  
Her silhouette was altogether feminine with plump curves without being too much. Although very muscular, she was quite small but that didn't prevent her from release a strong presence.  
She was wearing a short black pants with a red tunic which the vast majority was covered with a dark corset and a neckline with a litlle cross. Her naked arms were scarred as her face.  
Details which astonished Hitomi: at her feet simple little ballerinas who resembled hers and as fun traces of feminine coquetry, a thick belt of colored fabric.

"Well, Van said to his opponent, I suppose there will be still a battle with sword against stick. We don't change… The public could be disappointed!"  
"Your Majesty knows that if you challenges me with a stick, I would win too easily! Yiris joked. And there the soldiers would be really frustrated!"  
"You might as well hold a sword! The King replied, amused.  
"Certainly, My Lord, but you know, my small hands, which are those of a woman, prefer my old stick"

After this brief conversation, both fighters smiled before setting into battle position.

It was fast. First, they ran towards each other. Van rushed his sword on the hand while Yiris jumped over him. Bringing back his blade in front of him, the young man blocked the stick with force.  
Everyone drew back several steps after the violence of impact, the audience applauded. Meinmet commented enthusiastically the skill of Yiris, Hitomi, surprised, was fascinated by the scene.

The battle continued with many skirmishes. The attacks were quick and sometimes acrobatic. He was often traded shots in the air.  
After several minutes, Van succeeded to bring Yiris down to the ground. When he thought he had won, the young woman reared up violently in a gesture of almost inhuman flexibility and made him fall before rolling to the side and got up from a jump.  
With an incredible vivacity, she blocked the young King with her stick on his throat and a foot pressing on the lower abdomen.

"If Your Majesty have the courtesy to admit his defeat, I wouldn't have to risk to deprive the Kingdom of an heir if, unfortunately, my foot skide!" Yiris asked in a mocking tone.

Although disappointed to have lost, Van smiled and he hit the ground three times with his hand signing his defeat. Immediately, Yiris helped him to get up and they were both acclaimed.

Then, a soldier brought a shirt to the King. Hitomi was amused. The cloth was red, closed with a white ribbon, as in the past.  
After, the Sovereign came to see his guests offering them to go resting and bathing in a tent prepared for them because, the next day, at sunrise, the troops would take the way to return to Fanelia.

Before leaving, Van looked at Hitomi with tenderness, she answered by giving a faint embarrassed smile.

 **OoO**

Wanting to take a bath after his travelling companions, Alexandre could only find that there was no more hot water in the pitchers. If Hitomi had quickly washed herself, he suspected Meinmet of had taking advantage of the situation. Son he returned to the main room notwithstanding...

"You should ask the guards, the old man suggested, they could bring you another pitcher!"

Alexandre never said nothing but sometimes he felt a difficulty repressed desire to tell his traveling companion how his shamelessness annoyed him.

Sighing, he walked towards the entrance of the tent. Pushing the large canvas that acted as door, he turned to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, could I have a pitcher of hot water please? I would like to take a bath, but unfortunately my companions have finished our reserves."  
"It's not that I don't want, the soldier explained, sorry, but there, we disassembled all ovens where we place the pitchers to heat them."  
"It doesn't matter..." The young man replied, about to return inside.  
"Wait, I know a place where the oven had not been disassembled yet... Dared another guard, biting his lower lip. However, I warn you, I don't go ask for it!"  
"How so?" Alexandre asked dubiously.  
"Well, this is the tent of Constantin. And, with all the respect that due to him as a bodyguard of the King, most of us don't like to deal with him. He is... how to say... crazy..."

The other soldiers approved of the remark of their colleague. More out of curiosity than desire to wash, Alexandre asked them to lead him to the tent in question.

It was on an edge of the camp, near the lake. The smoke from the little temporaru chimney betrayed the oven was still working.  
The guards escorting Alexandre stopped a few steps before the residence of Constantin.

The young man was even more intrigued by their attitude. Then, he walked to the canvas door and began to explain his request:

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm Alexandre, the man who your sister has grounded. I was told that you still had something to heat a pitcher of water. If this is the case, would you be kind enough to provide me with one?"  
"Come in"! The interested replied curtly from his tent.

Alexandre pushed the curtain and was confronted with a strange vision. In a large wooden barrel stood Constantin and his sister, face to face, each leg out of the water.

"Sorry, I must have misunderstood." He said, embarrassed, starting to turn to exit.  
"Oh, denter! Yiris exclaimed. Don't imagine strange things, Mister Ghost, he's only my little brother! I have changed his diapers, so share a bath, it's not so surprising !"

While speaking, she went out of the barrel, without any concern for bashfulness. Just before looking away by correctness, Alexandre noticed that she had many wounds as one could imagine seeing on a great veteran, seemed strange for someone aged about thirty years, especially a woman.

Always naked, she gave a pitcher of hot water with the cove protected by a cloth to her visitor.

"Above all, don't burn yourself!"

Leaning, the young man's look crossed that of the general who did to him a mischievous wink.

Alexandre left the tent, he hadn't understood anything...


	5. Chapter 5

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on October 14th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on February 22th 2013 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 5_

 **Exceptional guests**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The return trip was long. Hitomi, Meinmet and Alexandre were installed on horses, whose reins were held by a soldier who walked before them.  
On the front of the convoy, Van was talking with Yiris and some others servicemen, probably important officers.

Alongside guests, Constantin rode alone. He didn't speak and was content just to make a mocking smile to Alexandre soon as their eyes met.

Several hours away after, as the sun began to decline, the group finally arrived to Fanelia.  
The city was such that in the memories of Hitomi. The royal castle hill overlooked the town built in a rocky area which access was protected by a heavy wall.

Meinmet was very touched to see again this place. He detailed the city, focusing on the changes, but above all, he didn't hide his joy to finally return back home.

After crossing the town under the acclamations of the people, the troops finally reached the palace esplanade.  
Hitomi didn't have the time to dismount that a scream made her turn.

"Hitomi!"

She saw running towards her a young cat-woman with long pink hair. No doubt, it was Merle. However, she had grown up but was still easily recognizable!

The two friends held in each other's arms before going to cry for joy to meet again after so many years.

"I swear to you, Hitomi, when I received the message from Lord Van this morning, I couldn't believe it. You will see, I followed his orders of his letter, you will have a comfortable apartment! I collected a lot of clothes, the most beautiful of the city, you can choose what you like! You will also have a nice room and lots of servants. You ask, you get everything you want quickly!"

The guest didn't have time to answer that Merle led her inside, leaving Meinmet hilarious and Alexandre always misunderstanding. He couldn't believe he had seen a cat-woman!

After this strange scene, the two men dismounted. Alexandre looked around. The feeling of being in a familiar place he had since his arrival on Gaea grew stronger and stronger.  
Nevertheless, things were still unclear, no picture, just diffused sensations.

Some servants approached them and bowed to Meinmet before invited him, with Alexandre, to follow them in order to take a light meal.

 **OoO**

Warmth reigned in the room, Hitomi, who had always loved taking baths, was overjoyed.  
Perfumed essences invading the atmosphere, she had a small pillow to put her head... It was far from the rudimentary comfort of the archaic barrel in the camp the previous day.

Around her, ten servants were busy, under the orders of Merle. All were very nice and relaxed, away from the fixed ladies of Asturia who Hitomi had deal with ten years ago.  
Everything took place in a friendly atmosphere with laughs and heckling, the servants asked many questions to Hitomi about the Mystic Moon.  
Merle, for her part, led her troupe with a master hand under the amused eyes of her guest who was savoring a cup of tea and some fresh fruit, while relaxing after her hours of travel on horseback, in hot water.

"Well, now, Hitomi, Merle announced her hands firmly on her hips, we're going to get serious: we'll have to find something in order to dress yourself! I warn you, you have the choice! It was difficult in a few hours but I could find you some fifty different dresses that you could wear."  
"Fifty dresses? For me?"  
"Well, as that, you will find necessarily something you will enjoy! Finally, in the immediate future, it will be nightdress but I look forward tomorrow! Lord Van was very strict on this point, you should be treated like a Queen!"

A Queen… Hitomi felt a little confused with that word. Since their reunion, she hadn't have a conversation with Van, too busy with managing the affairs of the country.  
But, after to the warmth of his embrace and his words, she realized he looked forward her return. How to tell him she was there against her will?

The defile of clothes changed the ideas to the young woman. She saw before her multiple outfits, all following the same pattern, typical of Fanelia: a dress with, above, a breasted jacket retained by a huge belt tied in front.

Merle herself was clothed in this style. Her yellow dress, which was very short, appeared under her black top tight at the waist by a pink and black belt.  
Looking at her more attentively, Hitomi smiled seeing that the young cat-woman had always her old nail file pendant around the neck...

Finally, after a first selection, Hitomi chose, for the following day, a dress composed of a white top covered with fine embroidery of green leaves with a soft green breasted jacket and tied with a white belt.

As soon as she announced her decision she came out of the water and, there, the domestics hastened to help her put on a bathrobe before showing her a small screen behind which she could get dressed.

White pantie and a brassiere that closed on the side with a cord laced, a mid-calf yellow dress, with, upper, a small matching jacket tied with a ribbon at the chest, small slippers soft and lightweight, the night clothes were comfortable. Hitomi enjoyed.

Servants had left and Merle remained alone in the room. When she saw Hitomi reappear, she smiled:

"You'll see, here, it's not like Asturia, we are more simple in the way we live! The only one who really following the protocol is the grand chamberlain Ozlek. The poor, we don't blame him, it's been generations his family is dedicated to this task!  
Come eat a little and see your room! Well, you'll have guessed, this room is your personal bathroom but you also have a small reception room and, finally, the bedroom!"  
"So, this is great... All that for me..." Hitomi noticed, more than surprised.  
"I've already said, Lord Van ordered, we do what he asks! And know also that all the ladies who you saw are at your service! At any time, you ask, they will come!"

Faced with this, the young woman remained silent. She followed Merle. To the bathroom with walls white, covered with frescoes of flowers, succeeded a lounge with the same colors, with a table, chairs and some woven straw armchairs covered with flowered cushions.  
At last, the room consisted of a large bed surmounted by a canopy of tulle. Again, the decoration was flowered and light.

In this room, after detailing the place, Hitomi was completely dazzled. Merle came near her.

"When we rebuilt the castle, Lord Van insisted that the builders plan an apartment for you, when you come back."  
"When I come back? Hitomi sighed, perplexed.

Hearing her, the young cat-woman suddenly look more serious, almost sad. She walked up to the bedroom window overlooking the courtyard and sat down on the ledge.

"Lord Van is amazing... Never, he never doubted that you would come back to him. He knew that you had resented with the war, you wanted to see your family again... But he was told to himself that over time, you will find the strength to return here. He rejected the contrary idea.  
For two years, the situation became very tense. Indeed, Van is the last of the line, he has no family. If it would happen misfortune to him, the country will no longer have Sovereign and there will be chaos. After the war, before Lord Van made again things under control, the leaders of vassal tribes began to quarrel each other... Without King as Overlord, it would be a massacre...  
This is why, now, the main occupation of the two old generals and the member of the religious order is talking, without stopping, to Lord Van, about a list of potential wives and people's passion is betting on it...  
Letting through his feelings for you before the interest of his country, Lord Van cut short at any negotiation. Even me, I have admonished him, not only because he put his people in danger, but in addition, he refused himself the right to happiness..."

Listening to this speech, Hitomi sat on the edge of the bed. Discreetly, she wiped away a tear that had flowed down her cheek. This love that Van vowed to her was so strong, too strong... At this moment she realized she had grossly underestimated him ten years ago.

Merle approached her, crouched down and put her hands on hers, which were on her knees.

"Hitomi, I have only one thing to ask you: don't break his heart! Since I know him, Lord Van has lost his loved ones: his mother, his brother, Balgus and then you... I am the only person who still remained by his side. Nobody knows him better than me. This is a great warrior, a good administrator and he knows how to reconcile tribal leaders but, for the rest, he's always the child alone who had missed the affection of a family.  
I know that today, he would just have his own family, but he can't imagine building it without you.  
Also, I'm not stupid, I have the sixth sense of felines. I feel that you are not voluntarily returned here and, at the moment I'm speaking, you only want one thing: go home... However, for Lord Van, I beg you to stay!  
Know that here you will be the most beloved wife of Gaea. You will have everything you can wish and, you will see, our country is beautiful and there are lots of friendly people. I don't know how is your world but you can see that Fanelia is also a great place! And, most importantly, you will have all the love of Lord Van. I'm sure that, on the Mystic Moon, no man could feel so much love for you"

The young cat-woman had sais these words with her whole conviction, she was in tears. Her sincerity touched deeply Hitomi who strove to answer.

"Listen, I can't promise you anything. I understand what you say... I'll think about it..."

With a small touched, Merle looked up at her friend.

"Thank you! I'll let you rest! Good night!"  
"Good night to you too!"

Hitomi heard the door of her apartment close behind Merle before let herself fall on her bed. She dreaded to be alone with Van but doubted that it would not delay.  
How the confrontation will take place?

A moment, she stood looking out the window the city, which gradually fell asleep, before deciding to stretch out.  
Fortunately, the fatigue of the travel of the day quickly immersed her into a deep sleep.

 **OoO**

"This isn't good, it's delicious! But what a pleasure to sip these piscus and eat these blue apples, how much it had missed me!"

Sitting around a coffee table surrounded by large cushions, Meinmet ate for hours to make his stomach explode under the stunned eyes of the servants and Alexandre who had until then only swallowed a few grains of a strange pink grape.

Suddenly, an old man, wearing a beret and a strange red jacket embroidered with gold, approached the two men.

"Your Highness Prince Meinmet, Sir Alexandre, let me introduce myself, I am the grand chamberlain Ozlek. His Majesty has requested that apartments are prepared for you. However, we were not able to complete all on this one day, so, for tonight, you will occupy a suite reserved for distinguished visitors. Please follow me."

Enthusiastic about going digest his enormous meal in a cozy bed, Meinmet followed the chamberlain through the corridors. Alexandre was behind.  
Since his arrival at the palace, he was always flanked by a group of ten soldiers.

Many men just to keep an eye on one... He wondered what it will happen in the future...

In any case, even if the guards remained stationed at each window of the apartment he shared with Meinmet, he could take a bath and enjoy clean clothes.  
Finally, he was lying, staring at the ceiling, on a comfortable bed as he heard his companion snoring from the next room.

A strange feeling overcame him. He heard as whispers in his head... They were incomprehensible, like the blurred images that appear when he closed his eyes.

It was said of him that he looked like a dead man... In general, people didn't appreciate what they were not able to understand. The hostility that the King showed to him didn't bode well.

 **OoO**

It was dark for a long time. Lying on the blue tiles of one of the roofs of the palace, Yiris watched at the Mystic Moon, looking annoyed.  
Suddenly, a man's voice soft and calm was heard. The one who sat down beside her was a man in his thirties.  
His long brown hair was matted. His eyes, green and almond-shaped, and his elongated features gave him a serene and attractive expression, according with his tall and muscular body.  
His simple outfit, dark gray trousers, a white tied shirt and a light gray jacket, highlighted him.

"Hello Yiris! I'm sorry to be late. I spent the evening to inspect the horses of the convoy. I believe that nobody wants to take responsibility for some unfortunate equines of the Tusk army!"  
"And tell your wife to leave you alone…" She answered, cynic.  
"Surprisingly, it was the easiest… It's rather distribute the work among the grooms, who has occupied me since a certain person had evaporated..."  
"Who are you referring to?"  
"Oh, I know your army… It's not for nothing that it was nicknamed the "gang of broken arms"..."  
"This is not because my men are not conventional that they are not competent!"  
"Certainly! But they are lazy..."  
"Hylden, general of the Claw army, slanders my troops! I'm offended! And I'm sure your father, General Yurizen, would be too if he was still alive!"

The young man smiled and handed her a bottle.

"Stop ranting and drink some beer!"  
"And that's a doctor, son of a doctor, who said that!" Yiris noticed before recovering for a sip.  
"A little alcohol doesn't kill! The important thing is to know whether moderate... Finally..."  
"Don't worry… Tomorrow, I will set Yrkas on the straight and narrow again, reminding him that he must stop saving his forces... That said, I bet that instead of working from the nags, he went directly to the hookers when he arrived!"  
"Hypothesis almost certain!"

Both laughed and took a swig of beer each, but very soon, the mood sank.  
Hylden continued the conversation.

"I glimpsed the famous guy that everyone is talking about. When I saw him, the problem was obvious to me ... Do you want talk about it?"  
"To be quite honest, I don't know what to think... His Majesty only said he would consider this night the case of the famous Alexandre and we'll talk about tomorrow at the Council..."  
"You must have had a shock..."

With these words, the young man's gaze lingered on a sword scabbard that Yiris had laid belong her. Then his green eyes froze in those colorful of his interlocutor.  
Her concern was visible. She held her fingers clenched on her stick. He moved his hand to her and tried to caress her face, she evaded.

"You know that it is not possible..."

 **OoO**

The next morning, Hitomi was awakened by noises coming from outside. Quietly she got up to go out the window.  
On the esplanade of the palace, people were busy. She saw carts being charged and discharged, soldiers were training, children playing, people talking...

Suddenly a head appeared across.

"Meow!"

Surprised Hitomi jumped and walked a few steps back. Satisfied of her effect, Merle stepped over the edge and entered into the room.

"This doesn't remember you about something?"  
"And how! Our first meeting, when you had searched in my bag before taking my pendant and get away in the corridors of the palace!"  
"Indeed! It was a long time ago... Otherwise, you slept well?"  
"Yes, thank you!"  
"Perfect! So we can begin!"

A clapping of the young cat-woman and servants came to serve breakfast. A cup of tea, some biscuits and cakes, a kind of jam, Hitomi was spoiled for choice.

Once satiated, she went to freshen her face before being caught in a veritable whirlwind intended to dress her. When finally the swarm stopped gravitate around her, they brought her a mirror in order to she can see herself.  
Appreciating the result, she turned and made her dress twirl, Merle went behind her and tied her hair with a matching ribbon.

"Hitomi, you're beautiful! It changes of the old uniform you were wearing all the time!"

With a smile, the young woman continued to enjoy her reflection. It was really the first time in her life she was so elegant.

"You'll wear out this mirror by dint of watching you there! Come on, I'll take you witch a little walk to discover the place!"

 **OoO**

Meinmet had slept well. Home, he was just happy. However, contrary to his habit, he woke up early. Unable to return to sleep, he asked a servant to bring him to the grave of his brother.  
There, he had spoken at length imagining his twin listening to him with a smile. Finally, he had been moved to tears, regretting that life has deprived him of happiness to hold Goau in his arms and drink with him at their reunion.

After a moment, he decided to return to the palace... The call of the stomach shouts famine...

There, he found Alexandre, now dressed in the typical way Fanelia: beige canvas trousers, dark shirt topped with a knotted white breasted jacket dark green closed with a red and black striped ribbon, on his feet, simple brown leather boots.

Looking always melancholic, he drank tea against a wall, watching what was happening outside. On entering the room, the old Prince gave him an amused look.

"So sleep well? You look like a real local guy now!"  
"If you say! Finally, I had been able to sleep, it's already well..."  
"Come on, try to be a little more cheerful... I doubt that the surveillance should not be easy to support, but already see the good side of things, you're not in a dungeon! Far from it!"  
"Nonetheless, my place is uncomfortable... Apparently, according to the servants told me, my fate will be discussed this morning..."  
"Remains confident! You know I will not let you down and Hitomi neither!"

While continuing the discussion, Meinmet went dress. For the day, he chose brown pants, a beige shirt and over a big red coat open with a few yellow geometric embroideries.  
To walk, his choice fell on simple sandals. After all, on Earth, he favored flip-flops!

 **OoO**

A few later, Hitomi, Alexandre and Meinmet met again on the ground floor of the palace. Merle told them the morning program: it would be a visit to the palace and the city.  
In fact, Van and his generals would soon begin their Council meeting so, meanwhile, the Sovereign had asked his friend to ensure that his guests can enjoy themselves.  
Hitomi and Meinmet showed themselves very enthusiastic to this idea.

So, happy that her initiative was successful, Merle asked them to follow her to the esplanade to start the walk.  
Already, she spoke of the innovations in the palace: better arrangement, inventions such as lifts and running water...  
Also, the young cat-woman explained that the city had been rebuilt too. Buildings were less condensed, leaving the streets wider and numerous squares with fountains and trees gave it a bucolic side.

Still the last, Alexandre met Yiris in a corridor. They watched each other and when the young man looked up, he was facing a mirror.

But, the reflection he saw was not his. The person appeared older, paler, his hair was gray-green and his eyes had a strange pinkish shade.

Noticing his confusion, Yiris turned and was herself astounded by the illusion...

After a few seconds, this one vanished, leaving them unable to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on October 14th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on March 5th 2013 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 6_

 **Shameful secrets**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The room was quite dark, a guard at each exit, even in front of windows. The Council Chamber of Fanelia was intended to be highly solemn.

Van was at the end of table. Behind him, a huge coat of arms was carved on the wall. The young man was wearing beige pants, gray shirt and a violet jacket closed at side by a tie belt

On his left, was seating Luyren, an old general who looked serious. His hair was cut short and strict, as well as his mustache and his white fringe of beard.  
All went well with his small glasses, which betrayed visual acuity lost with age. He wore a heavy yellow coat on the back of which was embroidered to brown wire, a horn, symbol of his army.  
Indeed, he had inherited the responsibility after the death of his elder brother, Asona, during the attack of Fanelia by Zaibach.

Beside him, there was the general of the Skull army, newly created after the Great War of Gaea to better represent some tribes who had defended the country's borders during this difficult time.  
With his shirt, pants and coat, all in shades of dark blue, matched with his eyes, and his graying mustache, Mayek had everything of the veteran proud of his long career.

Faced with these two elders, stood on the right of the Sovereign, Yiris and Hylden. The latter was the youngest of the group of soldiers. He had recovered the patronage of the Claw army from of his father, Yurizen, who also died in the destruction of the city, there were more than ten years ago.  
Everyone found him a great resemblance to his father during his youth. Moreover, to complete the filiation, the son had studied medicine too.

While the subject should have been the review of the campaign led by Van and Yiris, the discussion tackled directly the case of Alexandre.

"Your Majesty, Mayek began with firmness, this man would only be a creation of our enemies, may be surviving sorcerers of Zaibach! Don't forget that two of their leaders were never found."  
"It's not wrong, Luyren said with a calmer tone, that the resemblance of this man with your deceased brother, the Prince Folken, incites to mistrust. I suggest to continue to keep him under close surveillance and interrogate him to know what he could hid... If he hides something…"

His arms crossed, the young King listened to the speech of his men. Even after a night of thought, himself still didn't know what to think about this man.  
Since he had met him, he saw his brother constantly through him. It was not that physical, Alexandre had undoubtedly attitudes that reminded Folken before he joined Dornkirk.  
Indeed, the young man had a charming smile, elegant gestures and softly and calm voice. These elements characterize perfectly Folken of the time, before having to accomplish the ritual of the dragon hunt, he was the one who made swoon all the girls of Fanelia with a glance.

Seeing his Sovereign silent, Mayek allowed himself to persist.

"Your Majesty, what do you want to do?"

Van looked up and spoke to Hylden.

"What do you think?"  
"To be quite honest, Your Majesty, the young man answered with his soft and singing voice, I don't know what to say. Of course, the resemblance to the Prince Folken requires us to be prudent but is it reasonable to condemn a man on the simple fact of his appearance?"  
"You're a dreamer, my poor boy! Mayek replied. We can't ignore the threat! I have led many clashes with my tribe and the enemy may be even more insidious than anything you can imagine!"  
"In this case, Hylden continued, I don't think the most subtle was to take this appearance that can't be ignored if we actually have an enemy in front of us."  
"On this point, he is not wrong! Luyren noticed, amused. Since this man came, we became even more vigilant against anything that might be suspect."  
"Well, you're not going to preach to wait, Hylden!" The graying general said, angry.  
"Yiris, your opinion?" Van interrupted.

Remembering what had happened a few moments earlier with the mirror, the young woman leaned her head back with a sigh before rising on her chair, putting her fists on the table.

"I'm in accordance with the advice of Hylden, although I can't refrain from be wary of this Alexandre. That said, for the moment, his only crime is, in fact, is his resemblance with Folken…"  
"Hylden and Yiris agree, I'm not even surprised! Mayek remarked disdainfully. We see that you lack experience of the war and the enemy."

Yiris's face darkens. She glowered at her interlocutor.

"You know what I did to my predecessor at Irini, so you have to doubt what I'm capable!"

A little disturbed, Mayek didn't pick up the hint. He resigned himself, feeling anyway in a minority.

"Well! Van said. Exceptional circumstances require exceptional measures. Yiris, knowing your fighting skills in close combat and your agility, I entrust you the supervision of Alexandre. You will remain always with an eye on him and if you cannot take him with you, make sure that a good ten experienced soldiers are watching on him."

The announcement of the decision provoked little mocking laughs from other generals, particularly Mayek. Yiris, flabbergasted, tried to protest.

"But, Your Majesty, anyway, I'm not a sentry!"  
"Right, but you're an efficient bodyguard, therefore I take this skill! You must preserve the life of this man at any cost as long as I don't give you the opposite order."

Feeling that any claim would be vain, the young woman felt back in her chair, under the amused glances of her confreres...  
And saying that in less than an hour, all the city would be aware... The next few days would be especially unpleasant!

Finally, the Sovereign stood up, the generals immediately did the same.

"Well, the agenda is closed, I'm going, he said with a smile, I have someone to visit!"

 **OoO**

After the long walk, Hitomi was returned to her room. Sitting on an armchair, she leafed through a few books she had found on a shelf.  
Certainly, she didn't understand the text but engravings adorning the works were superb. Throughout the pages, she was sometimes amused to recognize familiar things, such as flying machines, or where she went, as the temple of Fortona in Freid.

Suddenly, Van appeared at the door of the room. Hitomi, surprised, hurriedly closed her book.

"Well, you're scared of me now?"

Van sat down in front of the young woman, giving her a smile full of tenderness. Hitomi couldn't refrain from smile at him in return.

"I hope you like to be here. I made prepared this apartment randomly not knowing your tastes. Merle had told me that it was very well like that, I hope she wasn't wrong!"  
"It's beautiful! Hitomi answered timidly. Thank you!"  
"I owe you that! Van said, amused. The first time, I was a poor host... But, now, I want everything to be perfect!"

"Perfect", this last word troubled the young woman. And she was more face of evident affection that Van showed her... Disturbed, she remained silent while he devoured her with his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being able to come to see you soon. I was retained by an important case..." He explained.

Slowly, he leaned toward her. He wanted to touch her and was completely unable to refrain himself. The attraction was too strong.  
Hitomi became tense by feeling his hand on her cheek.

"You, anyway, you're beautiful!" He whispered in a glance charmed.

At this moment, Hitomi was not afraid but felt a deep malaise. He never had behaved in this way with her, his attitude totally surprised her.  
He became enterprising, calm, seductive... Far from the impulsive and unstable adolescent she had known.

Lost, the young woman tried to raise her eyes in order to not hurt him.

But feeling that he became much more audacious, dying to go further, she stiffened instantly.  
She turned her head abruptly, stood up quickly and went away from Van, totally stunned by her attitude.

"You have a problem, Hitomi?"

She had no choice, he had to push back him. Her heart sank while pain memories of her first trip to Gaea returning to torment her.  
Her mind kept going over in loop this months of suffering, all ordeals she underwent...

The young woman remained tense, unapproachable. She persisted in lookng at the ground, biting her lip under the effect of the intense anxiety which invaded her.

Van wanted to approach her but Hitomi had again a violent gesture back.

"Hitomi, tell me! Tell me what's wrong..."

The King came down to earth with a deep shook. He would never have imagined such a reaction from the young woman.  
He strived to approach her despite many rejections she showed him. The reluctance of Hitomi amplified his desire to catch her.  
Now leaning against a wall, she had no choice...

So she took a deep breath and looked up at Van, imposing. Trembling of her whole being, she confessed:

"I'm sorry…"  
"Why?" The young man asked, worried.  
"Merle explained everything to me, I'm really sorry, but... I didn't want to come back...  
I wanted to help Meinmet, that's all. I was trapped in a pillar of light despite myself..."

The look of Van darkens instantly. Under the tearing of these words, he turned his head sharply.

"So you didn't want to see me again, right?"

A long silence filled the room. Hitomi felt the air become heavy, almost suffocating.

After a few endless minutes, Van turned around and stared straight into her eyes. His gaze was so overwhelming that the young woman felt her blood run cold with fright!

"Damn it! But what I've done? What are you afraid of? Me?  
Okay, when we met, I was awkward, sometimes aggressive, but I've changed!  
We felt in love but I see now that if at a moment, you were ready to marry Allen, after all we had been passed through together, you were afraid to live with me.  
I'm sure the nostalgia of your world and the trauma of all these ordeals kept you distant from me. However, I hope that over time it would all finally behind us and we could considering a serene future, together.  
When you left, I didn't try to detain you by force, hoping that, one day, you come back to me, calm and confident...  
Many , I tried to contact you... in vain… I didn't want to insist, I thought that you would take time... I realize that I averted my gaze... I hoped you would come back so I contented myself with my role as King, because the man I had become could never love another woman that you…  
Imagine having waited so long... for nothing... no... it's killing me..."

Driven to desper, Hitomi tried to recover her mind.

"Van, I loved you as I could never love."

The past… She spoke to the past... The young man felt a violent stab in his chest. His expression became icy.

Despite an obvious uneasiness, Hitomi was able to continue:

"But here, this is not my home, my life is on the Mystic Moon. There, my life is very different. I am an ordinary person, I lead a quiet life. During all these years, I have dedicated myself to my studies, hoping, yes, I confess, one day meet someone who can make me forget your memory…"

This was too much!  
To him who had never thought about this possibility, hear these words tore him. Anger rose. He tried as best he could to control for not falling into madness.

"Yes, I want to lead a normal life, working, having a family simple..." She said.

Van heaved a deep sigh of annoyance, holding on to explode.

"At this point? Yes, I understand that you were traumatized. The war hadn't spared you… I can also understand that it's difficult to imagine separate you from your family. On my own, I have only Merle...  
But the rest, no, it's beyond my comprehension!"

Van was submerged by rage. He knocked his fist violently against a wall. A terrible thrill passed through Hitomi. Once again, a heavy silence reigned.

The young woman took her breath with difficulty and replied:

"Van, I don't like Gaea! It's not my world! I don't want to be a Queen! Yes, I'm treated very well but it's not my place!"

Enraged, Van jostled the little table, propelling it to the ground, before rushing to Hitomi with a determined step.  
This one, still leaning against the wall, was petrified. Van violently put his hands on either side of her face and leaned toward her.

"And if I could leave everything, you would love me again?"

She remained flabbergasted.

He was there in front of her, furious, but, in the meantime, lost. Hitomi never thought that he would have continued to think about her, to love her...

The tension was palpable and the air became increasingly oppressive.

"Hitomi, if it depended only on me, if I didn't have the responsibility of thousands of people, I will let all, there, right now, to follow you on the Mystic Moon!"

She saw in his eyes a so intense contrast, an improbable mix of anger and resignation.  
He was able to do what she has never had the courage to do: leave everything for love...

Then, Hitomi felt a strong pain shake her chest. She was bending under a terribly damning feeling: guiltness.  
At the edge of malaise, she remained unable to speak or move.

Disappointed by her absence, Van was about to leave the room.

Feeling him going away, she returned hurriedly to reality

"Van, please wait!"

The young man stopped but didn't turn around.

As if her legs gave way beneath her, Hitomi let herself slide against the wall and crouched down, in tears.

Van tipped his head back and sighed. Taking upon himself and stifling his resentment, he slowly approached her.

"Hitomi, can I ask you a favor?"

The young woman looked up, disconcerted.

"What?" She whispered between sobs.  
"During the next few days, I want to focus on the investigation about this mysterious Alexandre. You have known my brother, you can maybe help me.  
Also, I want to ask you to stay here some time, without obligation, just to see if you really cannot be happy here."

A little reassured by the calm he suddenly showed, Hitomi came to her senses and listened him continuing.

"If after this period you wish to go back home will still there, I would accep ... I would use my drag-energist to help you return to the Mystic Moon and we will continue our lives away forever..."

At this time, the heart of the young woman raced. Multiple conflicting thoughts jostled in her head, she did not know where she was.

"Okay..." She replied.

Handing out her arms, Van helped her stand up and regain her equilibrium. She noticed in his eyes a great sadness.

Then he went back to the exit and on the doorstep, he added:

"Hitomi… Know that if you choose to stay, I promise you to make you the happiest woman ever. There wouldn't be more loved either on Gaea or on the Mystic Moon."

Through a veil of tears, Hitomi saw him go away. Then, she held out her hand, murmuring his name almost inaudible, as the door closed behind him.

 **OoO**

Meinmet enthusiastically discovered the apartment that was reserved for him. Located on the second floor of the main building which had three, it was light and airy.  
Through, he enabled the old man to see what was happening everywhere, putting his inquisitive nature blissfully happy.

Alexandre looked at him rhapsodized when suddenly he received a blow of a stick on his shoulder.

"Go! Follow me!"

It was Yiris, visibly furious. Faced with this hostility shown, Alexandre was worried about what awaited him. Intrigued, Meinmet came to question the unexpected visitor:

"And where are you taking him?  
"In his own apartments! Don't worry, I will give you him back you for lunch!"

The purpose was so curt that the old Prince didn't dare add nothing, sending just a small sign of encouragement to his protege who left the room.

Hurry, Yiris went to the elevator and motioned to Alexandre to enter. The young man saw that the small platform was crowded with luggage and a camp bed.

"To the third!" The general shouted.  
"Let's go!" A voice from the ground replied.

Face to the astonishment of Alexandre, Yiris felt obliged to explain.

"You have only taken the steps until now, isn't it? When the palace was rebuilt, His Majesty has seen fit to endow it with lifts seen that there still three floors. To actuate it, mole-men turn the cranks. They live in the basement of the palace, in a shade and cool place, and are paid handsomely to relay each other on different machines.  
"Mole-men? The young man asked, sceptical.  
"Yes, you've seen Merle, the cat-woman, right? On Gaea, there are many races of animals-men : wolves, cats, moles, birds, fishes... Gaea is a sort of fantastic bestiary."  
"You speak as if it was not usual for you…" Alexandre dared.

The elevator stopped and Yiris started out with her camp bed and bag. The young man wanted to offer his help. However, the hostile look she gave him dissuaded him.  
She walked to the end of the corridor and opened a door.

This room was overlooking a rather light. On the right, an empty library was in the angle with a small round table and, stood on the left, there was a fireplace.  
The place was lit by a large window, near the hearth.

Advancing into the room, Alexandre noticed the presence of a room which access was facing the fireplace.  
The place itself had also a hearth and, as furniture, just a bed, two chairs as a bedside table and a commode on which was put his bag.  
At the back of the apartment, he found a bathroom.

Returning to the main room, he saw Yiris going up her cot between the front door and those of the chamber.

"So, she announced, here we are. We will cohabit here! His Majesty has asked that I constantly watch over you, so I moved... I warn you, I will use the bathtub!"

Alexandre didn't answer. He continued to browse the place without a word.

When he finally emerged from his thoughts, his gaze lingered on Yiris. This one ended to put her affairs in order and made her bed creaking.

Deep down, he asked himself many questions about the motivation of anger which the general harbored against him. Yiris seemed to have a personal contentious with him, but which one?

 **OoO**

By late afternoon, Hitomi quietly regained her senses. After what had happened in her room, she needed to breathe out.  
Alone, she wandered through the gardens, a shawl put over the shoulders to protect her the freshness of dusk.

With wonder, she discovered the places. Many flowerbeds were spread under her eyes and she was pleased to find small kiosks at the turn of paths.

The place was full of peace and serenity, bathed by the silence and caressed by the gentle evening breeze.  
All that was far from the turmoil in which she was found few hours before.

Slowly, she felt lighter, as unfettered. She promised to Meinmet to dinner with him and Alexandre but loved to prolong her walk as much as possible.  
She knew that the old Prince would look for her sooner or later, so...

Suddenly, her little bubble of peace broke out. An anxious presence was being felt.

Turning round, she saw Constantin sitting on a railing. Again dressed all in black, his shirt wide open, he always appeared as sneaky.

"Good evening, Miss Hitomi, you stroll?" The young man asked with a petty smile.  
"Yes…" She replied warily.  
"After all, you aren't so unhappy here. I admit, I love listening at doors... I must say that being a bodyguard of His Majesty, I necessarily have my ears that lying around close to him. Even if there, I confess, I was fired."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Master Van treats you well and, anyway, you fell on the right side of the barrier on Gaea, believe me! However…"  
"However?"  
"So, if it turns out that His Majesty is a good King, I disagree with some of his faults, especially his private life."  
"How so?" Hitomi asked, anxious to discover something that will didn't please her.  
"Well, Constantin said amused by turning around Hitomi, it turns out that when I shouted you his love a few hours ago, it's odds on that His Majesty was lying in a position undoubtedly indecent with her little feline favorite. It's not a secret that they were lovers for several years. And I can tell you that it sickened a lot of people..."

On hearing his words, Hitomi, ulcerated, returned running to the palace.

Looking her leaving, Constantin was very proud of his effect and made up his mind to follow discreetly in order to attend what would happen.

Passing near a tree, he stopped.

"You're a jerk!" Yiris said, leaning against a trunk.  
"I don't think, big sister. I'm the voice of reason!"  
"While I agree that Lord Van and Merle correction should have to admit their little game to this girl, your method makes me want to vomit."  
"And it's you who say that... Constantin sighed. You, who is a monster who had sold her soul to the devil..."

Yiris faced her brother, arms crossed, they exchanged a look of hate.

"This girl doesn't have to pay your frustration of being badly fallen on this planet. And concerning what I have done, it's my ownbusiness, and it engages only me!"

On these words, she turned and was about to return to the building. Constantin looked at her with disgust.

"You, you make me laugh. I know what you are. One day, the others will know too and you will pay. The King is as twisted as you on this point! I wonder why he supports you so that all you deserve is death!"

Annoyed, Yiris sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"And what prevented you from lay down the law yourself?"

Stung to the quick, Constantin didn't know what to say. Watching his sister going away, his mind filled with memories.  
He raised his eyes to the Mystic Moon and remembered the silhouette of a girl with fair hair wearing a white dress who looked at the landscape from the top of a rock...


	7. Chapter 7

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on November 1st 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on March 25th 2013 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 7_

 **The other exiles**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Revolted by the words of Constantin, Hitomi returned to the palace with an angry step. Meeting a servant, she asked him where were the apartments of Van.  
The man indicated the first floor but couldn't add a word, the young woman already climbed the stairs, furiously.

Arrived on the floor, she crossed the main hallway and, pasting her own apartment, noticed, at the end of the corridor, a door guarded by two sentries. She rushed.

"This is the King's room?" Hitomi asked.  
"Yes, Miss! One of the soldiers replied. But…"  
"Let me in!" She yelled, jostling them.  
"Miss, please, wait until to be announced. Miss..."

Fear of hurting her and thus incurring the wrath of the King, they resigned themselves to let her pass up.  
Suddenly opening the door, the young woman went into a hall and shouted.

"Van, it's true what is said about you and Merle?"

A few seconds later, Van appeared on the threshold of a door, wearing a jacket wide open, looking visibly sleepy. It's odds on that he was even dozing a moment before.  
The sentinels apologized as they could for the brutal intrusion. The Sovereign waved them to go away before speaking to Hitomi.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a little annoyed by the previous argument.  
"Don't play this game with me! You know what I mean!"

Van turned brutally his gaze and sighed before regaining his senses.

"Merle, left the place, I prefer."

After several seconds seemed surprisingly long, the young cat-woman appeared behind him, ashamed. She walked around Van and went out of the room running, head down, avoiding the icy stare of the one who was, until then, her friend.

When the door closed, Hitomi's anger exploded.

"So, it's true?" She noticed, indignantly.  
"We haven't been totally honest..." Van conceded, shaking his head.  
"You disgust me! When I think back to your big speech about waiting..."

Taken of a violent fit of rage, Hitomi approached Van.

"Liar!" She yelled, slapping him with all her strength.

The impact resounded into the room. Van had almost lost his balance under the violence of the gesture.

Then, a silence terribly heavy followed. Hitomi was struggling to recover. Eyes fixed on the ground, she wanted to cry but controlled herself to stay worthy.

For his part, Van had taken the blow, keeping his composure.

"Know now that you're back, Merle remains just to sleep with me as we do since twenty years. There we had dinner and we were soon to..."  
"Stop, that's enough! Hitomi interrupted angrily. Don't start with justifications! Merle is like a sister for you and you're having an affair with her! This is… incest! With the fact that… She is a cat-woman…"

Annoyed, the Sovereign looked at the ceiling. The atmosphere was explosive, it became difficult to control himself.

"Many persons have had the same discourse on my father, human, and my mother, descendant of the Draconian people... And of what I know, we are far from be the only in this case...  
Concerning our relationship, I understand your trouble, but between Merle and me, I don't have words to describe what connects us. Yes, she's as my little sister without being..."

Listening to him, he seemed almost nonchalant, Hitomi was disconcerted. Such way of thinking defeated her principles and her conception of morality...

"I don't understand! How did you come to that?" How did you both come to that…"  
"Try to calm down and listen to me!"

Face to the tense and sharp tone he employed, the young woman didn't reply. For his part, Van sat on the nearest chair.  
Trying to stifle his resentment, he breathed deeply, looking for words to explain his actions.

"Hitomi, when we met, I was just fifteen years old. Be realistic, I was a puny boy… I didn't look my age. But the years have passed, I've changed. I grew up, I became a man, and then I started to feel a lack... physical which being stronger and stronger..."

Understanding the allusion, Hitomi became tense, embarrassed.

"In my head, Van continued, it was clear that you will come back, I didn't want to betray you... Time passed, you didn't return, you didn't answer me...  
Merle has always been with me. Her presence, her support helped me to go on, to fulfill my duties as Sovereign. But more importantly, I had someone considerate to confide myself.  
Merle also grew... See a woman so close to me, overflowing with affection to me... I had fallen in this trap without being able to stop this... But that is the past"

After a brief pause, he concludes:

"Hitomi, the only thing I can swear to you, is that it's finished!"

The person concerned doesn't respond as absent. Too many conflicting emotions jostled in her mind.

Giving him a last look, empty, she walked away in silence and left the room.

Once alone, Van dropped his head in his hands. The last seven years were caught him up.

 **OoO**

The next day, Fanelia was in turmoil, the rumor of the incident of the previous day had spread like wildfire into the palace, then the rest of the city.  
Even if nobody really knew what had happened, everyone have is opinion, raising craziest rumors...

Since her explanation with Van, Hitomi obstinately refused to leave her room and talk to anyone.  
This situation worried Meinmet and Alexandre.

In the morning, the two men had a good time trying to convince the young woman to open the door, in vain.  
Hitomi stood herself ground and had seemed them politely, but curtly, through the door.

Since couldn't do more, the two men decided to take their lunch, under the surveillance of Yiris, standing, leaning on a wall a little behind

Curious by nature and perplexed by the behavior of Hitomi, Meinmet remained annoyed and ate without savoring but not without talking!

"Well, things are complicated here, I didn't expect that..."  
"I don't know what to think, all this is unknown to me... Alexandre explained, dubiously. Nevertheless, I hope that Hitomi will be better soon."  
"Ah that... I hope too... I think the trip to Gaea put her in a delicate position..."  
"Delicate, pfff..." The general of the Tusk army sighed.

Intrigued by these words, the old Prince turned to Yiris and questioned her.

"You don't think it's difficult to be away from her reference points, you?"

Advancing a few steps in his direction, the general faced him. A strange smile floated on her lips. Her expression had a little melancholy side.

"You can't imagine how I envy her!"  
"How that?" Meinmet and Alexandre asked together, stunned.  
"In fact, I also come from the Mystic Moon, from Greece, precisely."

A certain astonishment followed this revelation. After a brief silence, the old Prince continued the conversation.

"Ah... surprising... And it is from there you keep your funny accent?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. Her way of speaking always attracted the curiosity, unlike her brother, who had lost this little specificity betraying his origins.

"Constantin and myself have been trained here as we only were seven and thirteen years old. She explained. This happened on the day of my communion..."  
"A communion? It seems to me that the Orthodox don't do this?" The old man, who had known Eastern Europe countries, noticied.  
"Indeed! But there are similar traditions. My maternal grandmother was originally a Catholic Yugoslav. And, remember this, she particularly appreciated the tradition of the Mass followed by a party that was celebrated the thirteen years of the teenagers of her village in the region of Meteora, where she lived since her marriage. She called it "communion". My uncles, my aunts and my mom had done this, and some of my cousins before me...  
August 10th, 1982 should be a festive day, it became the beginning of the nightmare..."

Then, Yiris began to hold tight the little golden Orthodox cross she wore on a black ribbon tied around her neck.

"So it's been almost twenty-five years you live here?" Meinmet questioned.  
"Yes, Yiris answered, that's probably just, I have lost sense of time after all thoses years... I know I was born on August 4th, 1969. I think I was about thirty-five to forty years old..."  
"Well, we are in 2007 on the Mystic Moon, in July, to be precise, so you'll soon be thirty-eight years old..."

Listening these words, the general had a small amused sigh.

"Thirty-eight years... Thirty-eight years... I suddenly feel old! This is the first time for years that I concretely located myself in time... So, I realize that, really, no, I'm not in a nightmare and I will not wake up in my bed, quietly at home, having forgotten everything..."  
"And how did you get here? " The old man asked with some curiosity.  
"Ah that… So it was the day of my communion, so we were in Meteora, in northern Greece. With my brother, we wanted to follow a game of football, so we took a radio and we were sitting at the edge of a cliff to pick up well because there was a lot of noise in the air, strangely…  
Then, suddenly, the sky obscured. The weather became stormy. A strong wind rose. And then, my brother and I thought having see a flash, surprisingly vertical, fall into a river below. A strange light persisted in the water at the point of impact.  
I still don't know why we did that. Constantin and I went to see, along with our just two years old little sister. Despite the steep and rugged ground, we walked with quick steps, as irresistibly attracted. The poor Nikaia had difficulty to follow, she often stumbled but, in a trance, we were content with taking her up and continuing…"

Gradually, the face of Yiris began to be shaking with by nervous trembling. She seemed close to tears.  
Surprised by this sudden fragility she showed, Meinmet and Alexandre remained silent.

After a few moments of silence, the young woman continued her story.

"Finally, we reached the river. And although many minutes have elapsed, the light seemed even stronger and above all, it was clearly pink. I remember saying to Nikaia to stay on the shore while Constantin and I started to move forward in the water without even removing our shoes.  
I remember my sister crying. She clasped her ragdoll on her breast and told us she was scared, she wanted we back to our parents... But we didn't listen...  
In water, we soon spotted a bright pink big stone. It seemed as it called us, I wanted to raise it but impossible. Constantin wanted to help me and then..."

This time Yiris trembled her whole body, her discomfort was visible. The look in the wave, she could still talking, despite a voice clearly lacking her ordinary insurance.

"A circle of light surrounded us... Immediately we came back to reality and realized our mistake... Our sister was screaming. We plead her to stay where she was. We wanted to escape from this circle, but our feet were still glued to the floor...  
It was then that a pillar of light was going from the ground to the sky. Suddenly, we were off the ground. We cried, begged it to stop, we tried to move... But no way…  
Nikaia was increasingly panicked. Ignoring our warnings, she wanted to help us, she began to go into the water. For the last time, we told her to stop walking and here we were as projected into the sky..."

After this difficult passage, the general paused, the time to recover by taking her breath calmly.

"We landed in a lake. And then, the situation has taken a turn even more crazy! This was a cat-man who has rescued us! When we ended up on the shore, we saw the Earth and the moon shining in the sky...  
People were nice to us. They welcomed us into their village, offered a home. However, it was over, we were not at home and we had no means to turn back..."

Then, Yiris walked to a window where she could watch her home world with a nostalgic smile.

Wishing to learn more, Meinmet dared a question that he judged unwelcome soon after he has asked it.

"And how did you become a general?"

As if she hadn't heard anything, Yiris kept, a few moments, her gaze lost into the sky. Feeling that it was better to speak than let speculate, she sighed before explaining.

"It's long and complicated... The life of the exile wasn't easy every day... I had to learn to fight and it has proved that I was quite good at it. I conquered a tribe and my little feats of arms have brought me to be appointed to this position by His Majesty.  
You should know that the King had decided to create a new army to better represent the country and its patronage and the one of Tusk army, which leader hadn't parents alive, were chosen by the Sovereign in his soul and conscience."  
"I understand, Meinmet said, but still, you had to take part in some important battles to finish in this..."

The old man didn't finish his sentence, Alexandre had given him a violent nudge in the side and his disapproving look convinced him to stop the discussion there.  
Feeling embarrassed, Meinmet murmured:

"Sorry…"

Yiris seemed surprised by this sudden interruption of the conversation, but above all, relieved. She returned directly to her normal state, ironic.

"Come on men, finish yours plates! I have something to do and I've to take my ghost with me. Lord Meinmet, if you feel like it, if the fancy takes you, you can come and see, it's makeshift repair on melefs."

The word "melefs" directly rained to the old man who seemed excited to go to a workshop.

"The mechanical, that speaks to me!" He said with a big smile.

Alexandre, for his part, remained silent. He was still talking about something unknown to him. He stood up to follow Meinmet, impatient to see the machines.  
This is when the look of Yiris crossed his.

He thought to see thanks.

 **OoO**

On the path that led them to the workshop, Meinmet and Yiris began to sympathize despite the extreme tension of their previous exchange.  
First, they discussed about the technologies of Gaea comparing them with those of the Earth and, then, they discovered a common love of bicycles, songs of Boney M and pistachio flavored ice-cream.  
And all this took place under the stunned eyes of Alexandre, who couldn't believe the surreal direction the conversation had taken.

The arrival at the workshop even more surprised him. Amazed, he detailed the impressive machines that looked like huge armor seated on thrones.

The arrivals were greeted by a huge black-bearded soldier, another puny with just a mustache and a small man with glasses who having multiple tools attached everywhere on his work clothes.

"Well, chief, you're finally here!" The hefty soldier said.  
"Ah Haymlar, don't tell me. I am a sentinel I have difficulty to manage my time."  
"Hey hey, it's a very special mission entrusted to you, chief!" The lean soldier noticed with a facetious air.  
"Oh, Yrkas, for God's sake, give it a rest! I'm not patient mood!" Yiris replied.

With these words, she went to a melef black with red designs on interlocking tusks on that could be considered as its arms.  
Stamping the ground with a visible annoyance, she grumbled. Not daring to irritate her more, no one spoke until she broke the silence herself.

"Amelk, your diagnosis?"

Completely arched under the weight of his mechanic equipment, the little man with glasses walked towards the general.

"A failure in the conduction system of the left arm, but I can solve the problem. Mechanical transmissions are good, it must come from energy supply."  
"And concretely, when it will be repaired?"  
"Hmm, not right away, chief. I just received this morning the plans of the manufacturer, I will have to study the circuits..." Amelk explained, heading towards a table covered with papers.  
"Melefs are filths! Yiris said, following him. They cost a fortune and are not even reliable. Good thing I didn't currently need it!"  
"You should change yours!" Haymlar laughed.

Hearing that, his comrade Yrkas crushed his foot in order to make him understand that he was going to cause a storm. And that was the case, Yiris flew into a rage.

"You stupid idiot, this model is the only one I can use. In addition, to pay it, I bled two years pay. Anyway, I hate melefs, they are unmanageable…"  
"This is because you are too small to enjoy it!" Haymlar noticied with a big smile.

Time stopped in the workshop, each one was waiting for a response after this scathing remark. However, the face of Yiris just became deformed Yiris by nervous tics.  
Given this situation, Meinmet couldn't help himself bursting out laughing, which made falling tension directly.

"Excuse me, the old Prince said, but I thought I heard my brother, except that he complained that it wasn't made for big people.  
"Hey hey, Amlek continued, finding the guymelef that suits you is difficult! Now that most of the production is done in series, find his model is the true initiatory journey!"

The conversation settled. Meinmet learned that the three men were subordinates of Yiris, Haymlar his second Yrkas and his aide-de-camp.  
Concerning Amlek, he was responsible for overseeing the machines of the Tusk army and told many stories about the chronic discord between his general and melefs.

While the small group chatted gaily, Alexandre walked around the room, observing carefully melefs, as in a trance, before returning to the feet of the one of Yiris.

Suddenly, Amlek jostled his chief. She wanted to yell at him first but small gestures and nods he made prompted her to follow his gaze.  
Indeed, an unexpected scene was taking place: Alexandre was in the cockpit of the machine and seemed to manipulate the connections in the area down. Suddenly, to the astonishment of all, he managed to start the melef before making up the famous left arm.

"How did you do that?" Yiris asked, destabilized.

The young man came out of the cockpit with a lost air. To see him, he seemed to emerge from a trance.

"I… I don't know…"  
"I'm not kidding, the ghost! You started this thing and you've even repaired it, while from the Mystic Moon, you can't do that! Who are you?"

Alexandre stood up on the stairs to access the machine and stared at Yiris. Suddenly, the decor changed around her. He saw her, outside, at night, in the ruins. She was in armor but looked at him the same way, confused and aggressive in the meantime.

Stricken with a violent headache, he sat down.

"I don't know, he said, angrily against himself, no I don't know..."

Yiris didn't lose countenance. She approached and inveighed him.

"Follow me, and fast!"

In front of the fury of Yiris, Meinmet tried to intervene. The young woman pushed him politely but firmly.

"Don't get involved, it's between him and I!"

Alexandre finally raised up and followed close behind Yiris. They left the workshop, leaving Meimnet, anxious, with the soldiers, skeptical.

Hurry, the general passed through buildings and gardens before going into the forest. Silent, the young man followed her, his head always made him suffer a lot.

After several minutes of walking, she stopped.

It was a small clearing, there was many imposing monuments. One of them faced Alexandre, who also remarked on the side, a white melef on which plants were grown.

"Is it your grave?" The general asked with a dry tone while staring at him.  
"My grave?" Alexandre mumbled, disturbed, advancing towards the stele.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. His skull seemed as caught in a vise increasingly tight. Many images passed through his mind, vague and fleeting.  
And suddenly, he felt like a knife in the chest before losing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on November 7th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on December 5th 2015 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 8_

 **The need to understand**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A groan of pain, Alexandre slowly regained consciousness. On seeing him open his eyes, Hitomi and Meinmet sighed in relief.

Noting that, Van and Yiris, farther, left the room and began to talk in the hallway.

"What happened?" The King asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know. This man is sometimes really strange. Before, he repaired my melef. Then, in front of the grave, he fainted. Each time, he looked like he was sleepwalking."  
"Why did you brought him there?"  
"I have to understand, comedy has lasted long enough! I wanted to confront him with what it seems to be. You know, for me, it becomes intolerable. I saw a dead person smiling to me, I cannot bear to see him risen up from the grave and talk to me as if nothing had happened..."  
"We talked about that one hundred times, but are you sure of not having dreaming?"  
"No, I swear on my honor and even on my life! It was ten years ago, your brother's opened his eyes and smiled at me. I know it hasn't any sense, it's impossible, but still... Looking at this man is nonsense too! But, yet you see him like me..."  
"It's a fact..." Van sighed. I'm lost too..."  
"What should I do?"  
"Continue your mission, what it happened proves that things are moving. We will end up to know the true..."

The Sovereign went away, leaving Yiris alone with her doubts. A memory crossed the mind of the general: she saw herself walking in the ruins of Fanelia, and suddenly, on a pile of rubbles, a man was facing her, Folken Fanel.

Every detail of that brief encounter came to her mind, especially the remark on the fact that a true soldier should carry a sword, which Yiris hadn't at this time.  
The intonation of the voice, the look, in addition to the appearance, Alexandre was so like Folken... Impossible but so real...

Meinmet came down the hall and faced the young woman against the wall.

"Can I ask a question?"  
"Go... "  
"What do you think he is?"  
"An undead, maybe."  
"So why we are not scared?" The old man asked, puzzled.  
"Because he inspires confidence, it was in his nature... I haven't seen this man once time alive the man and, at the first contact, you are conquered... He had a way to talk to you, to look at you... It pierced the soul...  
"Alexandre seems to me away from all this..."  
"Far and so close together... "  
"What my nephew said about it?"  
"To continue as we began. Anyway…"  
"Anyway? " Meinmet asked.

The young woman stood up and went into the apartment as she can see the bed and Alexandre spooking to Hitomi, explaining again his incomprehension at the events.

Yiris began twiddling nervously the scabbard of her sword.

"No matter who he is, this man has answers. Answers that I'm waiting for a long time! As I have not those ones, his life will be my only priority, I want to understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"Why I was sent here to live the hell!" She replied nervously.

Meinmet bowed his head, and then he called Hitomi, suggesting her to let Alexandre rest. This latter nodded and left the room with the old man.

After they left, Yiris exchanged a meaningful look with Alexandre, sitting on his bed, without a word.

 **OoO**

Hitomi and Meinmet walked to the garden. Passing near the repair workshop of melefs, the lean Yrkas came to meet them.

"Excuse me, Lord Meinmet, do you know what happened with the chief? "  
"Well, Alexandre fainted."  
"She did nothing at least? This story has put her on her edge. We feared that she get carried away by anger."  
"No, she did nothing. But why are you so worried?"  
"This kind of strange things, it annoys her. The chief has always been seeking to understand and this man poses more questions than he solves."  
"What do you mean?" The old man said.  
"I don't know much about the chief. The general Hylden would be able to tell you more, he knows her better well. Moreover, he asked me to give him news quickly. However, I can tell you that the story of the risen dead, that's exactly what could push her into her extremes..."

After those words, the soldier took leave, leaving the old man and the girl confused.

"Things are far from being clear here..." Meinmet noticed.  
"You cannot imagine how!" Hitomi sighed.  
"Anyway, Miss, I think I owe you some apologies."  
"Apologies?"  
"Yes, I have talked a lot since I came here and I understand you didn't want to come back because you've been through hard times here."  
"I can admit I didn't want to return to Gaea... But Meinmet, do not feel guilty! I realize only now that wanting escape our own past was not the solution. I had to come back... However, things are not simple... I feel lost..."

Hitomi had said that last sentence with a sad look.

"So you must take your time and make a list with the good and bad things, it will help you to make a decision!" Meinmet replied with a smile. Finally, please, excuse me, Miss Hitomi, but I have someone with I want to discuss."

This time, Hitomi was alone with her ideas. She thought about her family, who still had to worry about her, to Yukari and Amano, she was afraid of ruining their marriage with her disappearance...

Then she began to think about her relationship with Van. At last, if there was still a relationship...

 **OoO**

Meinmet's curiosity had always been his greatest failing. Yiris had greatly intrigued him and wanted to understand her story: how a girl of the Mystic Moon had turned soldier on Gaea? What was the hell that she was referring to?  
Meeting the famous Hylden, who was closed to her, seemed a good track to follow.

In another area of the palace, marked by claws, symbol of this part of the army. It was riding time. Many soldiers came to master their horses.  
Asking his way, Meinmet arrived in a small office. Behind a table overflowing with leaves, stood a young man with long brown hair.

"Good evening, I have the honor to speak to Hylden?"  
"Right! This latter replied with a smile, looking up these files. And you are the Lord Meinmet! Very honored to meet you, Your Highness."

The general tried to rise, but Meinmet gave him a sign that it wasn't necessary. Hylden for his part, invited the old man to sit down.

"To what I owe the honor of this visit, my Lord?"  
"Yiris."  
"Why?"  
"I admit, I like to know more thing about her. The aura of mystery that surrounds her intrigues me greatly."  
"Yiris is Yiris. She is indescribable..."  
"Maybe... But I would like to know how she earned her appearance. When she talked about her early years in Gaea, she trembled."

Hearing these words, Hylden stopped his work and leaned on the back of his chair, realizing that he was going to have a conversation.  
He couldn't refuse to talk to a member of the Royal family.

"I'm not sure what it will advance you to know. But Yiris lives with a ghost. This demon of the past, she sees it everywhere even on her mutilated body."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know the details. She refuses to talk about it, I don't think Lord Van was knowing more. What Yiris lived, she didn't need to talk. She learned to live with accepting it because nothing will erase the scars."  
"What do you know about?"  
"In fact, we know that her career began with the destruction of the village where she and her brother had lived. After, there is a big blur, even Constantin denies the existence of this period. Yiris reappeared at Irini fifteen years after and defeated the Master installed in a duel of unprecedented violence, becoming the leader of this tribe. Her inhuman strength, mysteriously acquired, made that no one disputes her authority."  
"It appears that you know still good."

A small smile crossed the face of the general. He remembered, amused, "the good old days."

"I met her at the end of the war. The leaders were asked to return to the capital. Lord Van wanted to offer a Royal funeral to his brother. But he had a problem to solve, he wanted to bury his brother as a human and not as the monster created by Zaibach. For this, he wanted the mechanical arm of the latter was disassembled.  
At that time there was no one who knows how to remove it without destroying the body. So, as I was a doctor, the King asked me to look how was the arm was made with the hope that I to understand how to remove it properly. To help me, there was Yiris, it turned out that for years she had been a gravedigger, and sometimes had to manage preparations for burials.  
With Yiris, we examined the prosthesis, and pooling our knowledge, we have detached without damaging the body. His Majesty asked that the piece of metal is crushed and that we deal the last rites, and..."  
"And?"  
"Yiris would remove the piece of metal stuck in the torso of the body when she screamed, I remember the scene, she was down several steps, finally sitting on the floor, the piece of metal in her hand.  
When I asked her about what had happened, she told me she was certain that the Prince had awakened and smiled. Having regained consciousness, she told me having meet him once time, in the ruins of the city, refuge when he came to. Her tribe was on duty to protect the place.  
So, she had exchanged a few words with him. This latter was particularly surprised that she has no sword and Yiris replied that the sword was made to kill even unintentionally while the stick that killed if this owner insisted. Folken had replied that she could perhaps find another use to a sword and he promised to give her his own when he wouldn't has the usefulness of it.  
Thus, telling the meeting, she asked the King to recover the broken sword and the fragment, which he accepted. Since Yiris began thinking in her mind that this sword was in fact a answer to her questions. So naturally, with the arrival of Alexandre, this is her world broke down."  
"And what do you think she will do?"  
"What Yiris wants, she gets it. She is not afraid of anything or anyone. By living here, you probably hear a lot of things about her, including that she is the owner of a whorehouse, she is drugged her brother is an alcoholic..."  
"His brother seems to be not more pleasant..."  
"You say, Constantin is hateful. I cannot count the times I've helped Yiris to go pick it up in the gutter after a fight of drunkards. His sister was good to watch over him, he takes pleasure in embarrassing her but she forgives him all... This is his weak point. "  
"And do you know why?"  
"Again, the details, I don't know them, but Constantin speaks of his sister as a monster ... On this point, it could be a friend of my wife... " The young general sighed.  
"Your wife?"  
"I'll be honest, my wife hates Yiris. Unlike her, she is a woman all he has increasingly well educated, logically, she is jealous! Hylden said, amused. Kyria spends her time on slandering Yiris, for her, she is the devil... "  
"The wives are still jealous... Especially if we abandon them to go talk to another woman on a roof..."

Fatalistic face the remarks he heard for the umpteenth time, the General merely shrugged and looked away.  
That the person was more or less immoral, nothing changed!

So he was surprised when the old man leaned forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes life is unfair... We need to!"

Meinmet had spoken with a small sympathetic smile. After this instructive conversation, he went away, leaving the military with his tasks.

The old Prince walked along the esplanade of the palace, thinking all he had learned. His intuition about the fact that Yiris already had an advice on Alexandre grew stronger.  
In addition, the case of Yiris touched him. Her distress of exiled resounded in him. Living in an unfamiliar world and have to adapt, he had known this a long time ago.

 **OoO**

On returning to her apartment, Hitomi was surprised to find Merle who was waiting outside the door. Since the revelations of Constantin, the two young women had just crossed

"I think we have things to speak." The cat-woman said shyly.

Seeing her, Hitomi felt resentment recovered. However, overpowering, she replied without looking at her.

"Yes, follow me..."

Passing before her, Hitomi opened the door and asked her to enter. The young woman walked to the round table in the lounge and sat on a chair, before speaking, in an evasive and monotone voice to her visitor:

"Sit dawn..."

Confused, Merle approached and sat face to Hitomi. This latter will give off any aggressiveness. Her face was turned towards the window, staring out Fanelia.

A strange silence reigned in the room

Gathering all her courage, the young cat-woman began speaking:

"If you wouldn't to talking to me again, I understand. But be certain of one thing, I never wanted to hurt you in any way."

Attentive to each reactions of Hitomi, who remained silent, Merle tried to continue her explanation.

"Lord Van and I even did not know how to explain it with you... We know he had to confess the situation before you learn it by someone else... As was the case..."

Suddenly, Hitomi's face had a little grimace, Constantin revelation back to her.  
Perceiving it, Merle had a great thrill but continued weighing her words.

"Hitomi, since you left, Lord Van worthily fulfilled his King's responsibilities without wavering. But behind the public facade, he was consumed with sadness. The view of him gradually sinking into melancholy was unbearable for me.  
He didn't tell me everything... I could only stay with him in order to soothe his pain.  
Over time, Lord Van has changed a lot, he changed from the frail boy to the man… I had grown up too.  
We always slept together since childhood, but with time, things have been different... Lord Van sought another form of comfort, which I think went far beyond what he could have imagined claim from the time when you left...  
Gradually, this gap began to take precedence over him, even if I though I could see him fight against it. But, one day, everything changed... I couldn't dismiss him... I couldn't do that to him...  
Finally, I accepted this situation by persuading me that way, I would bring him some solace that would allow him to overcome his sadness."

Hitomi remained frozen, almost extinct. She had an expressionless look and remained immersed in her silence.

Merle felt her chest compressed.

"Hitomi... I beg you... Don't blame him!"

The cat-woman burst into tears. Totally distraught, she rushed to Hitomi, and crouched against her knees.  
To her despair, her interlocutor didn't react.

"If in order to you can trust again in Lord Van, I have to leave, I accept that and I will never come back! But I beg you, if you can hate me, I implore you to forgive Lord Van!  
There is not a day when he had not think about you! The one he loves, it's you! I was just a consolation..."

Ensued several minutes of crying. Being about to resigning, Merle was surprised to feel Hitomi gently put her hand on her hair.  
Reporting to the head abruptly, she saw that she was looking into her eyes with extreme gentleness.

"Merle... It's not me that will forgive you, it's up to me to ask your pardon..."

Stunned, Merle's eyes widened while Hitomi put her other hand on her arm.

"Merle... How you must have suffered... Hitomi said softly, beginning to cry. Because of me... Can you forgive me one day?"

Affected, the cat-woman jumped into her arms. They stayed a moment crying while smiling.

Then, raising her head, Merle asked, full of hope:

"Hitomi, you'll stay here with us?"

This latter looked sketching a shy smile. So the cat-woman hugged her whispering "Thank you".

Then slowly Hitomi stood up and walked to the window, wiping her tears. Merle followed.

In the courtyard of the palace, they saw Van conversing with Hylden. As if he felt observed, the King turned his head towards them and saw the two together.

Looking at the Sovereign, Merle turned to her friend:

"You're the woman he wants... I think there isn't a night he didn't dream that it's you who is huddled with him..."

Hitomi smiled slightly. Within minutes, she stood watching Van before leaving the windowsill.  
Then she accompanied Merle at the door of her apartment, thanking her.

Still under the influence of emotion, the cat-woman clasped her of a sincere hug before leaving.

 **OoO**

It was night, everyone was asleep. In the apartment of Alexandre, Yiris was snoring all she could.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard.

"Chief, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a problem with Constantin". Haymlar explained through the door. I discussed with Hylden, and he told me that, this time, he think it's necessary that you go there, your brother screwed up the mess in the whorehouse."

Still half asleep, Yiris rose grumbling.

"I get dressed and go down."  
"OK, chief, Hylden is waiting for you downstairs, I'll watch here, go quiet."

Furious, Yiris dressed in haste, under the gaze of Alexandre intrigued that had emerged and went away, leaving him to the care of Haymlar.

Quickly, the young woman came to the southern gate of the palace where Hylden expected her.

"I'm sorry. He said. But when Haymlar gave me the message of his sister, I felt that there, you had to do something."  
"What he had done this time?"  
"From what I understand, still under the influence of alcohol, and surely something else, he hit several girls, and there he threatens to kill one."  
"Not only he screws for free, but in addition, he puts the mess, but why..." Yiris sighed angrily.

The two generals made their way to the gritty neighborhood, Yiris was struggling to hide her anxiety. She knew her brother, able to have violent outbursts, he had also killed in cold blood a drinking companion a few years earlier and, his fights, frequent, were spectacular.  
If Van had no more or less condoned his actions, conscious of its exceptional qualities bodyguard, Constantin was stagnated for a long time in prison...

Given the seriousness of the incident, Yiris wondered if this time he didn't actually end up in jail...


	9. Chapter 9

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on November 15th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on January 3rd 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 9_

 **An unwelcome visitor**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

If Fanelia was a new city built with a well thought way, it has, like any metropolis, its dodgy area.  
Located south of the city, in an area that almost never sees the sun because of the cliffs, it was a dark place, with establishments where the visitor could hear the cries of drunkards or whores laughter's.

Hylden and Yiris progressed with a firm and pressed step, in plain clothes, a simple beige trousers and a white shirt with brown jacket, sword by side for him, and her usual black pants and top with colored belt maintaining her stick on the back for her.  
In those places, they were quite known, also to avoid any trouble, passersbys looked away.

They came to a small staircase of three massive steps dominated by a heavy wooden door. The woman knocked several firm shots.

"This is Yiris, I come to help!"

The door opened and a girl who only wearing a transparent dress, blond hair in shambles, appeared, completely panicked.

"Oh, chief, I'm so happy to see you! Mila asked me to keep the entry. She tries to calm your brother, but I swear, he's totally crazy. He holds a knife on the throat of Anna and he said he will bleed her like a pig if you didn't come. I beg you, stop him..."  
"Calm down, Sasha! Yiris told. Just say where is him."  
"In the reception room before the garden."

Hastily, the young woman crossed the corridors which the rooms were limited by glowing red curtains of tulle. Hylden following her.

A few meters further, they found a group of young women who were pressed against each other, trembling with fear.  
Facing them, wallowing in cushions, barechested, lying, holding on him a terrorized redhead girl that he maintained with a knife, Constantin was enjoying his effect.

The Madam, a tall brown haired woman aged about fifty, with rounded shapes highlighted with a red dress and fitted bodice, was talking to him, trying in vain to calm him.  
She kept some confidence despite the ambient pressure. It was necessary to say she was the sister of Haymlar. They resembled physically and in behavior.

Disgusted by this pathetic spectacle, Yiris departed the crowd to force a path to her brother.

"Constantin, you'll tell me what is wrong with you?"  
"Oh, but would not my favorite sister? The young man joked, inebriated. And besides, she came with her lover."

Hylden, stayed behind, made an effort to not go put his fist in the face of the arrogant, who laughing to see that his remark had reached its target.

"Seriously, I was almost to wait!"  
"Wait for what? " Yiris asked, furious.  
"Well, you forsake me my dear sister, and your little employees, too cute and imaginative in bed they are, don't replace your presence…"  
"What do you want?"  
"Allow you to enjoy a little moment of relaxation. Look, you are free from your work, you should drink a glass with me, and why not, choose a more relaxed dress like these girls. However, the doc, he said, addressing to Hylden, he goes out! Incest is already nasty, with a threesome as a bonus, it would be really bad taste."  
"You're worse than drunken! Yiris said afflicted. What you have taken anything to talk about such a frenzy?"  
"Loneliness drives you crazy, what do you want…" Constantin replied by dancing his knife on the neck of his hostage.

Feeling more than delicate the situation, Yiris understood that strong measures would not work and she would have to get into the psychopathic game of her brother.  
She nodded telling to Hylden to leave the room with the girls.  
He obeys only the manageress stood behind the curtain to see what was happening.

"I fear for the little young..." She said, trembling, to Hylden.  
"Mila, trust in Yiris, she will calm him down."  
"You believe what you say or is it just words supposed to reassure me?"

A sigh was the answer.

Now alone with her brother, Yiris starts releasing her hair, leaving them intentionally fall along her face.  
With a slow and studied gesture, she gives off her stick from her belt before putting it on the ground. Then she began to advance on all fours on the cushions to her brother.

"Isn'it you who said that, at the three, it's not correct? Then let the girl go away…" She whispered in his ear with her strangely warm caressing voice.  
"I don't know, my dear sister. I also know that you disapprove incest, So I think you lay a trap for me..."  
"Oh, you will not trust me…"

The look of Yiris had something sensual, her body language made her attractive. Hylden watched her. He didn't know if it was disgust or jealousy he felt to see her proceeds in such way with Constantin.  
With sureness, general kissed his brother in the neck while moving her hand on his chest. Delicious little shivers traveled Constantin who seemed to enjoy the situation.  
Suddenly, the look of Yiris crossed that of the hostage, she made a little nod.

Taking advantage of the loosening of his brother's attention, Yiris blocked the hand holding the knife. She raised the arm with a sharp blow, making him drop his weapon, allowing the hostage to break free.

"Bitch, you got me trapped!" Constantin shouted, rabid.

A fight began. Yiris and Constantin settle their scores with their fists. The altercation was violent and rapid. The furniture was all already on the ground, as victuals. In some shots exchanged, the sister had blood on her lips while the brother showed a shiner.

After a brief pause where they look each other, the fight flared up again. Constantin insulted his sister as much as possible, she only responded with blows.

Hylden wanted to stop this, but that doesn't seemed most evident. The two opponents had a force superior to his own, and they move too quickly to allow him to give a clearly felt sword blow in the leg or arm of Constantin in order to calm him without risking injury Yiris by the way.

Finally, it was Mila who brings him the solution, handing him an improvised weapon.

"In the worst case, if you're wrong, you shouldn't hurt the chief too strong…" The madam suggested.

Taking advantage of a break in the confrontation, Hylden walked behind Constantin. This one, too focused on his sister, didn't see the coming vase that the general broke his skull.  
After all, it was over and the prostitutes sigh of relief.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, Yiris looked with sorrow at her brother miserably spreading on the floor. The Madam approached and took her in her arms.

"You're the best, you know! Thank you!"  
"I'm just trying to make up my mistakes... Yiris said with a weak smile. Mila, I promise you that, this time, you will have no longer to open to him, he crossed the red line."  
"You're not responsible for his attitude. Usually, he's just the most salacious and stingy client. This is the first time that I see him so. Most of the time, he collapses drunk and you just get him back in the quiet."

While they were arguing, Hylden attached Constantin's arms with a rope, too wary of this one woke up.

"He will not wake up any time soon! Mila said. Come enjoy a refreshing both!"

The two young generals followed the Madam to a small room where the girls had prepared a small buffet to thank their saviors.

After a well deserved rest, Yiris and Hylden picked up Constantin and trailed him in the streets to the palace.

Once the young man in bed, they sat on a bench outside.

"I think we need to talk about it to His Majesty. Your brother becomes uncontrollable…"  
"I know, but…"  
"But what? You have to stop protected him! Who knows, a good time in jail will refresh his ideas!"  
"I am aware, however I cannot do that to him."  
"Finally, why?"

Yiris put her elbows on her knees.

"Because if he's here, it's entirely my fault."

Hylden wanted to continue the conversation and try to convince Yiris, but he didn't have the time.

"So you flirt together?" A angry voice declared.

Facing them, appeared a dark haired woman in night blue bathrobe and slippers assorted, some luxurious bracelets on the wrists despite the late hour.

"Kirya, go home, please."  
"And if I don't want? And if I made a good scandal in the middle of the night?"  
"You don't need to make a scandal! Hylden answered trying to keep calm.  
"No, you're right, someone knocks on the door, and hop, my husband disappears. And now, I find him smelling whorehouse with his slut, of course!"

Obviously feeling targeted, Yiris raised her head to face the pretty Lady's look, then stood up.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving!

And she disappeared, leaving Hylden suffered endless reproaches of his wife.

 **OoO**

Before returning near Alexandre, Yiris made a small detour through his old apartment. Constantine slept like a log on what was her bed before.  
His snoring would probably have awakened a dead...

Verifying, one last time that the person concerned couldn't be aware of her presence and that the surroundings were calm, she discreetly raised a slab of the floor.  
With great caution, she pulled out a little bag of burlap. Its content, everything needed to inject drugs, "offer a fix" as it was said on her native land.  
Unbeknownst to her parents,, Yiris had started the drug early, first smoke weed with her friend, Jamie the records seller, then the heroin drug...

Quietly, she prepared a mixture, no more parents to watch, no need to search to sprick in a hidden corner...  
For a brief moment, she let herself fly and then returned to reality as quickly.

Fortunately, she knew how hid this vice, Hylden seemed to suspect something, but he had not yet taken her on the fact...

The only one who knew the truth was Constantin.

At the few moments they shared together, they found nothing better than to destroy themselves by injecting this crap into the veins.

After arranging her affairs, the older sister went to see her little brother one last time. His arms were covered with traces, he must have his own reserve now because Yiris had noticed that the level of her hadn't changed...

Alcoholic, drugged, thirties years old, Constantin wouldn't go far anyway...

And Yiris knew she was guilty of not being able to protect him, even up doing the opposite by sharing her addictions...

 **OoO**

The meeting that took place today in the Council chamber lost in endless palavers. The vigorous exchanges sometimes shook the walls. Mayek ans Yiris frequently violently opposed each other.

In fact, last few months, everywhere on Gaea, a strange phenomenon was causing troubles: the stealing of energist. The frequency and importance of the attacks cannot be a coincidence.  
Whole convoys were intercepted and, every time, no witnesses had been left.  
Fortunately, mines, placed under high surveillance, hadn't been the object of attack. However, the transit of the precious resource posed a problem in all countries.

In Fanelia specifically, the situation became untenable. The wooded and hilly nature of the country facilitated ambushes. Three commercial convoys, bringing energist to Asturia for making melefs, were intercepted in a short time despite significant escorts, a disaster.

The biggest convoy of the year from Arzas, had to leave in a few weeks, so drastic measures had to be considered.

"Your Majesty, Mayek said firmly, I believe we have no choice. We must recruit soldiers and ensure escort convoys by at least two hundred men each time. We lost too much energy in a short time. Moreover, those who rob us must now have a substantial force, if they attack us, our current armies certainly not be enough."  
"We will not send children! Yiris raged. Your Majesty, enrolled soldiers are never highly effective. And when you see the speed and violence of the assaults, I think the number will not stop our enemies. What is needed are more seasoned soldiers. Also, I think that train assault troops to watch discreetly convoys would be an advantage!"  
"Always trying to sell your concept of the army of shadow, Yiris! Your buffoons are just good enough to steal an apple when the merchant has his back turned."  
"Your bad faith and your methods of oaf characterize well you Mayek. You know perfectly that the troops I have formed in Irini have a great potential, they know remained discreet and leap."  
"Leap upon what, a rabbit?"

Mayek and Yiris seem ready to jump on each one, the other two generals didn't dare to intervene.  
It was Van who finally settled the debate.

"I received a message from Asturia. In a few time a conference on this subject will be organized in Palas with officials from all states, even Basram should participate. We will see what to decide at this time.  
Meanwhile, Ruhm should soon return from his pilgrimage in lost mountains. When he has reached Arzas, it will send us a letter to tell us the next departure of the annual convoy of the large mine. This leaves me time to think about your proposals for the escort to give it..."

 **OoO**

The days flow quietly in Fanelia. After several days in bed because of his headaches, Alexandre spents again his days with Hitomi and Meinmet who had created a small workshop to try to rebuild inventions that had pleased him on the Mystic Moon, such as a bicycle..

Despite herself, Yiris found herself designated as official subject tests and, several times, she ended amid in a of dilapidated scrap under the general hilarity.

Indeed considering himself too old, Meinmet didn't want to test his gears. He judged Alexandre too great, and refused to irritate his nephew wich could injure Hitomi.  
The conclusion imposed by itself : Yiris was the only person knowing biking he had on hand, because, obviously, Constantin showed himself very rarely, didn't seem to appreciate this kind of things that reminded him of his past.

After a few days, Merle, who loved the idea, joined the team. Hitomi had welcomed her rather cordially, as if nothing had happened.  
Enthusiastic, the cat-girl sometimes occupies of the tests, but not really understanding how keep his balance, she roamed rarely more than a meter before falling...

Soon, the little experiments experienced some popularity. It was not uncommon that the test of a new prototype by a Yiris vexed to sacrifice her dignity but who don't hide her pleasure to have fun as a child, brings together much of the palace staff.

Those activities occupy most of the guests time. Sometimes, Van invited them for dinner. And they discussed, Meinmet monopolized the conversation, Alexandre didn't dare to say anything, remaining to fix his plate.

The hot season came to its peak and the harvests would occur. A great celebration will concludes this hard job period.  
Hitomi watched in delight the preparatives. The houses are decorated with colorful garlands adorned by cob of wheat, and the cooks are busy preparing the most original and delicious breads.

As usual, Meinmet spent hours telling his memories, which often earned him small pikes from Merle who found him incredibly self-centered. The old man was happy to be back in his country. Oddly, him, who was gesticulated most of the time in all directions, sometimes let go, as if now that he was home, he was allowed to age.  
That said, his idea to reconstruct on Gaea some of the most interesting inventions of Earth rejuvenated his mind, besides, he, who was born second, appreciated of being the center of the curious interest.

Overall, Meinmet, Yiris, Alexandre, Hitomi and Merle constitute a quintet who got along well. The young cat-girl had forgotten the loneliness that characterizes her days waiting for Van.  
For the general woman, the period being quiet, it was easy to delegate and although she still cursing her surveillance work, she liked to mind off things.  
Meinmet was never tired of speaking, and Hitomi was much amused to listen to his sometimes comical anecdotes or heared him swearing on one of his inventions. This would avoid her to think constantly about what happened with Van.  
Regarding Alexandre, he could hardly be relaxed, but made no case. Only Yiris, which saw him fidget and talk in his sleep, suspected that something was going to surface.

For his part, Van was watching all that, thinking. No conversation with Hitomi since the incident, he didn't know what to say. Just sometimes they exchanged brief embarrassed glances.  
Merle had told the King that the girl was still in shock, it would take time for her to accept and may forgive.  
Time… He had waited ten years. On one side, a little more, it made no difference, on the other, it became a torture. Sometimes his mind wandered, he was dying to hug Hitomi in his arms, to kiss her...  
But even if there were more and more difficult to contain his desire, he knew that resign hiself to be patient was his only chance, as difficult as it may be.

 **OoO**

Night had fallen on the penultimate day of the harvests, the workers rested for their final day of work. Tomorrow, at the same time, the party could be at its height.

Not supporting warmth that hisaccentuates headaches, Alexandre had already fallen asleep, and Yiris, on her side, had taken the opportunity to borrow his bathroom and relax in a little warm water.  
The rest of the palace was also calm, hose who cannot sleep only had the strength to look out their windows as the dry and hot wind overwhelmed them.

Under these circumstances and given the calm of recent weeks, he knew he had to seize the opportunity presented. From the top of a tree in the forest overlooking the city, he waited for the right time, which was not much delay ...

A few moments passed, the fateful moment came. Jumping from branch to branch with the agility of a feline, he passed without difficulty the guards of the edge of the forest whose only felt of its passage a small ephemeral breeze in the leaves of trees.

Lastly, he was facing his goal. A few meters uncovered and it was good. Again, no problem, he jumped from the tree to rush easily on the balcony, yet more than five meters from the ground.  
His target fwas ront of him, it was going to be really its simplest work, he was almost disappointed. False-person murderers like challenges.

He advanced a step, a stick to passed to his neck.

"Stop! You will not go further."

Visibly output hastily from her bath, Yiris stood on his right. Wearing a little black bathrobe knotted hurry with a thick red belt, her hair was up in an improvised bun held by a piece of wood.

"You will know that I hate that one prevents me to bathe quietly!"

The killer chuckled, but he keeped an olympian calm.

"I was told that there was a risk of falling on you. I admit that the ease of this expedition was deeply disappointed me. Now, here's an interesting challenge, the famous general woman about everydoby everyone talks about. "  
"Ah? And what people saids?" Yiris asked amused.  
"That you're the devil incarnate, a true monster."  
"This is not new, people lack of imagination at this point?"

Without moving their bodies, frozen in battle position, they turned their heads to look at each other.

"I suggest going to continue this discussion on the roof. It appears that this poor young man, Yiris said showing Alexandre still asleep, easily got a headache, it would be a pity to wake him with our little explanation. "

The false-person smiled and rushed toward the rooftop in a single bound. To his great surprise, Yiris made the same move to join him.

That's when the confrontation started, the intruder disappeared in the roof tiles, but his combat tactics were systematically anticipated by Yiris who struck where it was necessary.

However, to the despair of the latter, beatings ended mostly in a vacuum, the opponent dodging easily even he having just been located.

Nevertheless since he could hide himself and trap his enemy by surprise, the false-person had to resolve to change his strategy and to combat his adversary head on.  
Armed with a small dagger, he launched his attacks, all dodged. Yiris was also aerial and faster than him, but above all, she mastered perfectly the fight uncovered, so quickly, he could only defend himself.

The quiet of the moonlight night was troubled by the two shadows who were fighting with an almost furtive speed.

Annoyed for not being able take the lead, the killer decides to use a tactic of his people. He walks away from his opponent and began to pronounce a magical incantation.

Nothing... No effect. The murderer could only see that his attack had no impact. Yiris, whose hair were now disheveled and looked like light waves under the rays of the moon, amused herself by typing her stick on the floor, smiling, obviously pleased with the disappointment of the false person.

"I see! This latter said. The other legend that I had heard would be true, I do not want to believe it and yet..."  
"After all, you reassure me about people's imagination! Yiris joked. But tell me, who sent you?"  
"You will understand that I cannot answer."  
"I can force you."

The false-person opined a nod, then started to walk away.

"You know that this is contrary to our nature."

And he disappeared into the night. Yiris remained thoughtful in the moonlight. As she was about to return to her room, a voice called her.

"Bravo, bravo, beautiful!" Constantin said on the roof tiles clapping mockingly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, I walked outside, and I noticed some interesting gesticulations on the roof, and after, curiosity… I was not disappointed for coming, it's rare to see you dressed as little... But seriously, who was your playmate?"  
"Forget it, the important thing is he's gone!" Yiris dryly replied returning keep an eye on Alexandre.

Constantin doesn't add anything, he looked at his sister leaving with a small shabby smile…

"Predictable failure…"

And he also returned inside...


	10. Chapter 10

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on November 22th 2011 on FFFR_  
 _First published in English on August 27th 2016 on DeviantArt_

 _Chapter 10_

 **Free in a summer night**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following day, Hitomi went into raptures at seeing the festivities celebrating the end of harvests. Between the buildings, were deployed multicolored banners embellished with ears of wheat. The people were well matched with the joyful atmosphere with brightly colored clothing.  
Songs resound to the rhythm of fun loving music that Hitomi found oriental accents.

With Merle and Meinmet, she walked in the city, admiring the stalls, tasting curiously the various breads offered…  
The old Prince, happy to live again such a moment, proved inexhaustible in diverse and varied memories about the tradition!

Back on the esplanade of the palace, Hitomi took part in the great banquet for the high dignitaries of the country.  
Briefly, she saw Van. He addressed to her a tender look, she replied with a simple smile and prefer not to go to him. The situation was even confused in her head.

A little behind, Yiris looked around. Frustrated to haven't be able to get something from the intruder, she had decided to keep the incident from the previous day for herself and continued to wonder about the meaning of this attack on Alexandre.  
Intensely immersed in her thoughts, she jumped up, feeling a rod poking her skull.

Turning round, she saw Alexandre smiling to her.

"I noticed that all the women had one, so why not you?" He said before returning to sit down.

Firstly, furious, she wanted to jump at his throat but, all things considered, she chooses not to get excited for so little.  
So offering an amused look with a slight smile to her interlocutor, she adjusted the sprig of wheat, matching with the color of her hair.  
And the rest of the day, this little coquetry earned her many teasing from her soldiers...

The celebrations continued late into the night. The intense dry heat that reigned without even a breath of wind to make it less heavy, exhausted Hitomi.  
She preferred to go to bed early. Leaving Meinmet and Merle enjoying the festivities.

Unfortunately, it was impossible for her to sleep. Tired to turning herself in bed, she finally got up and began to go through the corridors of the palace.

Her nocturnal exploration led her through a maze of empty rooms. And suddenly, at the turn of one of them, Hitomi distinguished a silhouette, sitting on the window sill to contemplate the city.

Looking more closely, she saw Van. As perceiving her presence, he turned around.

One moment, both surprised, they looked at each other in silence. Then, without thinking, Hitomi took a few steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, intrigued.

He didn't answer immediately. With a nostalgic smile, he turned his eyes toward the city from where they heard the latest partygoers still maintaining some ambiance.

"Because these parts are uninhabited and closed most of the time, they are particularly cold, even in summer. It's nice to come here when the heat gets too heavy".  
"It's strange to see a such empty palace..." Hitomi remarked, thoughtfully.  
"We used the old building plans. But we tried to modernize, especially by adding the goods lifts. Also, some fireplace have been moved to make it better heated.  
In the past, the Royal family was numerous: many siblings, several generations, it was necessary to have much rooms to house all these people...  
Now, I have discovered the existence of my uncle, but I know to the obvious: I am the last of my line... " The young King sadly sighed, staring toward the city.

Hearing him talking, Hitomi felt a deep sadness. In the words of the young man, she understood his melancholy.  
At this moment, Merle's words echoed in her mind... She realized the loneliness experienced by Van and his need for comfort.

Exhausted by the heat, Hitomi began to totter before rest on a wall. Seeing the young woman plagued by this slight dizziness, Van spoke to her.

"You not longer borne this heat, right?"

The interested nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. For his part, Van came down the ledge and walked toward her.

"I think I have something that will ease your pain, come with me!"

Smiling, he held out his arms to Hitomi. A brief moment, she hesitated and looked up at the young man.  
He showed a comforting insurance, so she followed him.

During their short walk, the young woman could not avoid feeling a slight anxiety. No words were exchanged, which made the situation even more stressful.  
However, upon reflection, she felt silly. After all, she knew she had nothing to fear from the young King.

Finally, they came to Van apartments, before which the sentinels, run out by the heat, were downright fallen asleep.  
Amused by the "efficiency" of his guard, the Sovereign quietly opened the door. Then he led Hitomi in a huge room that was obviously the bedroom and a small lounge for lunch before inviting her to sit at a table near a window overlooking the courtyard.

Although night has fallen for several hours, the place was pretty clear with the light of the Mystic Moon.  
Van went to a corner of the room and leaned down to grab a basket of woven straw which he placed on the table.

Surprising Hitomi, he took a strange blue fruit with a crescent of moon shape. Skeptical, the young woman retailed it, wondering what taste such a thing could have.

"You'll see, it will astonish you! Van told. But I promise you that eating this will relieve you!"

Taking a knife, the young man sat upside down of a chair, facing Hitomi. Then he planted the blade into the hull, visibly thick, of the fruit explaining:

"This is called a pisico. We can found it in the trees near the mountains. You'll see, it's naturally very fresh, even in this heat."  
"Pisico... This name reminds me of something..." Hitomi said.  
"The piscus, right?"  
"Yes... You had me offered one..."  
"And you have found its juice too acidic!"

Van couldn't be able to not smiling at the memory of this story. But, remembering the slap he received thereafter, he continued thoughtfully:

"I hope, this time, it will be different... "

After splitting the pisico in two, he cut a piece of flesh that pricked with the knife before handing it to Hitomi. Doubtful, she tasted lip service.

Indeed, it was refreshing! So much so that she almost shivered. About the aftertaste, it was pleasant, slightly sweet.

"It's rather good!" She concluded, smiling.  
"I'm glad you like it! I love this fruit, especially by this warm weather!"

Quickly the vision of her pretty delicate lips, well drawn, with their pretty pink color, obsessed him.  
Restraining himself much as he could, he managed to control his mind.

For her part, Hitomi was better. As she slowly regained her wits, her look met Van's look.  
There, sitting in front of her, she saw him as she had never seen him before...

Shy, she continued to observe it. Van had really become a very attractive man... And this thought began to tighten her stomach.

Suddenly, the young man put the knife, took a piece with his fingers and brought it to the lips of the young woman. Despite the confusion that came over her, Hitomi let him do.  
Gently, he gave her mouth and took the opportunity to touch her lips. This contact aroused in him a desire so hot that he had great difficulty to detain in order to not go further.

Disoriented, Hitomi closed her eyes and felt her blood like boil. An impression in total contradiction with the freshness that dissipated slowly her vertigo.  
Embarrassed, she turned her head to the ground before whispering:

"Thank you..."  
"I beg you..." The young King replied in a voice with a soft astonishment.

They were close, so close...Tweaking her hands, Hitomi finally timidly raise her head to Van. This one gave her a look full of passion.  
Bewitched, she moved her face to his, also, he leaned and, thus, they exchanged a light kiss, their first.

After that brief moment of sensuality, was silence. Each one was confused. If Van couldn't stop smiling, Hitomi stared her gaze to the ground.  
After a few seconds, she mumbled something almost inaudible.

"Forgive me..."

So she began to be agitate by slight convulsions, Van quickly realized she was holding back tears. Faced with this totally unexpected situation, he didn't know how to react.

"Hitomi... I…"  
"No... It's all my fault... I'm sorry... At this time, I thought to myself... Gaea was for me all these horrible vision... I believed that with time would change it... But instead, I preferred to please me in shunning my past..."

Matter of seconds, Van looked at her. Not knowing what to say, he slowly approached her hand, she recoiled.  
He sighed.

Then, quietly, he stood up and comes close to Hitomi. She trembled. Calmly, he knelt at her left and held out his hand again.

They stayed a moment, motionless.

Hesitantly Hitomi put her hand to the one of young man before grasp it and pull it tight.

"I haven't thought about how you felt..." She whispered.

Slowly, she raised her head. Her green eyes were still red by tears. That look stabbed Van's heart.  
Deeply moved, he made a little smile and put his other hand over the one of Hitomi.

Smiling in her turn, the young woman added herself as her other hand above before continuing:

"I've abandoned you... I..."  
"Please, stop talking!" Van interrupted calmly.

Their hands still clamped, Van raised up Hitomi. Her eyes riveted to his, she stopped shivering.  
Then he separated his hands of her own before wiped with his fingers the traces the tears had left on the cheeks of the young woman.

"Hitomi... We all commit mistakes... I've been cruel with Merle... We cannot change the past... But we can live the moment... "

He advanced towards her, his hands slid from the cheeks to follow the salient lines of the neck of the young woman.  
Hitomi knew exactly what he wanted and the gene began to seize her was immediately perceived by Van.

Then he looked away and walked a few steps while clutching his fists to discharge some form of tension.

"I'm sorry. You're still tired. I'll accompany you to your apartment, you have to rest."

He went to the door and as he was about to open it, the fingers of Hitomi grabbed the fabric of the sleeve of his free arm.

"Wait…"

He stopped.

Through the fabric of his clothes, the young man felt the heat the one he loved. It was at the edge, soon, he would be able to control himself.

Suddenly, he heard a few words... unexpected.

"Van... I love you! I have always loved you!" Hitomi let go before burst into tears before cuddle up to him.

The King threw back his head. He was dreaming...

No, it was real, she was there... These ten years of waiting had not been in vain...

Then he slowly turned around to tighten the woman in his arms. After enjoying a moment of this simple hug, she gently freed one of her hands and amused herself to point with her fingers the fine designer stubble of Van.

Again, their lips met.

The kiss was passionate, endless... Take upon herself, he devoured her lips greedily before long play his tongue with her.

When he finally let her take a breath, he whispered in her ear:

"Hitomi... I love you too. If you know how..."

The perfume of the young woman, the warmth of her body against him, the kiss he had dreamed... Van swung, unable to stop himself.

He imprisoned Hitomi in his arms before browsing her with avid caresses. Drunken by his gestures, she let herself go away.  
Little by little, he became more daring and ventured his hands on her hips.

The young man was full of ardor. However, perceiving that she was tensed sometimes, he tried as best he could to temper his enthusiasm.  
He coveted her for so many years... But this moment, he wanted to savor it together. He had to control himself!

Calmly, he loosened his grip and ran his hands through the hair of the woman to free them from the ribbon that held them.  
Like a river of gold, the ash-blond strands slid down around the face and neck of Hitomi.

Fascinated, Van seemed to discover a woman for the first time.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered with a possessed look.

Embarrassed, Hitomi show a small smile before turning her head in order to try to hide her cheeks reddened by confusion.  
The King gently grabbed her left hand and brought it to his lips. Slowly he ascended the arms with little kisses before being limited by the fabric of her dress.  
Then, with his other hand, he began to detach the belt tied.

When it gave way, the crossed top opened, Van put his hands between the folds of the jacket and going into raptures touching the skin of the throat of the young woman who appeared in his eyes, he kissed languorously in the neck.

Hitomi shuddered deeply embarrassed by the contact of the warm, moist lips devouring her skin.  
Stired up by this little thrill, the King lovingly passed from one shoulder to the other, even having fun to tickle the ear lobe.

Hitomi's breath was short, Van totally lost his reason. Impatiently he finished getting rid of the jacket of the young woman and slipped his hand into his back to untie the ribbon that held her dress.

Suddenly Hitomi winced. Van understood immediately that he had been too eager. So he stopped his gesture and tenderly caressed the hair of his beloved to reassure her.

And when he felt the breath of the young woman being quieter, he began to untie the laces. Progressively, the small shoulder straps holding the dress slid down and it fell to the ground...  
Slowly, Van let travel his palms along the back, savoring the skin softness.

Timidly, Hitomi looked up at the young man. At that moment, he felt her lost, he simply allowed himself at his desires.

"I... I cannot stand it... I want you... " He confessed.

This time, Hitomi froze, she had reached a point of no return. Sensing her discomfort, Van hastened to reassure her:

"If you don't want, I don't will force you..."

Hitomi deep breath to regain her senses. Finally, she looked up at Van and kissed him to show him her wish to continue.

So Van slowly began to detach her bodice. The underwear followed the drawing the arm and the curves of the bust before falling to earth.  
Confused, Hitomi folded her arms across her chest.

To reassure her, Van simply snuggled against her. Reassured, she remained in her arms and even began to touch the body of the young King.  
Despite the fabric of his clothing Van intensely felt the contact.

But not enough...

So, he hastened to get rid of his shirt to remove any fabric border between them.  
Burning with ardor, he passionately hugged Hitomi against his chest. There she noticed, touched, the presence of the pendant she had offered him a decade earlier.

Van was struggling to realize... Hitomi's skin was incredibly soft...

They remain enlaced a few moments, just savoring this new complicity.

However, the ardor quickly regained the upper hand. The King embraced the young woman in the neck before letting down his hands lingering on her back, clutching to the contours of underwear.  
Hitomi couldn't hold a sigh of pleasure.

Greedy, Van slid his hands under the fabric, with an ecstatic sigh in contact with soft curves. And, the more slowly as he could, the King brought down the cloth, perceiving the heavy breathing of the young woman in his neck, but also how she timidly began to caress his back.

And thus, the pants fell to the ground.

Finally... There, in his arms, Hitomi was totally offered to him. He hardly dared to believe...

Then, while covering her with hugs and kisses, he walked to the bed before lie her down on the sheets.

In her own, the young woman had fallen into a kind of passivity. Despite Van tenderness towards her, she couldn't help feeling some anxiety.  
She looked him embarrassed, as he undid his pants, smiling to her.

Gently, he lay against her side and began to caress her body passionately. He first made his fingers travel on the salient lines of the clavicle before lingered on the curve of the breast, hips, legs... he assailed her with many kisses, caressed her with adoration, drawing off him numerous sighs and shivers...

But he wanted more... His hand then started down the hollow of her intimacy. Hitomi couldn't help to fell some apprehension.  
Softly, he began to caress the area with fingertips.

The hand of the young woman tightened on his arm. Then he whispered to her:

"Don't be afraid, let yourself go..."

Meeting his eyes, she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. Feeling her confident again, he gave her a long languorous kiss before lying down again against her.  
Again, he sent down his forefinger to feel the last frontier. And slowly, he began to enter with his finger, but feeling again Hitomi stiffen, he stopped short his gesture.

"I hurt you? " He asked, worried.  
"No, it's OK..." She sighed. "But... it's strange..."  
"If you want me to stop, tell me! I don't want to force you…"  
"Don't worry, it will be OK..."

For the young man, he was out of the question to force the woman he loved. Although, the small sparks which illuminated the beautiful green eyes of his beloved reassured him.  
Resting his head against her heart, he repeated his gesture. Step by step, she relaxed, her breathing became more lascivious.

Then, carefully, Van slipped a second finger. Thus, playing with walls, he went into raptures a long time to observe the body of Hitomi thrilling and savored the fact of giving her pleasure.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Stopping his gesture, he straightened, glancing full of desire to the young woman. Then, spreading her thighs, he lay down on her. Hitomi was destabilized, feeling his manhood closer to her intimacy.

The border was so close. Van was difficultly hold to his instincts urged him to conclude, he still wanted to enjoy it and not to rush.

So, a desire flow through the mind.

He covered Hitomi with caresses and passionate kisses, occasionally returning to devour her lips passionately, before finally continue his exploration... Lower down...

Cajoling her legs, he amused himself by biting a little her toe, making her smile. And, slowly, began to rise..  
At first, he simply embrace her inner thighs, but quickly went astray on nymphas.

Stunned, Hitomi recoiled instinctively. Van stopped and lay down again on her. Tenderly, he strokes her hair and put soft little kisses on her forehead.

"Don't forget, if you want, I stop now..."

The confusion that had reddened her cheeks prevented Hitomi to find her words. She could only smile to him. Knowing it was her way to show her confidence, then he stood up.  
The young woman took her face in her hands and gave his a soft kiss before letting it back down to continue his initiative.

Slowly, he approached her intimacy and delicately put his lips. Under the effect of this particular contact, Hitomi clenched her hands on the sheets.

Little by little, a strange heat wave began to appear, telling her to let go. At every flick of the tongue her body was contracting increasingly stronger.  
Van still amused himself a few moments to make her shiver, varying intensities and movements in order to make her greater to react.  
After several minutes of this delicious torture, Hitomi stretched herself sensually in a last voluptuous sigh.

Happy, King stood up and watched the young woman, blushing, who offered him the most beautiful and disarming smiles.  
Tenderly, he leaned down to caress her sweaty face. Losing himself to admire her, he searched in her eyes a form of consent and knew immediately he had it.

Dubbed, Van hastened to leave finally run free his ultimate desire.

He devoured her lips again and began to bring his pelvis near her own. In a alacrity he hardly temper, he tried to get into her.  
His sudden movement snatched a small cry of pain to the woman.

Controlling his drive with difficulty, Van had an embarrassed look to Hitomi. Touched, she recovered and caressed his face, trying to reassure him.

Taking a breath, he continued his languorous path. So, Hitomi firmly pressed her lips against his and their tongues tangled more as he joined her.  
As best she could, she tried to relax in front of the pain that began to tugging her.

Van tried to master himself but if the passion was too strong. The young woman felt a sharp tearing and reared up because of the pain.

Overwhelmed by the sensuality of the moment, Van rushed into her with happiness. But opening his eyes, the tense expression of Hitomi quickly brought to the reason.

"Excuse me, I don't' want to hurt you! I…"  
"Don't worry ! I'm fine..." She said, although she was unable to retain some tears of pain.

The long seconds of silence which followed were a real torture for Van, who cursed himself for not having been able to retain his instincts.  
Then, Hitomi relaxed and her breath became more suave, she hugged the young man to bring as much as possible near her.

"I love you..." She shouted in a smile mixed with tears.

They took advantage a few moments of this union, motionless, overwhelmed by a deep sense of fullness.  
Van tanned skin contrasted with that pale skin of Hitomi, but here they had became one.

Suddenly, the young King was taken with a bestial impulse.

After ten years of frustration, he had waited long enough!

His patience was gone... He finally let go completely to his drive, engaging in languorous back and forth.  
The kisses became more insistent, interrupted by raucous sighs.

Seeing him possessed by passion thrilled Hitomi. The pain was trailed away, replacing step by step by pleasant sensations.  
She detailed Van's look. The young man bit his lips with pleasure, eyes half closed, dripping sweat showed off his muscles...

Throughout his sudden shots of kidneys, he gradually felt the enjoyment submerge himself and in a last movement, he collapsed on Hitomi, exhausted.  
Finally... she belonged to him entirely!

Her breath short, the young woman regained her senses, while leaning on his elbows, Van took her head before saying, breathless:

"I... I love you... Hitomi..."

There followed a last passionate kiss, Van took full advantage of their union one last time before retiring.  
Then, he lay down against her before bringing the sheets on them.

Snuggled in his arms and cradled by the beating of his heart, Hitomi fell asleep peacefully. Sated with pleasure, Van also savored that rest, satisfied to finally be the first.  
While taking over his breath slowly, he admired a long time the silhouette of the slumbering.

He couldn't realize the intense moment that he shared with the one he had endured the absence for so many years.  
For the first time, he experienced the feeling of having finally te right to be happy, just as a simple man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on November 29th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on November 10th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 11_

 **Fragments of past and future**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Daylight awoke Hitomi. When her eyes flew open, she saw that Van watched her tenderly, leaning on his folded arm.

"Hello… You are awake for a long time?" She whispered timidly.  
"No, don't worry!"

He lied. He no longer sleep for a while. Seeing that he hadn't dreamed and Hitomi was lying, naked, in his bed, he had just watched her sleep, gently touching, taking full advantage of having finally her close to him...

Slowly he stroked the face of the young woman, still sleepy, before expanding over her in order to kiss her, a long time.

"I'm sorry, but my King duties forcing me to leave you. The Council will take place within a little less than an hour, I can't afford to be late."  
"I understand…"  
"Also, I have to..."

The hesitant voice he used left Hitomi perplexed.

"You have to?" She asked, a little worried.  
"In fact, he continued, I can not leave you here. At the end of the corridor, domestics are waiting for the moment when I leave my apartment to come and do the daily cleaning. So if you stay there..."  
"All the kingdom will know what happened this night..."

With a small nod, Van confirmed the intuition that she had, which made her feel very bad. After a last long kiss to reassure her, the young man stood up and picked up their clothes, tending hers to Hitomi.

While dressing up the young King looked out the window: the people just beginning to clean the city following the festivities of the night before.  
Then, not hearing Hitomi move, he turned toward her.

Silent, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, frozen, looking at a blood stain on the sheets... Gently he approach her and lifted the young woman before hugging her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I was too brutal last night... I hope you are not suffering..."  
"No, be sure, I'm fine, but... about the stains..."  
"Don't worry, I promise to solve this problem with the greatest discretion before going to Council."

When the two were dressed, Van led Hitomi in a small annex room annex of his apartments. Hitomi was surprised to see him drag a wall.  
A secret passage therefore he drove into a small room just lit by a high gate open on the outside.  
Again, he slid, uneasily, a wall, and this time they found themselves in one of the annexes of the apartments of Hitomi.

With an embarrassed face, he explained:

"There is the same passage to the garden side dependence. It's crucial that a Sovereign was never trapped in his apartment. Many ghoulish stories plead in this direction... But you can see with the fact that it was blocked, as this one has never been used to spy on you!"

With her hand, Hitomi chuckled before passing the threshold of the secret door. Taking her hands, Van spoke to her:

"Are you sure everything is okay?"  
"I swear, it's alright! "  
"Whether, you must know one thing, this night spent together only belongs to us. I promise you will not have to fear the consequences, I will not impose you anything.  
I know you need to reflect, I'll let you all the time needed, but it will never break the moment we share together."

Then returning to his room, Van removed the stained sheet and put it in the chimney where he lit a brief fire.  
And, while compromising piece of fabric burned, he replaced it with a new one before finally going out in the corridor.

Passing briefly through his office, his path crossed that of Merle. Looking around and seeing they were alone, he hugged her and whispering:

"Merle… One day, can you forgive?"

The young woman gently separates from him and smiled before answering.

"What are you sorry? You should know that you have never hurt me... In my own, all I want is to see you happy..."  
"Thank you for always have being there... " He added as he caressing her cheek before leaving.

He would have never thought that within less than a day, his world has completely changed. Happy, he went to the Council room.  
For her part, Hitomi was lying on her bed, thoughtfully. What she had just experienced was surreal, but it was probably the most beautiful time she'd ever known.

 **OoO**

The day was not provided to dream because an information from Asturia had caused panic among the soldiers of the palace.  
A new energist convoy was attacked near the border with Fanelia, but this time the massacre had taken another turn.  
In fact in addition to the theft of the goods and the execution of the escort, the mysterious enemies had added a macabre scene by hanging by the feet every body to the branches of the surrounding trees.

This escalation in violence was of course the subject of all conversations and, of course, the theme of the Council.

Again the atmosphere was stormy. Recently, Van had invited his uncle Meinmet to the meetings in order to have the opinion of an elder and, above all, a fifth force to resolve acerbic debates between the young and old generals.  
Following an immutable tradition, Mayek and Yiris dominated the discussion, spending their time to inveigh each other.

"Your Majesty, we must mobilize our forces. We must recruit and if necessary, put five hundred men on a convoy."  
"For having massacred and hung fifty hundred men in Asturia in a very short time, they are as numerous as effective... I am rather of opinion to establish escorts of stealthy scouts that will give warning at the earliest."  
"Of course, like this, our soldiers will wait quietly to be slaughtered while playing cards."

Once again, only the table precluded the two generals to disembowel theirselves. For the first time, Meinmet dared to interrupt the duel.

"And if we did a mix of both proposition?"

The belligerents net stopped and all eyes converge towards the old man sitting at the end of table, facing Van.

"What do you mean?" The young King asked.  
"Well, let's do a test on a convoy. A large army as Mayek suggested surrounded by discrete scouts as Yiris preaches..."  
"What a great idea! I am so used to seeing these two opposing that I have difficulties associating their viewpoints." Van said, amused.

He was not the only one to laugh, Hylden and Luyren couldn't help to find funny this situation where Mayek and Yiris were paradoxically for once agree!

"Well ! King announced as he stood up. I received a message of Ruhm, he just came back from mountains and will supervise the final preparations of a convoy. We supervise it with two hundred men and an elite troop. Not only we will test this concept of combined escort, but we will also do two things at once by sending Alexandre meet Ruhm."  
"Why?" Meinmet said, surprised.  
"Ruhm was the childhood friend of Folken, they were born the same year. Nobody knows better the story and the personality of my brother than him. So I think him to meet Alexandre could be a big help..."  
"Is there not a important risk if that Alexandre will turn out to be a traitor and be unmasked?" Luyren asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
"The risk is be under control. Rum knows how to defend himself and Yiris will be there If she was needed... Moreover, it's she who will take command between Arzas and the fortress of Metel and Mayek will oversee the other half of the journey."  
"This trip promises to be interesting." Luyren said with a smile shared by Hylden.

Mayek didn't contest the royal decision. For her part, Yiris absolutely not thinking about the convoy, but what would happen to Alexandre...

At the end of the meeting, Meinmet noticed that the young general hobbled to back to her look-out post.

"Well, not want to work Yiris?"  
"I don't consider the surveillance of ghosts as a work but most as a drudgery!"  
"I think it's deeper than that."

Yiris stopped and watched, intrigued, the old man smiled at her.

"Decidedly my life interests you!"  
"What makes you say that?" Meinmet replied mischievously.  
"Hylden told me about your little discussion."  
"Would have he said too much?"  
"He knows everything which be useful to know..."  
"Please let me tell you that if I would have had a daughter, the old man said with a smile, I use to want she was determined and honest as you!"  
"And you, you look like my Dad!" Yiris replied with a little touched face.

Yiris spoke briefly about her father, a professor with whom she was very happy, unlike her mother whose attitude often pushed to isolate herself to be lonely in a hidden corner in order to be quiet.

"This will seem funny, but I think we have many things in common. We tried to escape from something, and we finally escaped it against our will, even if the price was heavy."  
"What are you insinuating?"  
"I think we are never caught by a pillar of light accidentally, It will have a will!"

Feeling deeply uncomfortable, Yiris stopped hes walk and looked up at the ceiling.

"I would like the answer to this question should be so simple... She said. Whether, if I wanted to run away, I find the price paid disproportionate. This Hitomi experienced the torments of war, you have lost the right to see again your brother, but me, I lost much more... It is the same for Constantin..."  
"This is only a hypothesis, but maybe did you have paid the price of something else?"

On the other side of the court, Hitomi abruptly turned to the General and the old Prince. A vision… Yiris, wearing a ceremonial robe edged with fur, sitting on steps...  
Bewildered, Hitomi shook her head. It was the first time since years ago, she saw something so precise.

Suddenly, she had another vision, herself in the dark, facing Yiris. Behind this one, all sorts of blurred images scrolled.

"Now, it's enough, no one is allowed to observe in my mind!" The general said dryly the general.

Taking by sharp pain at the temples, Hitomi was nearly fallen off. She turned towards Yiris, this latter gave her a furious look.

Meinmet, who had watched the scene had not quite understood, but he thought that he had perceived a brief interaction between the minds of two young women.

Annoyed, Yiris hastened his steps. Meinmet followed her but didn't dare to continue the conversation.

For her part, Hitomi was in bad shape. Some servants saw her ill, hastened to take her to a shady spot to sit and to bring her some water.  
Quickly, Merle had happened to her.

"What happened ?"  
"I think I have difficulties with your climate... All that sun and that warmth..."  
"If you say so…"

 **OoO**

Advised of the malaise which Hitomi had suffered, Van had left his army in order to go be by her side.  
To make her feel better, he offered her a walk in the gardens protected from the sun by the foliage of the trees and cooled by the small river that ran through them.

Leaning on the arm of the young man, she enjoyed this little jaunt. After a moment, walking in silence, Van decided to speak.

"Today, I make several important decisions and I have to tell you about!"  
"Which ones? Hitomi asked, slightly worried.  
"To begin, I decided to confront Alexandre to Ruhm. I think it can help us to decide about his case."  
"You think this could provide answers?"  
"I have no idea what Ruhm will conclude. We will subsequently advise. Anyway, Yiris has the order to preserve the life of this man although it can cost to her as long as I don't say the contrary. This leaves me time to think. I know that he can't run away if he was unmasked."  
"Yiris…"  
"It looks like it bothers you that she takes care of this matter..."  
"In fact, I don't know why, but she scares me."  
"Yiris is as she is! Although she was from the same planet as you, she's very different. However, she is a reliable person, I have total confidence in her."  
"And what about her brother?"  
"About him, I'm more skeptical. However, he's a highly efficient body guard."  
"Is it reasonable to entrust your life to someone whom you distrust?"  
"Don't worry! Without too much brag, if Constantin is stronger than the average, he has no chance against me or against her sister."  
"Nevertheless, I don't feel you safe."  
"Concerning Yiris and Constantin ?"  
"Yiris, I don't know... There is something heavy that emanates from her. Constantin he really scares me."  
"I understand… But don't worry about me, I always stay upon my guard! " The King said with a smile.

Their steps led them to a small kiosk built on stilts overlooking a pond. Hitomi sat down on the railing and closed her eyes in order to better enjoy the coolness of the surrounding forest.  
Facing the young woman, Van stared at her tenderly.

"I also wanted to tell you something else..."  
"What?" She asked, puzzled.  
"About... last night... I maintain what I said. You have all the time you need to make your choice, but, you will have to understand that I am determined to do everything in order to keep you near me."

Hitomi remained silent, the subject seemed very delicate to her.

"Let us say that, Van explained, a little embarrassed, already, if you choose to stay in Fanelia, you will have to know that you wouldn't be monopolized by any official duty. If you want to invest yourself in something, you will be free to do what you want at your own pace... "

The young woman puts her hands on her knees and breathed deeply before speaking.

"Thank you... There, I admit that I still have difficulty in deciding what I want and..."  
"I understand what you're gonna say, you're worried about your family."  
"Yes, I would really be able to like to reassuring my parents..."  
"On this point, I think precisely can help you. He said removing the pendant from his neck. Write them a message and I'm sure it will go where it has to!"

Hitomi touch with fingertips her pendant stone, remembering how the diary of Allen's father had joined his house.  
Also the idea of Van appeared excellent to her.

Then he led her into the library. And there, for the first time, the young woman made use of a feather to write.

A long time, she remained blocked on the first lines. How to explain what was going on... After a long reflection, she chose to do the most simple.

"Dear Mama, dear Papa,

Don't worry about me. Everything that happens to me would be too long to explain, but know that I'm fine and safe!

Take care of yourself and Mamoru,

I'm sending you a lot of kisses,

Hitomi"

Before sending the message, the young woman had the idea to go get something in her room.  
It was her watch. She had already it during her first trip to Gaea, but this time, she wanted to forget the hours.

Knowing that this object gift from her father for her ten years anniversary, would be immediately recognized by her family, she let the message go away with it.

And for that, she just have to put the pendant on it. The piece of paper and the watch found themselves surrounded by a halo of light before disappearing.

 **OoO**

When Aya Kanzaki got up that morning, she noticed as soon as descending the stairs the presence of something on her kitchen table.  
Yet she was sure they had washed it the day before, Mamoru had gone to sleep at a friend's house and her husband was on duty at the hospital for a further hour, so where could it come?

A little hesitant, she approached and then she recognized the watch of her daughter. She turned her head around, Hitomi wasn't there.  
Then she unfolded the sheet and read the message. A few tears fell on the corner of her cheeks.

"So, Sweetie, you're returned to the mysterious world where your grandmother had gone a long time ago... I hope you will find happiness there..."

 **OoO**

At Fanelia, the following days, Hitomi was the center of attention, even more than usual. Van had reserved for her all his evenings.  
The rest of the time, she was learning various strange games companies with Merle or going fun in the workshop of inventions where Meinmet was working, assisted by Alexandre.  
The presence of this latter often supposing that of Yiris, Hitomi wasn't very comfortable...

What was certain is that the young woman was living her best summer. Every evening, she discussed for hours with Van.  
This he had even learned her the basics of reading of many languages of Gaea and enjoyed making her read all sorts of fantastic stories.

And then, there were these moments together, as alone in the world. Hitomi had learned to know the body of her lover and Van to temper his ardor.  
Thus, they share nights tender as torrid.

This situation fed the gossips of Fanelia, who people sometimes amused themselves by create a parallel with the duet Yiris/Alexandre who personified a mismatched couple perfectly.  
Mrs General and Mr Ghost were the subject of many taunts.

It must be said that their totally forced cohabitation becomes heavy to bear. Yiris had no good manners, grumbled all day and Alexandre didn't dare tell her fearing of receive a strike of stick, although up to now, it had been limited to the threat ...

Hylden either didn't appreciate the improvised household. Although he didn't acknowledge it publicly, he tended to consider Yiris as his and their long discussions at night, lying on the roof of the palace, lacked. Moreover, he endured less and less his wife, who never missed an opportunity to make him an unpleasant remark…  
Tired, Hylden was hoped a new scandal of Constantine to the brothel to have a conversation with Yiris...

About the famous Constantin, he had calmed down. Always alcoholic, he had taken up residence in the empty official residence of his sister when he was not on duty.  
Retailers of hallucinogenic substance and girls of easy virtue strolling through the corridors at night, to the great despair of the palace staff.  
The King had nevertheless made a reprimand, but Constantine had just come his bad company by most discreet locations.  
Knowing the character of the young man, Van had finally decided to leave him alone, preferring know him in an apartment that seen him wandering the streets looking for a fight.  
Sometimes he wondered why he kept this sinister individual to his service, the remark of Hitomi had made him thinking about. But just as crazy and backbiter he was, Constantin was a significant deterrent force against a possible attack on the person of the King and his rare interventions had been ruthlessly efficient...

 **OoO**

That morning, a wolf-man on horseback arrived at the court, he was eagerly awaited. On this occasion, he was received in the Throne Room.  
Van sat on a pedestal, while at the lower level, on his right, the generals stood in uniform. Hitomi, for her part, was sitting in the aisle, which was a great privilege in the royal protocol. Indeed, only she and Meinmet have this distinction, all other were standing.

"Your Majesty, Lord of the forest protected by the dragons, I come to you from my Master Ruhm, who salutes you and wishes you happiness and prosperity" The visitor said bowing  
"Ruhm has finally chosen a date for the convoy?"  
"Surely my Lord, this one is almost ready and it will be important."  
"Is the current supervision adequate?"  
"We think so, several guards from the surrounding villages came to help us. We have prepared several barriers of surveillance with scouts. Your precious cargo of energist is safe at Arzas."

In the great room, a little aside caused its effect in the military ranks.

"As what my scouts idea is not so rotten! Isn't it, Mayek?"

The General grunted while all those who had heard the remark giggling. Furious, Van turned briefly to his soldiers.  
Sometimes, he thought his generals were dismaying with their small quarrels...

"Ruhm has also learned my other request?" The King continued.  
"Yes, he's waiting for the man in question."  
"Well! Please tell him that the escort convoy will leave the city tomorrow. So, it will arrive the next day at Arzas."  
"Right, Your Majesty! I'll return back as soon I can in order to finalize the preparation."

Thereupon, the wolf-man took his leave. Van leaned his head to the back of his throne before resuming.

"Well! As we anticipated this operation for a long time, the army will leave tomorrow. It will be composed of soldiers from the sections of skull and Defense. I let to Yiris and Mayek the task to choose their men.  
From Fanelia to the night step in Metel, the command will be ensured by Mayek, which will remain at the fortress in order to restore some order because I learned that derelictions of duty multiplied.  
Yiris will continue to Arzas and leads the convoy on the route to its destination and then the first part of the return. As is, everyone can see the limits of his method in practice.  
However, I remind you that this is not a game. The recent attack shows the violence of the enemy, so be on your guard, this charge is precious, as the lives of our soldiers !"

This declaration finished, Van stood up and left the room. On his way, all bowed except Hitomi who, not knowing the protocol, kept her head up, which make the young King.

 **OoO**

The rest of the day was entirely devoted to preparations for the escort. Van had to manage the continuing disputes between Mayet and Yiris who, as always, were struggling to cooperate.

By the side of Merle, Hitomi watched with fascination troop movements. The cat-woman explained her the basics of operations of the army.  
For his part, Alexandre had a lump in his throat. Meinmet realized that his protege arrived at a crucial deadline.

"How do you feel?"  
"Very bad is an understatement..."  
"You're afraid by what?"  
"I don't know, but the confrontation with this Ruhm anguish me."  
"The fear of knowing who you are..."  
"And that of what will happen to me..."  
"You should trust in Yiris on that point!"  
"I cannot because if she has to kill me, she will."  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be so categorical."  
"Really?" Alexandre exclaimed, intrigued.  
"I learned an amazing thing: as what we know about her, Yiris never killed by her hands. Strange for a soldier..."  
"There he was something normal with her?"  
"Great question!" Meinmet said amused.

The two men continued their walk through the barracks in silence. Suddenly, passing near a weapon crate, Alexandre grabbed a sword without thinking and started to manipulate it.

Those who witnessed this fact remain speechless. The young man seemed surprisingly well handled the instrument, passing it from one hand to the other.

Again, clearly, he was experiencing a form of trance. And it was the smash of a stick brutally hitting the ground that brought him back to reality.

"Hey ghost, what are you playing?" Yiris said, angry.

Shaking his head briefly, Alexandre immediately threw the sword on the ground, saying nothing

"I guess again, it came instinctively..."

The young man didn't answer. Annoyed the general stooped, picked up the sword and carefully taking it by the flat of the blade, handed it to Alexandre.

"In this barracks, there are more than a thousand soldiers. If necessary, they could intervene. You want to play swordsman, okay! It will be me your opponent!"

Haymlar was about to interpose. By a gesture of the hand, Yiris clearly beckoned him to shut up. Meinmet, also, was worried, but the exchange whispered between the second and the help of camp of the general reassured him a little.

"Yrkas, go quickly look for the King, I feel it could escalate."

Immediately, the soldier left the room.

Meanwhile, Alexandre and Yiris always faced. To everyone's surprise, the young man finally grasp the sword.

His gaze went cold, he squeezes his hand on the handle and held the blade perpendicularly to face him. Amused, Yiris stepped back a little.  
She knew it was an invitation to hit the first and she could not refuse.

Putting her stick diagonally, she rushed at Alexandre. The scrap of wood met the blade glided sideways to lock onto the guard without the young man was moving an inch.

General amazement, Yiris Including, but she didn't let it appear. Abandoning her usual flights, she just hit with force.

After only three further weapons passes, Van came and interrupted the confrontation:

"Stop immediately!"

Both fighters stepped aside.

"Throw your weapons!"

Immediately, Alexandre follow the order. Yiris just lowered the arm holding her stick, putting clearly in the rest position.

"I said, "Throw your weapons!"

Deeply annoyed, the young woman ended by obeying. Bending knees, she put her stick on the ground with a surprising delicacy.

Pleased of seeing her compliance, Van continued:

"Yiris, I presume you felt again the need to have fun. I've had enough of your provocations! I charged you to watch over this man, not to use him to let off steam! This time it's the last warning before being placed under arrest! Clear?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty!" The interested replied, nodding.  
"Good ! Don't disappoint me… Otherwise, resumed the Sovereign, you, Alexandre, I forbid you to touch a weapon again. Anyone has now order to neutralize you immediately if you would again! I hope for you too, it is clear!"

The young man nodded positively. Then, watching with an icy look around him, the King made curious people to understand that the show was over and they had to hurry back to go at their occupations.

A few steps away, Hitomi watched Alexandre and Yiris. Her gaze lingered especially on the sheath she held at her side. It was the sword of Folken. The same one who killed the young man.  
Hitomi had heard about this story that the general would have retrieved the famous blade, but now this details took another dimension.

A vision, as if the young woman attended the meeting of Folken and Yiris in the ruins of Fanelia...  
Then Hitomi saw that the general holding something close to her heart, like a treasure hidden in a fabric purse: the piece of blade that killed Folken, still bloodstained.

At this time, no doubt, this sword was the key to everything...


	12. Chapter 12

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on December 6th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on November 15th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 12_

 **The longtime friends**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Never the fortress of Metel had appeared so distant to the soldiers. The convoy to Arzas was not the most cheerful.  
Between the fear of an attack and the constant disputes of Mayek and Yiris, each one aspired to calm and security. Alexandre was the alone to dream that this journey didn't stop, as he feared the end.

Before leaving, Meinmet had spent an hour to preach him making the promise to always remain concentrated.  
The old man had difficulty to hide that his protege's hanging with Yiris had probably caused him the fear of his life.

Not knowing what had happen to him, as in the case of the melef, Alexandre was only able to promise to do everything he could, without any guarantee that no incident would occur again.

Seated in the nacelle of a giant buffalo, he followed with a distracted ear the debates between the generals.  
In fact, at first, avaricious facing Alexandre, Yiris couldn't help her descending to square up with her colleague, borrowing the horse of a soldier who had understood nothing of what have happening to him.

Alexandre hadn't shown it too much but he had been relieved that this face-to-face was over. However, on the other hand, he found himself again lost in his interminable reflections.  
All these new faces, this information, he felt that he had all the elements, but yet, the truth always seemed to stand before him, hidden behind an opaque fabric.

Suddenly, the disillusioned voice of the coachman of the buffalo addressing him took him out of his meditation.

"You don't find that Yiris and Mayek are two big kids?"  
"It's a fact... It's hard to believe they're generals!" Confirmed Alexandre.  
"And each travel, it's the same. Since the reformation of the army, these two spend their time to be at daggers drawn... This time, they did not even take their seconds, in order to be able to dispute without being interrupted, no luck! "

Hearing this, the passenger couldn't help him letting a little laugh escape.

"Where you are, the coachman resumed, you don't hear the gossip, but I can assure you are actually considered as the most unhappy man of Fanelia!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, obviously, we talk a lot about your appearance, but especially everyone complains you have to bear Yiris all day. The rumor of your little confrontation has spread throughout the city, there are not many who dare to stand up to her... "  
"You know, I don't think she's so terrible..."

As he said these words, Alexandre smiled. His cohabitation with the general wasn't exactly a restful. She shouted, had any manners, and above all, she snored to cross the walls!

"It was you who said taht! His interlocutor said, laughing. In any case, her reputation is well established. You knew she had built a pretty patrimony with her duels?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before the final appointment of generals, tribal leaders loved to provoke themselves, and soon it turned out badly, they began to bet goods... That's how Yiris picked up a barely open brothel. At the time, this had been the subject of all gossip."  
"She has a brothel?" Alexandre said, disturbed  
"Yes, this is also the sister of his second who is the madam. It is a well-filled and maintained establishment. It attracts a good clientele, well, except when Constantin goes there. However, the girls are all about twenty years old and no small damsels, only experienced... Some will say that it's a lack.  
Finally, the person is special ... Her little love affair with Hylden, it also set the mood."

A brothel, a personal affair with a married man, all for a woman, the first of Gaea to reach the rank of general, this was a lot.  
Alexandre was more and more intrigued by the personality of his bodyguard.

"What you know about this story with Hylden?"  
"Honestly, what the rumors say, it's everything and anything! The coachman answered. But in my humble opinion, they don't just talk about war strategy when they're together... In any case the wife of the general, Kyria, has only one dream, get rid of Yiris! "

Yiris and Hylden, here is a strange couple. Alexandre had already noticed the existence of a link that went beyond their work within the army. However, if the young general sometimes had equivocal glances at his colleague, he had never seemed to receive the same from this latter.  
Otherwise, he saw nothing extravagant well. And anyway, it didn't interest him.

Alexandre laughed alone. People's ability to slander a person who came out of normalcy did not surprise him, as if he had known that...

He realized how much he felt empty. Since he had opened his eyes in this forest, a part of him was missing, and without this, he felt himself unable to having opinions.  
It was as if what constituted him as a person was incomplete.

For ten years on Earth, he had been content to let himself go, to follow the movement, to obey. He had not even stumbled at Meinmet's mad story of going home. The pillar of light had just surprised him.  
He seemed not to feel the fear...

But what exactly did he feel? Perhaps nothing, apart from the tenacious feeling of "déjà vu" that he had know since his arrival on Gaea.  
He often thought about the man to whom he resembled, this Folken, and searched points in common with him, outside the physical, but all was in vain...

The encounter with that wolf-man of whom he had been so much spoken would perhaps be a deliverance. But, lucid, Alexandre had also considered the possibility of being declared monster and then purely and simply executed.  
And even faced with this eventuality, he remained calm. Even the desire to live, he didn't have it ...

Finally, the thing he wanted was that that comedy ends. Faced with a Meinmet overflowing with enthusiasm despite his age, he found his existence useless, then the alternative between finding a meaning and die seemed to him the right one.

 **OoO**

One valley ended, another followed. The transition between the two was a short plain on which meandered a river. To keep this strategic point, at the top of a hill, stood a small fortified town, dominated by a rather imposing citadel : Metel.

The night was falling, the convoy had arrived in time. First part of the journey ended without problems, theoretically, the troubles would start here.

The great door of Metel opened. The guard towers which surrounded it were all empty and the mechanism of the door had some failures...  
Concerning the overall state of the city, it was deplorable: the houses were damaged, the roads paved broken, and the dominant castle had a tower which seemed to stand up only by miracle.

Feeling undoubtedly in a hot seat, the governor, potbellied, who concealed his baldness under a colorful turban, came to greet the travelers with all the condescension he was capable of.

"My lords, I am very honored to receive you in my humble fortress." He said, bowing to the ground.  
""Humble fortress" isn't the word I would use, Mayek replied, dismounting, I would choose instead the term "ruin"..."

This time, no doubt, the rumbling man was going to live a very bad time.

"We're all here for the night, as you know. Tomorrow, a part of the convoy will leave to join Arzas. As for you and I, we shall have leisure to discuss the condition of your fortress. I look forward to hearing your arguments to justify this disaster!"

Unable to answer, Metel's chief almost trembled. It was obvious that a good meal would not solve his problem.  
Nevertheless, to make the best of a bad job, the governor showed himself syrupy with his guest, who, for his part, remained insensitive to all flattery, much more attentive to all the breaches which he observed.

Yiris had this lapidary sentence: "For once, I agree with Mayek" which further panicked the soldiers of the fortress.  
The members of the convoy were now quiet. They were finally going to see a good correcting. Given the seriousness of the situation, Mayek probably wouldn't ask them to repair, in order to give a good lesson to the local garrison.

 **OoO**

At Fanelia, Hitomi was thinking. She had get up in the middle of the night and remained motionless looking out of the window. Not feeling her presence by turning into the bed, Van awoke and saw her companion pensive infont of the moonlight.

"Something is wrong?"  
"I don't know, I have a strange feeling... I am sure something will happen, something important, but I am unable to say what..."  
"I understand... Exactly the kind of situation you didn't want to live again..."  
"Yes, from the moment I met Alexandre, I think I knew where I was going... Our destiny is not all written, but I come to think that some situations are imposed hardships."  
"And it's up to us to make the better decisions, right?"  
"Exactly! Except that there, I only can suffer, what I sense is rather blurred. Since I arrived, I have confused and fuzzy feelings... I had only one clear vision, but from the past..."  
"Ah? Of the past ... And of whom?"  
"Folken and Yiris, I saw that they had briefly met in the ruins of Fanelia, and that the sword which she possessed was that of your brother. Meinmet had told me about, but I do not know why, this sword... There is something it symbolizes, but I can not identify what."  
"Yiris attached a great importance to this story. She, who is cold and not impressionable, supports with force to have seen the body of my brother come to life and smile to her... She is stilling shake when she speak about it, so I believe her to be sincere."  
"It's impossible, at least in theory. Afterwards on Gaea..."  
"... nothing is surprising, is that? "  
"Yes! And what do you think about this sword?"  
"Yiris never uses it. I don't even know if she knows how to handle a blade. And she kept it as it was, broken..."  
"She watches over something... As if keeping this sword, she kept the memory of Folken..."  
"Perhaps... But what role could this sword play in this?"  
"Unfortunately, I don't know…" Hitomi sighed.

Van got up and took her in his arms. He was assailed by doubt too, He expected much from the confrontation of Alexandre and Ruhm, but he feared it just as much.  
So, the question of Hitomi put him in trouble.

"And what do you plan to do with Alexandre after all this?"  
"I don't know, I'm totally conditioned to what Ruhm will say. He knew my brother better than anyone. However, at the same time, I am afraid that he can not give us concrete answers. What is certain is that in the present state of things, I am dealing with a potential enemy, and his familiar face must not prevent vigilance, contrariwise."

Hitomi didn't answer. Van was not wrong, but she was worried about Alexandre's fate. She, who understood well the people, hadn't felt obscure things emanating from him, just a resigned sadness...

 **OoO**

For his part, Alexandre didn't sleep either. He thought only to the next day, his meeting with Ruhm, and what would follow. Sitting on the edge of the window of his room, beside Yiris, not disposed to sleep too, he watched the spectacle of the soldiers of Metel who had to perform repairs and maintenance, even if it was night.  
Mayek had already given a pleiad of orders and no respite to execute them...

The other members of the convoy, meanwhile, slept soundly, even if the next day's journey promised to be stressful.  
The forest of dragons was obscure, dotted with gigantic trees, in some places, their foliage completely obscured the sky...

But this road was the only one allowing access to Arzas with a heavy load, impossible to take the narrow gorges with an entire army.  
Besides, in spite of the immense gain of time, the soldiers avoided this route because of the dizzying void that surrounded it. Only the wolves, accustomed to such an environment, traversed it without fear.

At sunrise, the men of Yiris prepared for the last part of the expedition. Before letting her go, Mayek wanted to speak with her about few final remarks.

"So, ready to test your technique? Do you really believe in it?"  
"Yes, I will already send a group ahead. Each one has a horn of fog, they can quickly give the alarm. And then, in case of problem, I have your big troop to face the danger! In my mind, not be caught off guard will be an asset... However, the ideal would obviously be to not have to face an attack!"

In ordinary times the general wouldn't have missed the opportunity to make a cynical remark to his colleague, but here, things were different. He too feared the mysterious commandos who had not yet left any witnesses.

"It only remains for me to wish you a good journey! Hoping also that you have answers with your mystery man."  
"Thank you! I'll need it..."

With these words, Yiris proceeded to the convoy and mounted a horse to put herself in the head. Alexandre, for his part, had returned to the nacelle of a buffalo. He had difficulty to repres tremors of anxiety, not because of the risks of attacks, but rather at the idea of his meeting with the leader of the wolf-men...

Again, the trip seemed endless to the troops, but, finally, it was quiet. No incident, no suspicion of enemy presence, nothing to report.

As night fell on the thick forest, making it even scariest, the convoy reached a stele of stone and stopped.  
Yiris got down from her horse and ordered everyone to keep his position. She walked a few steps behind the stele and began to scream.

"Hear wolves, we are here!"

No reaction, at least in appearance, because quickly, the members of the troop felt encircled and began to panic. A silhouette emerged from the darkness in front of the young woman.

It was an immense wolf-man wearing a purple toga with a black mantle and a necklace decorated with sharp teeth. His brown eyes gave him a look that seemed to pierce the soul.  
Yiris was absolutely not destabilized.

"Good evening Ruhm, always the sense of welcome as what I see!"  
"Hail to you, Yiris! He replied in a deep, calm voice. I see you're still so cynical, so I guess you're fine."  
"Indeed, thank you for worrying. Are things all right in your territory?"  
"This place far from the other populations has the art of being sheltered from the storms of the outside world, even if the wind still doesn't stop to bring back to us the dust containing the worries of Gaea."  
"Well, it's the better if we can be quiet tonight! Are the goods ready?"  
"Yes, it only remains to harness the buffalos."  
"Meanwhile, your men can establish their encampment at the feet of the sacred trees beyond this stele, people will come to bring them food!"  
"Thank you ! What about the other case?"  
"Don't worry ! Go to rest with your troop, I will take care of it."

Ruhm left Yiris and advanced towards the buffalo where Alexandre was. This latter looked attentively at the wolf-man. It seemed to him that his gaze was reading in him, and he still felt this fuzzy impression of "déjà vu".

"You, come with me!" The chief of the village said smiling.

Without a word, Alexandre obeyed and descended from the nacelle to follow Ruhm. Both passed near Yiris. The wolf-man scored a stop.

"I ask you to believe in me. You know the power of instinct, trust the mine!"

Perplexed, the general let them go, silent but with a heavy heart.

 **OoO**

The few steps, then the climb of the ladder leading to the cabin of Ruhm seemed interminable to Alexandre.  
When, at the invitation of his host, he sat on a cushion facing a small brick fireplace in the center of the dwelling, he wished to evaporate in the air as he was anxious.

Ruhm settled on the other side of the fire, facing him. A serene presence emanated from him which tended to reassure the young man.  
With a soft, calm voice the wolf-man began to speak.

"You were born on the seventeenth day of the Purple Moon. The hazard wanted it to be the same day as me and our fathers celebrated it worthily. This link of birth made us close despite the distance. We considered ourselves as brothers, very different in appearance, me, a wolf-man, you, an human half-Draconian, with all the distinctive signs of this people. I remember your joy, the day you told me you had a little brother, and that this one looked "normal", because your appearance was a burden."

Without a word, Alexandre listened, the words echoing in him. No pictures, but sensations, and some distant voices.  
Attempting to the disturbing of his guest, Ruhm continued his narrative.

"Your other burden was your destiny of King. The warrior hierarchy of Fanelia displeased you deeply. If you enjoyed knowing how to handle a sword as a distraction, the fact to have to kill with disgusted you deeply.  
If your father took the time to discuss about it with you and listened to your opinion, while trying to convince you of the importance of traditions and the need to know how to defend oneself and be respected, it was not the Case of Balgus. After the death of your father, this latter dealt with the management of current affairs and finished preparing you to your future role as King.  
The least we can say is that you didn't support each other. Besides, very soon, tired of his interminable speeches to which you didn't adhere, you ended up finding occupations not honorable like to take advantage of the company of all the young girls who were swooning in front of you...  
Nevertheless, you have never abandoned your little brother, trying to inculcate your values and protect him.I remember the last time I spoke to you before your dragon hunt, you thought that once this work was done, you would have the ability to change the things, but destiny decided otherwise.  
For me, it has always been obvious that you were alive somewhere. I wondered a lot about the reasons for your disappearance.  
Years passed, war came, and I was surprised to know your name related to that of the Zaibach Empire. I didn't understand how you could have changed at this point.  
But by meeting you in the ruins of Fanelia where I sensed your presence, I understood that you had not changed your opinion, you had just been tried by I realized that you had not changed your opinion, you had been tempted by unsavory methods..  
I remember that when I arrived, you were talking to Yiris, who was in charge of guarding the ruins of the city that night. You were highlighting the paradox of a warrior just armed with a stick, but you told her you appreciated her reasoning that the stick was originally devoted to defense when the sword hurt at blood with a simple gesture. Nevertheless, you suggested to her to consider the swords differently, promising then to give her your sword when you would no longer need it."

For a moment, Alexandre had a clear image, a flash of the past, the scene described appeared a few seconds in his mind.

Again, Ruhm decided to continue his monologue, despite the compulsive tremors of the young man.

"This day was the day of our last meeting. We talked about many things in friendship despite the circumstances. I remember greeting your brother and you before left.  
A few months later, one evening, my heart tightened. I knew later that you had left your last breath at about this time. I cried my friend.  
I attended your funeral. Your brother wanted to get rid you of that metallic arm that symbolized your mistakes in order to you could rest in peace. You looked calm, so I hoped with all my heart that your soul had finally found the appeasement.  
But I was surprised by what Yiris said. Master Van told me about it, few people know what she saw. And then I thought that maybe there was one last injustice to be repair."

This time, the voice of the wolf-man betrayed a deep emotion.

"And in this day you are in front of me, different in certain points, but so recognizable. I am glad to see that the Gods are sometimes merciful with those whom life has afflicted, and I hope that this new chance will finally give you the opportunity to live according to your ideas and principles."

Ruhm lowered his head to try to hide a tear, then raised it and looked straight in the eyes at Alexandre.

"Welcome to your world, Folken!"

Still sitting, frozen but trembling, Alexandre was crying, he couldn't help himself. He knew everything that had just been said to him, it was obvious, but... There was still something missing, a piece to assemble this puzzle, To raise the veil of his truth.

Not adding anything to his story, Ruhm offered a bowl of tea to his guest and suggested him to sleep. Alexandre didn't count on it too much, but quickly he began to yawn.  
The wolf-man looked at him, amused, he had put a small potion in the drink.

"Rest, my friend, you will need it!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on December 13th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on November 18th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 13_

 **The danger from the mist**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a relatively quiet night, when the soldiers didn't want to party because of the heavy darkness of the forest, the morning arrived too quickly for most of the men, who had not been able to sleep or lunch.

Yiris cursed herself inwardly. Obviously, she had overestimated the experience of the soldiers at her disposal. She awakened dismayed by the spectacle offered to her by the novices, nothing to do with her scouts who, fortunately, were the best.  
Finally, she was not the type to reflect on what she hadn't done, and would do what she can with "her elite troop."

The convoy was about to move in the next few minutes. The wolf-men had brought the chariots of energist the day before, three in all, one for each buffalo which having accompanied the troops.  
Yiris posted seventy men for the first and last chariot. The remaining sixty soldiers, who were in fact all veterans from her regiment and that of Mayek, were affiliated to the middle wagon with instructions to help the wagon which would be the most in difficulty in the case of an attack, which, if her instinct didn't wasn't wrong, would inevitably happen...

This was a very substantial supply. In fact, the wolf-men sent only one cargo per year, at the end of the exploitation season. It ended just before the hot season that made the career suffocating.  
Then the delivery date depended on their will and, sometimes, If the people had rites to accomplish, the precious stones could wait a long time.  
Not being particularly in need of it because the country was at peace, Van had always left a great freedom of decision to Ruhm. Nevertheless, for once, he would be glad to see his cargo reach its destination.

Yiris supervised preparations with glances. His gaze was fixed on the tree where Ruhm's hut was. Suddenly she saw movement. The wolf-man descended from his perch, followed by the human.  
Arms crossed, the young woman wondered what the result of this special interview.

To see the two men approaching her, seemingly serene, she could not restrain a sigh of relief. All night long, she had feared a disaster intervention that had not finally happen. However, all this anxiety, she had hidden it in her, although she had opened many times her eyes to the tree where everything was going on.

"The meeting was very instructive." Ruhm explained with a broad smile.  
"Ah?" Yiris replied, destabilized.  
"Yes, you can tell Master Van that even I am unable to explain the sequence at the origin of this miracle, I'm convinced that Alexandre is really Folken."

Speechless, she stared at them, hoping a bad joke. Her mind became confused.

"And how do you deduce that?"  
"We spoke and, observing him, my instinct gave me the answer."  
"It's quite confusing as a way to conclude!"  
"According to you, probably, but my opinion is made!"

Yiris sighed nodding her head, she wondered seriously how she was going to explain Ruhm's answer to the King...

Then, she looked at her men, making sure one last time that her orders had been respected. Satisfied, she gave the signal for the departure.

 **OoO**

It had been several hours since the convoy had left Arzas. The first hour had been very stressful. Yiris had to bit, on three occasions, the head of young recruits, thoses latters having believe that the passage of some wild animals was a sign of an attack and gave the alarm.  
The troop had spent two hours on the road, protected by a group of wolf-men, who at the time of the separation, had told the three mens sanctioned to be wary of rabbits...  
Now the convoy was on its way alone.

According to the concept of Yiris, it was surrounded by four groups of scouts, one in front, one behind and one on each side. Every hour, each group sent a man to the report.  
Also, they had a panoply of horns of fog to signal an imminent danger and to specify its nature.

This time, the general had chosen to remain on the nacelle of a buffalo, accompanied by Alexandre. She was slumped, with an air of vexation, in her armor, which clearly bothered her to be sitten comfortably, and didn't say a word.  
Alexandre, on the other hand, seemed lost in his thoughts and remained also silent, which created between them a heavy atmosphere just interrupted by the noises of the nacelle straps and the distant chatters of the soldiers.  
Yiris was relieved by the arrival of the scouts because she needed to change her mind. She wasn't at ease with Alexandre since the conversation with Ruhm.

In theory, everything should have to continue like this until Metel...

In theory…

As the day began to decline and there was only one hour of travel left, a strange mist began to appear. Several soldiers were stunned by the phenomenon which had already been reported by the last scouts.  
Instinctively, they reinforced the taking of their arms and the convoy found itself to the maximum of its vigilance. A soldier finally climbs onto the nacelle to talk to Yiris.

"Chief, have you noticed? It's been over an hour, and we did not see the scouts in the report..."  
"I know… They are surely already all dead. We are surrounded..."

At these words the soldier, the coachman and Alexandre widened eyes, terrified.

"I felt them coming... The young woman said. But objectively, I think they were following us from afar from the beginning. They are smart, they wait until the night falls..."  
"So what do we do ?" The soldier asked.  
"We stand ready. In any case, we will not escape it. Goal, resist as much as possible. After if it is lost, we must flee to Metel abandoning the load. This time, we need witnesses, especially for this mist which, in my opinion, isn't natural..."

The soldier nodded and went to inform the rest of the convoy.

A little hesitant, Alexandre turned to Yiris.

"And what can be expected?"  
"To a massacre!"

Suddenly, the young woman straightened up, she had seen something move in the trees. There no longer was any doubt.

"Take over, we are attacked!"

She just had the time to cry out these words that a rain of arrows fell on the convoy, already causing many victims, including the coachman.

Yiris had put Alexandre on the ground and stood over him in order to protect him. The bursts of arrows followed rapidly, while the mist became thicker and thicker.

Still in the nacelle, particularly exposed and besides already riddled with projectiles, Yiris had to make a decision.  
She had to admit that her plan had failed, however, there was still lives to save.

"Retreat!" She shrieked.

A horn of fog made her echo briefly. Yiris looked at the soldier who was using it and saw a black-tinted tile emerge from the man's left orbit.  
Fortunately the signal had been heard and the soldiers began to run in all directions, abandoning the load.

Taking advantage of the disorder that had stopped the morbid ballet of the arrows, Yiris told Alexandre to jump out of the nacelle. The latter obeyed.  
On the ground the general reflected for a few seconds, then took his protege by the arm.

"Now, you follow me, you run and you never stop!"

Alexandre had no time to say anything. Yiris dragged him through the forest, as fast as she could...

Breathing heavily, she turned around occasionally and understood with anxiety that they were followed by a group of men leaping from tree to tree behind them.

"And shit, they don't look like being amateurs!"  
"What do you mean?" Alexandre asked, breathless.  
"Well, they..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, Alexandre had just stumbled and it took much effort to Yiris to prevent it from falling. The general was about to shout at hit when she realized that he had just been struck by a crossbow tile on his left shoulder, fortunately, very high, just below the collarbone.  
At first glance, she thought there was not too much damage, but there was no longer any doubt that their race would end very soon. Alexandre finally collapsed. In spite of everything, she helped the young man get up and ordered him to continue.

"If you don't move, you're dead! So, try to think about your survival, concentrate on that. We must forget that you are hurt, if not, you will soon have no more pain, and this forever! "

Difficultly, Alexandre nodded to say that he understood. As best as she could, Yiris, embarrassed by her small size, tried to support him. Unfortunately, they not ran fast enough and would be caught soon.  
He had to face the facts, it would be necessary to fight.

A few moments later, little reflections began to appear between the trunks.

"The Great Lake of the West! Yiris announced. This time, we will not go further."

With the energy of despair, she continued, seeing that Alexandre was beginning to be unable to walk. She had obviously underestimated his injury and he had already lost a lot of blood.  
A few steps further, they reached the shores of the lake. Yiris immediately noticed a small peninsula with a tree and walked toward it.

Slowly, she seated Alexandre against the tree, then broke the ends of the tile, but without daring to remove it, in case he touched an artery.  
Then she withdrew her belt of canvas from under her armor and tried to tie this into a makeshift bandage. He was near fainting, she gave him a pat on the cheek.

"Hey! Above all don't sleep! When we are hurt like this, sleep is to die! You understand?"

Taking his courage, the young man answered with a slight smile. He had no more strength and struggled in order to not let go.  
Turning briefly, Yiris found the assailants, about fifteen, lined up along the shore, a few meters from her, as they were waiting.  
More choice, one against fifteen. The young woman breathed deeply. She looked at the scabbard and she decided to detach and give it to Alexandre.

"For you! We never know, it can be usefull!"  
"Yes, but, he said, in a feeble voice, isn't you who are going to need it?"  
"Know, for your information, that I never use a sword!"  
"So why do you have one?"  
"To remember to return it to its owner. Besides, I think I've been too late ..."

With those words that left Alexandre puzzled, she stood up, his stick in her hand and walked toward the attackers.

They were all dressed in black and had their faces hidden, leaving only visible their hard, icy, determined gaze. She observed that each had a small quiver and a small crossbow, much less cumbersome than a bow and more powerful and precise.  
To this was added an impressive number of knives of spears where the blade acted as handle. No doubt, it was an army of assassins, particularly well equipped and trained.

The young woman quickly realized that the party was badly engaged. One against one, only Van was stronger than her, and her brother resisted. She had also won against five swordsmen, but here, the situation far exceeded her abilities.  
However, she would have to face them.

To her astonishment, one of the men withdrew from the group and began to speak to her in an icy voice.

"You're not our goal. If you accept to die now, your death will be sweet and dignified. If you resist, you will also perish, but in terrible sufferings."  
"Bah, you see, Yiris replied in a cynical tone, it will not be possible! Because first, I did not want to die. Also, I swore to protect the man behind me. And frankly, where do you see dignity in cowardice? I'm not like you, I dare to confront my opponent in front and not hiding me to launch tile on tile."

The one who seemed to be the leader walked away in an icy, cruel laugh.

"You will not succeed to annoy us, woman. I love you well, that said, we have to kill your little protégé and you with."  
"Why him in particular?"  
"The deads don't need answers."

The man bowed his head, it was the signal. The assassins took out all their curved blades and rushed towards the general, who had only a quarter of a second to anticipate.

The first assault was extremely violent. Yiris succeeded several dodges and replied with precision. But, with her armor, her movements were too slow. The assault ceased when she finally succeeded in putting one of her adversaries on the ground by a stroke on the temple which left the man unconscious.

"Fuck, they are fast and efficient, she said to herself. I'll have to tap into my reserves if I want to have a chance to survive... They use a strategy by waves. That leaves me a little time to recover, but most of all, it gives them time to prepare for the next attack depending on the damage inflicted. If I keep this damn armor, I will fatigue faster because of its weight and, moreover, it slows me too much to be able to defend myself correctly. Never mind about the protection, I cannot just take the blows."

After a few seconds of reflection, she defeated the-said armor in haste. She was now just in black trousers and tank top to face her opponents. In order to be even more at ease, she also removed her boots.  
A real suicide ...

"You like to fight lightly!" The chief of the enemies noticied, amused.  
"Indeed, it's easier to move!" Yiris laughed before getting into fighting position.

The second assault began immediately. Finally freed from her burden, Yiris proved a much more formidable opponent, Which surprised the assailants who lost three of their own before breaking the confrontation.  
The effectiveness of the young woman astonished the head of the troupe, he sent his able-bodied men without waiting.

Third assault, this time, no surprise effect and the fight lasted a few moments. Yiris succeeded in avoiding several mortal attacks and retaliated with the same precision. However, she now had a big gash in the side and blood flowed in the corner of her lips.

Two clashes still passed, Yiris resisted, but more and more wounds came to cover her body. Sensing the imminent victory, the assassins had left him almost no moment of respite.  
They were only seven against her. The general had been very effective, although now she could hardly stand up. Her black outfit was now soggy with blood, which gave it strange glowing reflections.

Alexandre watched the scene with anxiety. Seeing that she hardly catch her breath, he was aware that she couldn't stand much longer.  
Wanting to help him, he took the sword out of its scabbard and noticed with surprise that it was missing one piece. In spite of great efforts, it was impossible for him to get up. He was only able to be the spectator of this disproportionate fight.

The resistance of the young woman had initially pleased the enemies's chief. He had always preferred when his prey defended itself. That said, the hecatomb in his ranks now inspired him a deep annoyance.

"This fight lasted too long! He said dryly. I offer as a reward to the one who put this woman on the ground the right to dispose of her body as he does as he please."

Yiris trembled briefly. A bad memory passed through her mind, while the enemy soldiers began to talk to each other, commenting with interest on the possibility of giving "a good virile lesson" to a woman general.

Still a few seconds of calm, they rushed again on her. Drawing once more into her strength, she resisted but didn't succeed into putting another adversary dawn.  
When, at last, they left her, she vomited blood.

"Yiris!" Alexandre shouted with his remaining strength.

A poor little smile on her lips, she turned to face him, her face partly hidden by her blond hair stained with blood.  
Then, standing upright, against all odds, she addressed her opponents in a quivering voice.

"I'm going to have to... do something... which disgust me... To my great regret, I cannot kill you, but I can give you... a good lesson... It's just the method to use that ... I dislike ... I don't like doing that..."  
"I'm looking forward to seeing your secret weapon!" The enemies' chief said on mocking way which make laugh his men.

Yiris didn't answer. She straightened up, still holding her stick firmly, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Strangely at that moment, the rain began to fall, washing the traces of blood on her mutilated body.  
That's when it was covered with strange colored lines, like tattoos. Some superficial wounds closed spontaneously, like magic.  
Seeing this, Alexandre and the enemies were all stupefied.

"You're a false-person, right? The commander of the assailants said, disturbed. There was a rumor about it, however..."

The young woman's face took on a nightmare expression, accompanied by a petty laugh.

"Not quite... But this is only a detail..."

Yiris smiled, then it was she who threw herself on the still valid warriors. Alexandre watched the fight, speechless.

The scene was unrealistic, she moved as fast as a tornado, dodging and striking in the same movement.  
At any moment, she did have both feet on the ground at the same time. She avoided a shot in the throat of the chief of the assassins while pivoting to strike violently the knee of the assailant who was about to decapitate her.  
A sickening crack echoed Yiris informed that the man's patella had just broken.

At that instant began that Alexandre described as a dance. The fight accelerated again, now the young woman was sneaking between her assailants while continuing to hurt them.  
A second man fell, followed very quickly by a third. Another attacked violently, the young woman dodged easily and her aggressor cut the groin of one of his comrades who collapsed while shouting as his life ended with the beating of his heart.

The combat ceased immediately.

The chief of the assassins was visibly distraught in front of what had just happened. A decision was required and it was hard to make. The commander was faced with an big unforeseen incident.  
The false-persons possessed an important power, varying according to the individual, but there his opponent seemed to be among the strongest.

He watched what remained of his troops: a third of unconscious, a third of wounded who still stood but could no longer fight, a third of valid... and one dead.  
The defeat was there, he had to recognize it.

If they continued the fight, they could all be put out of action and being prisoners, which was out of the question.  
The number of valid ones madepossible to evacuate the wounded and not have to abandon them by slitting to prevent them from speaking and then burning their bodies in order to not risk leaving clues.

With a sigh, he spoke to his winner.

"You won, right! But know, whatever you think, my account will be considered seriously. I haven't the reputation of we an affabulator. The next time, we will get you opponents worthy of you!"

With this, he made a sign to his men to leave the place. Those who stood up picked up the seriouswounded as well as the corpse of their comrade and supported the others.  
Some seconds after, nobody...

Alexandre noticed that Yiris, still motionless with her stick, was beginning to falter. Suddenly, the young woman's face distorted. It became that of a wolf and raising her head, she bayed at the moon.

Somewhere, a yellow eye opened, she had been heard.

With her left hand, she grabbed a small purse of fabric hidden in her bodice and whispered to the young man.

"For you!"

And she collapsed, soon surrounded by a bloody aureole.

Seeing this, Alexandre insisted and, in a final appeal to his strength, got up, using the sword to support himself. Difficultly, he made the few steps that separated him from Yiris.  
The rain was still falling, the ground was already soggy. He progressed painfully but ended up kneeling on the mud near the wounded woman.

He stroked her face, patted her cheeks, nothing to do, she was unconscious and his supplications wouldn't change anything.  
He wanted to scream to call for help. However, he was too afraid of being heard by enemies and bringing them back directly to them.  
He tried to get up to search for help but realized that it was had already taken several minutes to travel some stupid meters...

Desperate, chilled by rain, not knowing what to do, he thought back to the small fabric purse. Gently, he loosened the left hand of the young woman to take it.

He opened it.

Inside, there was a blade tip, covered with dried blood. Instinctively, he took the sword that had been entrusted to him and brought the pieces together.

At the moment when the two ends joined together, forming a perfect assembly, the blood on it became liquid again, and a drop dripped on Alexandre's hand.

The contact froze the young man. His mind filled with a whirlwind of images, years of memories assailed him.

Unable to support this, he fainted too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on December 27th 2011 on FFFR  
First published in English on November 29th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 14_

 **The last resort**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The small group had succeed in escaping. Now they had reached Metel. Their strategy of fleeing heading perpendicularly to the goal and then rectifying the route had been a success.  
They were safe and vision of this old stone piles at the edge of collapse brought them an huge solace.

Always on the alert, they traveled the last hundreds meters while remaining a maximum under cover. Night and rain were their allies.

"The convoy was attacked! You have to go to help them, fast!"

Hearing them, the guards panicked. Then a small door was opened and they were put under guard in a tiny fortified room where, from an opening in the ceiling, archers stood ready. It was more what they had lived that made them tremble less than the soldiers of the fortress. Exhausted, they couldn't help themselves laughing nervously at their unexpected salvation before, for some, begin to cry.  
After checking their identities, the chief of the door invited them to rest in the warm. At the same time, a rider had gone to the command post of the city to give the alarm.

Reactive, Mayek arrived only a few minutes later.

"What happened?"  
"First, there was this strange mist... then they attacked us... the massacre... " A soldier replied, shivering in spite of the blankets which were given to him."  
"The massacre?" The general asked, worry.  
"They shot us like animals. In a few minutes, half of us collapsed on a real rain of arrows!" A second soldier explained.  
"And the scouts didn't give the alarm?"  
"Slaughtered too... apparently all at the same time..." The first clarified.

Mayek continued his interrogatory. The brutality of the assault was exceptional. In all his career he had never heard of an organization so well made and so formidably effective.  
Now, he had to make a decision. The enemies had already had ample time to recover their loot and disappear.  
Also, it was possible that elsewhere in the forest, there remain scattered survivors to rescue.  
Unfortunately, darkness and climatic conditions forced us to wait until the next day before could start the search.

Pensive, the graying general wondered what Yiris had done and where her protege was. If someone had been able to come back to Metel, it should have been her...

 **OoO**

A cave, a chimney dug in the rock sheltered a fire that warmed the room While a thin curtain of coarse cloth closed the window, protecting as much as possible from the pouring rain.

Alexandre was lying on a cot near the fire, feverish. At his bedside, an old cat-woman, dressed in a white dress adorned with embroidered leaves, checked his pulse.  
This done, she removed the damp cloths placed on the front of the wounded man to refresh them in a little water before putting them back in place.

On the other side of the bed, Yiris was sitting on a stool, wearing a little black dress adorned with a white jacket, covered with dark arabesques, tied by a belt dark too.  
Visibly tired, her blond hair braided, she had many bandages and fresh sutures were visible on her face. Concerning her gaze, it was lost in the vague.

"Yiris, the old lay said, his condition is not better."  
"The fever?" The young woman asked, recovering her senses.  
"No, it has gone down. The remedies were effective, it will quickly resole. The problem is elsewhere."  
"But, Maya, you stopped the bleeding, right?"  
"Yes, however, this is not the cause of his condition either."  
"He suffers from small sharp tremors. I fear that he will eventually convulse because the drop in temperature hasn't changed his general condition."  
"Maybe he's cold?"  
"No, they are not chills, they are nervous tremors. I think his mind is suffering. Look at him, he makes all kinds of expressions. In my opinion, the poor man lives a real nightmare and can not wake up."

While Maya left the room, Yiris watched more closely the injured man. Indeed, he seemed like a prisoner of a bad dream.  
Until now, all attempts to make her regain consciousness had been in vain, she did not know what to do.

A few moments, eyes closed, she crossed her hands infront of her head. In a sort of trance, she realized a series of strange gestures before opening her eyes brutally.  
A noise disturbed her.

Having failed, she shook her head with rage.

"Dirken wants to see you!" A dark voice at the entrance to the room said.  
"Tell him to stay in his hole, I'm absolutely not in the mood!" The general replied curtly, annoyed.  
"He insists on your commitment."  
"He makes me especially shit!"

Visibly furious, Yiris stood up abruptly and walked towards her interlocutor. It was a huge man, a real strength of nature, very muscular, she just reached the bottom of his stomach.  
The appearance of the individual was strange. He was neither a man nor a wolf-man. Besides, his right eye white with blue iris was from a specy, the second, yellow with a black eye, from the other.

"I go down to see this poor guy... Lekan, I entrust to you the supervision of the patient. If his condition changes, you warn me."  
"Right Master! Acquired the man by bowing. I must also remind you that we should advise Fanelia's command about the situation."  
"Later... promised..."

Crossing small corridors dug in the rock, Yiris sank into the depths of the troglodyte building, whose maze was illuminated by numerous torches.  
This place, the fortress of Irini, was somehow herhouse. Despite the complexity of the plan, she found her way without difficulty.  
This was where most of the members of the tribe of which she was the leader lived. It was a small people of gatherers who also harvested ore. The vast majority of them were cats people, but a few humans cohabited with them.

From time to time, Yiris crossed the inhabitants who bowed in her path, calling her also Master. She smiled at them and went on without saying a word.  
The road seemed more difficult than usual. The battle in front of the lake had strained her, her wound in the stomach greatly bothered her. Cumulative fatigue made her difficult for her to stand up.

Last step, a long staircase that led to a grid. At the bottom, a light betrayed a presence. A guard preceded the young woman and opened the door for her.

Sitting in front of a table with a game of chess, stood an old man with long white hair. Wearing a badly trimmed beard, he showed a mean smile

"Not too early, I almost waited!"  
"I had other things to do than to come play with you, Dirken!"  
"You always promised me to come see me quickly when you are there... I'm just disappointed..." The man replied, miming an unhappy look.

At these words, Yiris groaned. She felt a furious desire to strike this man. Calming down, she sat down in front of him.  
He seemed a little annoyed that she did not get angry.

The game began, in silence. Each one defended himself rather well, but soon enough, Dirken inflicted a bad blow on Yiris by taking her Queen.

"Really, I love this game!" He said.  
"Stop, I'm not in the mood. Finish me if you want, let it go quickly!"  
"No, you taught me chess! I enjoy it."  
"Stop taunting me..."  
"How can a poor cripple disrespect you, O chief of Irini?" The man exclaimed, waving his right arm, visibly paralyzed, with his other hand.

Seeing him play so dubiously, the young woman sighed in annoyance.

"You have not finished!"  
"Hey, aren't you proud of your exploits now?"

Furious, Yiris stood up and sent waltzing the boardgame before violently put his hands on the table, facing Dirken.

"I didn't kill you, I would not! But know that making years to come a hell is still possible!"

The man smiled. Of course, he was aware of his precarious position, but also of the limits of his adversary.

"Right! However I fulfill my role, I watch over your special bottle. I only ask for a game of chess on each visit in return, isn't very much..."

The young woman didn't bother to answer. Instead, she called the guard to come and open her. Dirken watched her leave with a perfidious air, his little provocations were his revenge...

"Don't expect to get your Queen back when you come to finish the game!" He yelled while Yiris left the place.

Thus were the face-to-face meetings between the former torturer and his victim, knowing that the roles had since been reversed.

 **OoO**

The day had just risen at Fanelia, Van was dressing. Hitomi was still sleeping, a blissful smile floating on her lips.  
Suddenly several violent blows were struck at the door.

"Your Majesty, there has been a catastrophe!" Several men said at the same time.

Stunned, Van authorized them to enter his apartment, but after carefully closing the bedroom door.

Caught in the jump of the bed, Hylden, Haymlar, Luyren and Lokos, thin and shy little brown man, second of Mayek, looked distraught.

"My Lord, the old general explained with difficulty, visibly breathless by his course, we have just received a message from Mayek. The convoy was attacked on the way back to Metel, a dozen survivors returned to the fortress and they speak about a massacre."  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"We do not know yet, Haymlarsaid. The group said have been assaulted less than an hour's drive from the fortress. The events occurred yesterday, at nightfall."  
"A heavily armed rescue expedition was sent by my general. Lokos added. We will have to wait for his report."  
"And Yiris? And Alexandre?" The King asked.

The men nodded negatively.

"No news..." Hylden said, visibly worried.

Annoyed, Van made a sign to the soldiers to go out. Once alone, he let himself fall heavily into a chair. Wrapped in a beautiful pink undress, Hitomi came to join him and crouched beside him, trying to catch his look.

"I heard... I don't know what to say..." She whispered, trying to comfort him.  
"There's nothing to say... It's a heavy defeat..."  
"Can Yiris and Alexandre be safe?"  
"Possible, but I dare not hope too much..." The King sighed, fatalistic.

All this deeply anguished the young woman. She couldn't help worrying about the fate of Alexandre with whom she had sympathized.

 **OoO**

It took less than an hour for the bad news to go round the palace. It was essentially the soldiers who were discussing about the drama between themselves. Haymlar and Yrkas were the most anxious.

"Hey, boss, the little asked, you think that's why she asked us to stay there, because she felt that they were going to be massacred?"  
"Don't say bullshit, Mayek also left his subordinates here. And then, for the general, second or simple soldier, all the lives are precious! Above all, I think they wanted to argue quietly, knowing that in any case we would not be more useful than a another soldier."  
"I feel bad there... Yrkas sighed. You know the chief, she returns the world for us, and now, what can we do to help her?"  
"Nothing ! We'll wait for the next news. And then, as far as to go, ask the faithful soldiers to pray..."

Sitting in a corner of his workshop, informed by a servant Meinmet was very worried, both for Alexandre and Yiris...  
The turn of events inspired him nothing good... He had confidence in the young woman's abilities to defend herself, but what he had heard about the adversaries didn't reassure him.

In the midst of all this tumult, only Constantin remained almost impassive. At the most he showed a slightly annoyed face...

 **OoO**

After breathing a moment in the corridor to appease her anger, Yiris went up to take news of Alexandre.  
surprise, she crossed in a hallway a distraught young girl-cat who wass looking for her.

"There's a problem, Lili?" Yiris asked, worried  
"Master, Master, it's awful. Your guest, he's convulsing... Maya sent me to warn you!"

Hearing these words, the general followed the adolescent. She ran as fast as she could, no longer feeling her wounds, mad with anxiety.

When they reached the room, the old Lady was trying to administer a potion to the patient, plagued by violent shocks, while Lekan was trying to maintain him.

"Oh my God !" Yiris cried, clapsing her Orthodox cross pendant.

A few seconds, which seemed interminable, and Alexandre relaxed, falling like a disarticulated doll.

"This is a bad sign..." Maya concluded.  
"What happened?" Yiris asked.  
"Nothing special, he was fine, a few seconds later the convulsions began. And yet, he has no more fever."  
"It's crazy... But now he's going to be in better condition, right?"  
"Impossible to be sure, sorry. What is certain is that if he mades others crises of this violence, my potion will no longer suffice and he could die..."

Yiris approached the wounded man, took her hand, which she dropped, observing that this time the young man was into coma.  
A few moments of reflection, she had to make a decision.

"Maya, you think that the probkem is the chaos that would reign in his mind?"  
"This seems to me the most realistic hypothesis. However, again, I cannot affirm anything... His pathology is too difficult and it reaches the limits of my modest science..."  
"In this case, it's necessary to know the truth... Lekan, I will tell a message to you, you will transmit it by the voice of howls to the capital."  
"Right! What is the content?" The man asked, bowing.  
"Open the grave of Folken and clear the situation."

Hearing it, Lili, the girl-cat, which had remained behind, was indignant.

"We don"t profane the graves! This is the worst sacrilege!"  
"Shut up, Lili! Maya said sternly. We do not contest by a decision of the Master."  
"But, grandmother..."  
"Silence!"

Puzzled, Yiris felt the need to justify herself. Indeed, she herself had difficulty in realizing the gravity of her words.

"Lili, Maya, Lekan, know that if I ask this, it's because I'm no sure that this man is, in one way or another, Folken Fanel. In my opinion, opening the grave would give the answer. If, by the grace of God, life has been restored to him, the body should in theory no longer exist, a soul can not have two different bodies..."  
"It's an hypothesis based on an impossible fact!" Maya noticed.  
"I know, but there, I need to believe in the impossible. Yiris replied. I need…"

The old Lady said nothing more, and Lekan withdrew to accomplish his mission, leaving Yiris to her reflection.

Several tens of minutes of silence were interrupted by new convulsions. The medications of Maya calmed them with difficulty.

"This time, she concluded, he will not support another crisis."  
"Right! Yiris answered. I will have to speed things up with my own way..."

 **OoO**

At the palace of Fanelia, an echo of howls was heard, the wolf-man delegated to the reception of this type of communication didn't believe his ears. He ran as fast as he could in order to report to the King.

Tumbling in the Council Chamber where Van, his two generals present, the seconds of the absents, Meinmet, Hitomi and Merle were waiting for news, he took a deep breath before issuing its amazing message.

"Your Majesty ! I received a message from the caves of Irini, Yiris and Alexandre are alive, but..."  
"But?"  
"Silence!" Van interrogated with a bad feeling.  
"Yiris made a requirement... astonishing..."  
"Which?"  
"Well... She asked that you open your brother's grave to check if if there is anything left of him..."  
"What?" The King replied, flabbergasted

This demand, after having provoked general amazement, sowed the doubt. Hitomi felt deeply uncomfortable, presenting something bad.

Before leaving, the wolf-man ended his transmission.

"It was also said that Alexandre was in bad condition, plagued by a kind of delirium. Apparently, he has convulsed and is now in a coma..."

This explanation made Van more clear. He began to understand the reasoning of Yiris, and it didn't inspire anything good.  
Daring to ask for the profanation of a tomb, which was more royal, was a desperate gesture of the young woman.

Obviously, the King must oppose a refusal to this request. But knowing the general, he knew that if she had the conviction that opening the tomb was the solution, she wouldn't remain without an answered.

 **OoO**

Always seated at Alexandre's bedside, alone, Lekan guarding the door to avoid any visitor, Yiris finished her reflection before speaking the wounded man.

"I don't know whether, in the whirlwind in which you are, you hear my words, but I must confess myself before committing an act which will perhaps bring me to death.  
You will be, my witness, but you will not be alone, because another person must know to help me to get my answers."

Slowly, the young woman swung her head, as if she was trying to relax her neck. Then she clenched her fists and again, the colorful signs typical of the false-persons covered her skin.  
Curling up on herself, she put her elbows on her knees and made a series of manipulations with her fingers, before brutally opening her eyes, with completely dilated pupils.

At the same time, in Fanelia, Hitomi was paralyzed, her environment turned into a black world. She lived a new vision.

Facing her, Yiris appeared, looking strangely fatalistic.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hitomi, I'll have to use you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on January 3rd 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on December 14th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 15_

 **Portrait of a woman**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hitomi's abnormal behavior was soon noticed by those present in the Council Chamber.  
Worried, Van and Merle ran up and tried to make her regain consciousness, in vain. The young woman was there physically, but her mind was elsewhere.

Elsewhere, in a black void, with Yiris.

"What am I here? Why do you do that to me and how you can?" The young woman asked, anxiously.  
"I've already shown you my medium talent, right?" The general said, amused.  
"Yes, but... I feel... Now it's clear, you're not a normal human, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but I'm not quite another creature..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are here to understand it, because through you I hope to convince His Majesty to open the tomb and discover if Alexandre is Folken."  
"But why do you do that?"  
"I want to know if the dead people can really resurrect on Gaea, in other words, if what happened to me would have happen to Alexandre too... I just want to understand..."  
"I have difficulties to apprehend, you are dead? But yet you are there..."  
"Listen to my story, it will answer to your questions."

Yiris stretched her arms upright, then, descended them slowly on each side to place her hands on her hips, discovering behind her images: her memories.

"My name is Yiris Aryenciapolos, I was born on August 4th 1969 in Thessaloniki, in Greece. My father's name is Philippos, he's a professor of history in a faculty, my mother's name is Olga, she wasn't working at the time of my birth, but she had studied to be a teacher.  
Before I was born, my parents had fraternal twins, Iris and Constantin, first of the name, born on November 6th 1959, died on June 7th 1966, staggered by a truck driven by a drunk driver.  
They were on the sidewalk, my father, a little behind, remade his shoelace, he saw the drama without being able to do anything.  
After that, my mother plunged into a deep depression, she kept intact their rooms. After two years, she began to pull herself together, considered reworking, but then she was surprised to discover that she was pregnant, with me.  
Despite the disagreement of my father who voluntarily made a mistake in the civil status, by adding a letter upsilon at the beginning of my first name, my mother gave me the name of my deceased sister. For her, I was her second chance, pampered, adored, venerated, a heavy weight on my shoulders.  
After a while, seeing that I had no freedom, my father suggested to my mother to have a fourth child. Au bout d'un temps, voyant que j'étouffais, mon père lui suggéra d'avoir un quatrième enfant. It was a boy who also received the morbid baptism, but this time, without error as verified by our mother, Constantin born on March 20th, 1975.  
The last member of our family, whom my mother was surprised to have in spite of her forty years, Nikaia, born on July 3rd, 1980.  
My relationships with my parents were not simple. Slowly, I came into conflict with my mother because I didn't look like my sister, As much by the physical as by the character, but my father was always there to calm the my father was always there to calm the situation.  
Our last dispute was about my dress on the occasion of the ritual of passage that my grandmother, of Catholic faith, called "communion", sacrament that don't know the Orthodox people.  
Years before, my mother had designed a model, perfectly adapted to the circumstances, for my deceased sister, and wanted me to wear it. However, her idea didn't please me, too jagged, with ruffles... On the eve of the feast, I voluntarily spilled some very dirty fruit juice on the model she had sewed as a sign of rebellion. Again, my father intervened and noticed that it was up to me to choose my dress, dissatisfied, my mother resigned.  
This teenage stupidity offered me my last real walk. Finding a dress ready at my size was not easy, but we succeeded and I could be to my liking for my big day.  
Nevertheless, I had another problem with Constantin, on August 10th, 1982, we wanted to follow a football match of the Athens team, so we took the battery-powered radio with us. The festival took place in the Meteora Mountains. As we try to follow our game from a rocky crest, a vertical flash has fallen from the sky.  
Irresistibly, Constantin and I were drawn to it, and we went to its point of impact where we found a pink stone in a creek.  
In contact with our hands, it began to shine. Then a pilar of light was formed, taking us into the sky..."

Yiris paused for a few moments, what she was going to speak about was the burden she was carrying which poisoning every day of her life.  
Hitomi deeply felt her uneasiness and made the choice not to interrupt her.

"We landed in the Lake of the West, near Irini. To geat our surprise, it was cat-men who saved us. Constantin and I were adopted by the very nice people towards us, even if the exile was difficult. My brother was still young and crying a lot. To appease him, I promised to bring him home, even though I had no idea how to do it.  
Our days were calm and simple, we helped the cat people in their daily tasks, such as gathering, taking care of the little ones... We were sad to be away from home, but we were appreciated."

Observing the vision of the past, Hitomi noticed a little pink-haired cat girl gambolling near Yiris and Constantin.

"Merle?"

Yiris nodded, then continued her story.

"One day, the calm ended. The village was bombarded with inflamed arrows. Most of the inhabitants fled to secret caves, but the escape was delicate in the flames and smoke.  
While Constantin and I were on the right track to escape the fire, we saw Merle crushed under the burning rubble of a house that had collapsed.  
Difficultly, we managed to disengage her, but it was too late, the poachers entered the village. Some inhabitants had spoken of them, they killed the cat-men and sold their fur to crazy collectors.  
We had to hide Merle from then, that's when we thought of the well in the village, closer. We threw Merle in with a bucket to float, begging her to stay there without making a sound."

Again the young woman needed to pause, she could hardly contain tears of emotion.

"For us it was too late, the poachers were already threatening us. Surprised to find humans, they left us alive, but carried us away as prisoners.  
In a camp farther away we were introduced to their leader, a certain Dirken, a man of whom we were immediately afraid. Seeing my brother, he directly decided to enlist him in his army, as a soldier's assistant.  
And there..."

Time for hesitation, Yiris took his breath, hardly. He had to say all at once, under pain of being unable to resume. Hitomi perceived her distress and was afraid to discover the truth.

"And then I interposed. I yelled that my brother was only seven years old, that he has not to become a soldier. Amused by my rebellion, the chief asked me for my age, and I replied that I was soon to be fourteen, which gave him a mean smile. He replied me that I was old enough to receive a "good lesson".  
He went to a tent and his men took me to his suite, I began to understand...  
I was pushed into his tent, he was already removing his armor. Shirtless, he came forward in front of me, and wanted to kiss me by force, I managed to escape. He tried to block me, I struggled as much as I can...  
Once again he leaned towards me, and there I tried a last chance, a head-butt that stunned him as much as it hurt me, but it was not enough to escape. He grabbed me, and made me fall to the ground.  
Then, spitting me salacious words in the ear as he was going to master me, he pulled up my dress and forced me to open my legs. He was too strong, I couldn't resist.  
Suddenly I perceived that he remained a dagger, the scabbard of which was hung on his hip. A few seconds, I stopped struggling to get hold of it, and without thinking too much, I planted the blade in his flank.  
The pain stopped him. He rolled on his side, I tried to regain my senses. I had managed to escape rape, but I knew I wouldn't get away.  
Hearing his cries of the soldiers broke out and began to beat me, he interrupted them, announcing that he personally wanted to "beat me up".  
I don't know how long he struck me. The blows were of great strength, his rings tore me the flesh, his kicks broke my ribs. At the end of this torture, I was only a sanguinolent soft doll.  
As a last blow, holding me by the hair, he decided to administer a laceration on my face with the dagger I had used on him. Cutting me slowly from the temple, passing through the nose to reach the corners of the lips, he pierced my right eye.  
Considering that he had ventured enough, he ordered his men to put me in a dungeon of a little neighboring fort they had conquered, and to let me die there."

Sighing, the general paused for another moment to recover. The nervous tremors were followed by a strange serenity, reflection of a certain fatalism.  
Hitomi always followed the narrative, silent. She couldn't help to think that she had been lucky enough to meet good people on Gaea, a chance that Yiris hadn't had.

"The night was there, I was cold. I had curled up to keep the little heat I had. There was a lot of blood around me, my stomach was swollen and painful, I understood what was going to happen to me, I was going to die there. At this point, I just wanted it to end quickly because I was suffering a lot.  
Through the basement window of my cell, I saw the sky, the earth and the moon shining. Fixing them, I tried to think of nice things but I couldn't. I was thinking of Constantin who I was going to leave alone with these crazy men while I had promised him many times that I would bring him home, even if I had no idea how.  
It was then that a voice from a wall spoke to me and was dismayed by the state in which I was "Poor little creature, no one should be treated like that. Dirken has no limit to his cruelty."  
I watched in the direction from which these words came, I saw nobody. I dared a "Who are you?"  
In response, a humanoid figure emerged from the stones, emitting an unpleasant odor. It was an individual with purplish skin covered with colored lines with long gray hair, draped in a red cape.  
He stretched out his arm and grabbed a bar from the window that he snatched away without difficulty. Then he lifted me up and made me pass the window, then sneak in, with an unbelievable facility.  
He continued to carry me to the edge of the lake. There he stopped and put me down. Then he goes to pick up a bag, hidden in a bush, and He pulled out a blanket from which he covered me, telling "Your condition is serious, the remedies will do nothing. All I can do is help you to suffer as little as possible."  
Then he made me drink a little potion and kept me in his arms and I immediately felt less pain. I was serene, calm, I was going to die and I totally accepted it.  
The sun was beginning to rise, my last strength abandoned me, I murmured a "thank you" to him who had at least allowed me to no longer suffer. Intrigued by my calm in front of my imminent end, calm only disturbed by a few tears, he asked me, "You leave without regret?". I told him no, that I was going to abandon my brother but rebelling myself would change nothing.  
I don't know why, but my answer seemed to touch him and he asked my name that I gave him.  
Then he asked me a strange question "If you were offered the possibility of another life, would you commit yourself to respect the sacredness of this gift by vowing never to take another's life?".  
The request was strange. I have difficulty to answer "I already consider life as sacred, but I also think that no one can prejudge what he will do, nevertheless, one can always do his best. But in any case, we don't save agonizing persons".  
He smiled at me and replied, "I love your frankness, even in the face of your own death, you may be the person I was looking for.".  
I wanted to understand, but my last breath went away while I felt for the last time the rays of the sun rising on my face, making like shining my hair which people said they have the color of the petals of sunflower."

The rest of the story, Yiris didn't comment it, the pictures spoke for her. A hand on the mouth, horrified, Hitomi attended a scene of nightmare.

The false-person checked the wounded for no pulse, then slashed his wrist with his own teeth. He tore the top of the robe to the level of the heart and drew a strange symbol, when he placed the last point, the body trembled.  
He then put his bloody arm over Yiris' mouth, a few drops fell. And suddenly, her eyes revolted, she straightened up and began to drink compulsively the blood. He gave her several sips before pushing her back.  
Curled up on herself, the teenager convulsed with pain. Her terrified look betrayed her misunderstanding.

 **OoO**

While Hitomi continued her journey through the memories of Yiris, Van, Merle and Meinmet were with her. All were worried and didn't know what to do.  
For nearly an hour, she was sitting on a chair looking haggard. Having learned about her condition, the servants discussed in the corridor.  
Suddenly, the troupe of curious was jostled by Constantin, who burst into the Council Chamber.

His shattering arrival stunned the presents. Without greeting anyone, the young man looked down on Hitomi in a trance.

"I feel that it is a maneuver of my sister!"  
"What do you mean?" The King asked.  
"Let's, Your Majesty, that is pure magic of false-person, isn't it?"

These words intrigued the assembly, only Van was not more surprised than that.  
Hesitant, Meinmet wanted to take the defense of the general and understand this history of false-person.

"What are you talking about Constantin, you're human, right? Your sister can not be a false person!"  
"Indeed ! When I think she spends her time fixing your bullshits, you have no limits!" Hylden blurted angrily.

Absolutely indifferent to the words of the two men, Constantin sniggered.

"It shows that you don't know who you trus int! It's a grave error, isn't it, Your Majesty?"

Uncomfortable, Van abandoned a few moments the bedside of Hitomi and got up. The secret of Yiris, he knew it, he had promised to keep it.  
But there, his general having herself broken her oath of allegiance, he was no longer obliged to remain silent.

"Indeed, Yiris mastered the magic of false-person..."  
"What?" Meinmet and Hylden exclaimed with one voice.  
"Yiris is a normal human at the base, but she was brought back to life by the power of Lig Viete, a great false-person master, one of the three greatest warriors of Gaea. She possesses some of the capacities of this people, but especially knows how to use their magic extremely well. And I think that the condition of Hitomi can be her work."  
"It's impossible ! Yiris is human, all that is most human! Hylden said indignantly. Yes, her strength is unusual, but not impossible either. And look at her, she's normal!"  
"You forget she can do false-person tricks. Constantin explained. She gives herself human appearance using her base, that is all..."  
"If she could really change her appearance, she wouldn't be so disfigured!" The young general replied.  
"For some reason she doesn't understand, some of her wounds are impossible to hide, perhaps one of the last remaining of herhumanity..." The bodyguard sighed.

The old Prince listened to the explanations with resignation. The truth was atrocious, but obvious, useless to hide the face. The fact that Yiris was partly false-person explained her survival, her ascent, but one point of doubt remained.

"Why did she attack Hitomi?" He asked.  
"Because she seeks answers at all costs!" Constantin replied.  
"But what answers? Meinmet got angry.. What would she do? It does not resemble him."

The younger brother didn't know how to explain the things. Somewhere, perhaps, was the last point that brought him closer to his sister: to make sense of their coming on Gaea.  
Also, it was Van who answered for him.

"When I met Yiris, I immediately felt that she had something special. I didn't need to question her more than that, she told me her story spontaneously. The burdens he carries overwhelm her at a stage so stifling that she lives only to find a meaning. Every clue, every event, like the affair of the sword of my deceased brother, which could give a meaning to it, makes her react in an extreme way.  
I was not lucid enough, there was a risk that she went too far in the Alexandre case .. And, now, it's Hitomi who suffers... All this is my fault..."

There was nothing to add. Trying to comfort her master, Merle caressed his cheek. She also had difficulty imagining that Yiris had reached this point.

 **OoO**

In the limbo of her thoughts, facing Hitomi, the General resumed her explanation.

"My calvary lasted three days of what I know. When I awoke, I was exhausted, but I quickly realized that not only was I alive, but that in addition, a large part of my wounds had disappeared. I saw again with my right eye, through a red mist.  
My savior presented himself then, his name was Lig Viete, he was a very powerful false-person swordsman. It was said of him that he was one of the three greatest warriors of Gaea.  
He explained to me that he was at the end of his life because, in order to purify himself, he had renounced to steal lives and his forces were affected. Before dying, he wanted to teach the art he had developed after abandoning the sword and I appeared to him as the ideal student.  
Then he showed me a stick he had cut and hardened by filling the veins with resin. This one was covered with inscriptions. He explained that these were protective formulas. He had written a part with his blood and the rest with mine. This stick would be my weapon, he would teach me to use it to fight, but never to kill.  
I told him that I wanted to help my brother, to save him, he replied that I could not do anything until I know how to fight.  
The resignation was difficult.  
For years, I followed my Master. In order to live, we did dirty works, especially bury the deads of epidemies because we couldn't be sick. The fact that I sometimes took care of children strengthened my belief in the sacred aspect of life.  
After long years of wandering, the footsteps of my Master brought us back to the shore of the Lake of West, where he had brought me back from the dead.  
Then he told me that his lifetime had passed and that he was happy to have been able to learn his art to someone. He pronounced a phrase that I will never forget "My story ends here, now it's yours that begins".  
Before giving up his soul, he told me his last wishes. He wanted me to exhale him, and that I kept his blood, because it would be one more chance to save me in case of serious injuries. However, I had to promise never to finish the bottle under pain of losing all my humanity and entrusting it to my worst enemy in order to not be tempted to use it easily... Strange reasoning...  
That night, I received his last breath. Then I accomplished the task he had entrusted to me. I hung him by the feet on a branch, and I slit his throat, recovering the blood in a big bottle. After doing this, his remains evaporated, there was nothing left of him... I burned his few personal belongings, and I left to fulfill my wish."

In a timid voice Hitomi dared interrupt her.

"And what wish?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on January 10th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on December 31th 2016 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 16_

 **A meaning to her life**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was now more than an hour since Hitomi was seated with empty eyes in Fanelia's Council Chamber, while at the same time, in Irini, Yiris had her fingers crossed in front of her face, also looking in the nil.

Face-to-face was coming to its end. There was one last thing that the general had to confess, after she would finish her task, but at least Hitomi would understand why she had done that.

"My wish, Yiris said, was to find my brother, and also avenge me of my executioner. In bringing me back to Irini, my Master showed me the way, I followed it.  
One morning, I arrived at the village. Soldiers wanted to prevent me from passing, I threw them away, as if they had been as light as feathers.  
Seeing me do it, people came together to watch what will be happen. Other men waltzed under my blows, none could resist me for more than a few seconds.  
Suddenly a surprised voice called me by my first name. He was a young brown man, whom I immediately recognized, my brother! By the grace of God, he had survived. He was surprised to see me, alive.  
At this moment, I would have liked to go holding him in my arms, however I didn't have the time, my enemy appeared.  
He looked older, but always had the same sly air as before. After some hesitation, he recognized in me the victim whose body had mysteriously disappeared. My improbable survival did not seem to disturb him.  
Then I provoked him into a duel, betting the right to dispose of my life against his clan. The provocation of a woman made him laugh at first. That said, he was so keen to silence and and humiliate me publicly that he accepted.  
He had his armor and his sword, I had only my stick and my clothes of black fabric, and even so...  
I fought him with all my strength. His power, I knew, my body couldn't forget it. Remembering the lessons of my Master, I put him down in a few minutes.  
In accordance with my promise, I could not kill him, but I had to neutralize him. I then snatched his sword and used it to cut the tendons of the hand that held it. Now mutilated, he was nothing.  
My feat earned me the fear of his men, who didn't dare to oppose to me, and immediately lent me an oath of allegiance. As much as I saw the fear in their eyes, I saw the horror of my brother, who understood that I no longer had anything human."

Yiris nodded her head, thoughtfully...

"So, I confessed to him my crime of having renounced my human condition to survive this evening. He replied that I was no longer his sister and I discovered that even if he was laways an human, he wasn't really my brother too. He was an alcoholic, a rapist, he took pleasure in seeing people agonize... He was what these men had made from him.  
When the rumor of my taking of power spread, the wolf-men and the cat-men of the neighborhood reappeared.  
They had survived for ten years as refugees in haunted caves located a few kilometers away. In these cavities where nobody dared enter, they met Lekan who became in some ways their leader, teaching them to live hidden like him...  
Lekan is a forbidden hybrid, child of a wolf-man and an human, it's an theory impossible, but he was born... Paria, monster, he lived where no one would bother him.  
Going beyond appearances, Irini's fugitives trusted him.  
When he met me, he understood what I was, and without asking him, he gave me the command of the village.  
So I became the head of the Irini clan and went to live in the caves, where the population was most secure. Just a few weeks after my conquest, I should have presented myself to the King on the occasion of his coronation, but that couldn't be the case, the capital burned...  
Then the tribes of Fanelia met and sealed a precarious non-aggression pact and took care to take turns watching over the ruins of the city.  
It was during one of these watchtowers I met Folken. His guymelef had landed at night in the city. I found myself in front of him, he was amused to see a woman in armor, with only a stick...  
We exchanged a few words about swords, sharp instruments that killed too easily in my own opinion. He replied that they might have another utility. To think about it, he promised to give me his sword when he no longer needed it... "

Hitomi spoke. The rest of the story, she knew it, Van had told her about it...

"And at his death, you retrieved the sword. But how was it so important?"

The general smiled, she had almost reached her goal.

"The body and the soul of Folken were separated after his death. As if something of the spirit was inherent in the body which he inhabits, scraps of the personality and memories of the Prince exist in Alexandre. To unite again the soul and the body, it was necessary to assemble the sword which materialized this split .."

It was then that Hitomi saw the scene where Alexandre had brought together the pieces of the sword and what followed: a condition of trance that plunged his mind into the abyss of his true identity.

"So, Alexandre is Folken, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but there must remained one last block, I think it's because the soul refuses the body because it believes that this last one still exists..."  
"Hence the request to open the tomb?"  
"This is only a hypothesis, but I think it's empty..."  
"Why do you so want to solve that?"  
"Because I think this man came back to life for a specific reason, and so perhaps my coming here had a meaning... And if the reason was to keep Folken's memory? I have come to think that I may have survived only for that, so I have to finish my work and finally can die in peace."

The last words of her interlocutor froze Hitomi. The fatalism of Yiris, added to the strange little smile on her face, had something frightening.

"Why die now?" Hitomi interrogated, deeply uncomfortable.  
"What I will do will not be forgiven..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wh You know, Master Van will never open his brother's grave on a single doubt, so I'll have to force him."

A movement of recoil, Hitomi had understood the intention of Yiris. When she reached her hand out toward her and began to tighten it, the young woman felt her neck collapse...  
Not only the general was able to control her thoughts from a distance, but she could do the same with her body.

 **OoO**

In the Council Chamber, Hitomi blenched. Believing at first that she was better, the group discovered with dismay that in fact she was suffocating.  
A moment, she regained consciousness, and had enough breath to speak.

"You must open... the grave... Yiris says that... it must... be empty..."  
"Hitomi, what happens to you?" Van asked, panicked.  
"Do it... I... pray you..."

She fell back on the chair, under the scared panic of the audience. Her neck was tightened by an invisible hand.  
Only Constantin kept his olympian calm despite the circumstances.

"What did I say? It's a blow from my sister! You are not going to let her get away like that, Your Majesty!"

Worried, Van looked again at his beloved wh was lacking of air. The technique that Yiris had chosen to use was not surprising him. She had knocked where I have to in order to get what she wanted. This time, she had reached the point of no return.  
A part of him thought the general was bluffing, another was too much afraid. In doubt, he knew he had to intervene.

"Hylden!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
"Send a message to Metel. Tell Mayek that I order him to go to the rock of Irini to arrest Yiris. On horseback, it is hardly more than an hour's journey! "  
"Are you sure?"  
"Certain, her magic can be interrupted if she is deconcentrated. Meanwhile…"  
"What do you want to do?" The young general said, worried.

Van stood up and inhaled deeply.

"An hour may be too long for Hitomi. So I'm going to do what Yiris wants, I'm going to open my brother's grave!"

The stupefaction took hold of the people present, but not paying attention, Van left the room. The idea of profaning the tomb of Folken displeased him. However, at the same time, it was absolutely necessary to stop the suffering of his companion.  
And then, deep inside, he also felt the visceral need to lift the doubt.

"Wait for me!"

Behind him, Meinmet, firmly determined.

"My nephew, I want to come with you. It was I who brought Alexandre here, I must help to know the truth."  
"Right!" The young King said, glad to have an ally.

 **OoO**

In her mind, Hitomi was still under the control of Yiris. Seeing in the look of her aggressor a deep spite, she felt that the general acted reluctantly.

At the same time, Van had just unsealed the stone from the grave. In fact, it wasn't a vault,bBut a passage leading to a cave, which was at the foot of a stone staircase.  
At the end of a few steps, a sudden clarity appeared at the bottom of a tunnel.

Meinmet, who did not know the place, was surprised. He had already spotted other small staircases visibly coming from the other tombs, which were so only doors.

Moving forward, he was seized by an incredible vision. By a small well in the ceiling of the cavity, the light of the Mystic Moon rushed and was reflected on multiple crystals, illuminating the place in an unreal way.

Crossing a passage on the edge of the huge stone vestibule, the old man noticed niches each containing two wooden boxes superimposed... So, it was there, therefore, that the kings of Fanelia reposed since ancient times.  
Stopping sometimes briefly, he recognized the name of a deceased Sovereign, engraved on the metal plates decorating the simple boxes of wood.  
He made a brief pause before one of the coffins, alone in his cavity. It was the one of his "father"...

For his part, Van was advancing assuredly, even if in the depths of his mind, the contradictions multiplied.  
Profane the tomb of his brother, it was inconceivable for him, but to take the risk that Yiris go too far, it was still worse.

And then there was this need to know. From the beginning, when he had seen Alexandre, he had asked himself the question of the tomb.  
Indeed, he couldn't help to see Folken through this man. The disturbing physical resemblance, this calm... He saw again his brother before his disappearance, before Zaibach.

But all this was senseless, a part of him wanted to believe in the miracle, another dreaded a manipulation, but from whom?

Then, since he was urged to do so, he was about to open this sepulture, in order to answer to his question definitely.

Without a word, he continued his walk on the cornice until he stopped in front of a double niche located in a bend. On the lower part was a case visibly more worn than the top.

"Here we are, here rest my father and my brother..."

Affected, Meinmet put his hand on the bottom box, remembering his dear brother, while Van watched that of the top, thinking about his one.

 **OoO**

Suddenly, the deliverance, Yiris let go, Hitomi took her breath. Just before, the young woman was sure to see the general being deconcentrated.

And that was the case, at Irini, the general had just emerged from her torpor. Maya and Lekan were trying desperately to stop another crisis of convulsion of Alexandre.

Dismayed, Yiris hastened to help them.

"How long this has he started?" She asked.  
"A few minutes…" The cat-woman answered.  
"You don't give him anything?"  
"Already tried! It does not work…"

Suddenly, the body of Alexandre relaxed.

"The crisis has stopped?" The general said.

Visibly anxious, Maya placed her fingers on the carotid artery of the patient. She fumbled for a few moments before giving her verdict.

"Yes, the convulsions stopped, but his heart with!"

 **OoO**

During this time, Meinmet and Van had lowered the top box and examined it in the light of their torches. No trace of profanation, they would be the grave robbers.

The two men looked at each other. An exchange of nods, and they began to unseal the top board.

On the palate, Hitomi was better, the grip clutching his throat was gone. Always half conscious, she breathed with difficulty.  
Desperately, she tried to understand what had happened. Yiris had already committed a crime, another was will happening soon, the young woman was convinced.

Seeing her recover gradually, Merle wanted to interrupt Van and Meinmet's expedition, but Hitomi grabbed her hand, finally opening her eyes.

"I beg you, we must let them go to the end..."

 **OoO**

A short moment of confusion, Yiris looked at Alexandre. She had failed, she hadn't completed her mission.  
More than ever, she was persuaded of it, her goal on Gaea was to restore his memory to Folken.

No, it wasn't possible to fail this way. Shaking her head, furious, a senseless idea crossed her mind.

"Lekan, get Maya out, and let no one come in!"  
"What do you want to?" The old woman said, anxious.  
"Get out, please, I don't want you to see that."  
"Yiris, you're not going to..."

A nod of the young woman was her answer. Lekan grabbed Maya by the arm and had to insist to get her out.  
From the corridor, she cried to Yiris:

"Don't do that! Don't use the power of the devil! I beg you, don't corrupt your soul again!"

Ignoring her words, the general took a deep breath. She was ready to accomplish her particular task.  
Time was running out, she knew. Her master had taught him that between the cessation of the heart and the separation of the soul from the body, there was only a brief interval of time.

Removing her shoes, she climbed onto the camp-bed and climbed on Alexandre's chest. Riding on top of him, she pulled off the sheet that covered his chest.

Uncomfortable, she sighed deeply... No choice, she had to act.

"Forgive me to use this on you..."

Then Yiris raised his right wrist to his mouth. And, as insensible to sorrow, tored some vessels with her tooth.  
With the blood flowing, she drew a circle over the young man's heart, as her master had done with her long ago.

Before putting the last sign, she again felt the need to apologize.

"I'm... I'm really sorry..."

A last trace and the inert body of Alexandre shivered. Meanwhile, the flesh seemed to absorb the blood mark.

In the corridor, it was the scramble. Despite his immense strength, Lekan had difficulties to contain the crowd.  
Taking advantage of the situation, Maya managed to sneak into the room and came to see the facts with her eyes.

"No, Yiris, you didn't dare... No..."

 **OoO**

At Fanelia, Van and Meinmet were about to tilt the lid. An ultimate encouragement of the look, and they slid the plate.

At that moment they both closed their eyes. After a few interminable seconds, they began to split them, and there, stupefaction: there was only clothes, no trace of human remains...

They looked at each other, stunned.

At the same moment, Alexandre trembled. Silent, Yiris and Maya dared not to believe in the miracle.

Timidly, the young woman put her hand on the carotid. She smiled, the heart was beating again.

It was then that she observed a strange phenomenon: a little below from the heart, a scar was formed exactly at the point where the blade, which had killed Folken, had been planted.  
Then, starting from this point, the skin began to bleach unreal. A violet teardrop task appeared under one eye. The face seemed to age of a dozen years, then it was the turn of the hair to change colors, from grey, they took more green reflections.

Maya asked Yiris to come down to put the resurrected one on the blank to help him breath. The general executed herself without thinking, before falling into her chair incredulously.

It was then that an altercation was heard in the cave. Mayek and his soldiers had just arrived to arrest Yiris.

But this latter was totally indifferent to those events. Fixing, she looked at the lying man.

Suddenly, the latter opened his eyes, they had become the pink-red color of the energist. Visibly ill, the man nodded his head before look on his savior.

An exchange of looks, Yiris sketched a small smile tender, relieved. She had accomplished her destiny, now the rest didn't matter.

Suddenly, Mayek and his soldiers burst into the room.

"Yiris, I come to arrest you in the name of Our King."

Not a word, not the slightest resistance, the general rose and allowed herself to be chained unceremoniously.  
Shocking the soldiers, Lili managed to get the right to put a bandage on her bloody wrist before she was dragged into the corridors without even being able to put shoes on her feet.

Incredulous, the one she had saved watched her go away. Desperately, he tried to scream, but he wasn't able. Taking his breath, he finally had the strength to speak.

"Let her, please!"  
"Stay quiet, young man! Maya said. You have just come back from the death."  
"I know... And I wouldn't be able without her help. She has kept my soul for ten years, she cannot be treated like that."

On hearing this, those who hadn't followed Yiris and his jailers were stupefied. His head, visibly painful in his hands, the man managed to sit down, helped by Maya.

"I'm myself again... All my memories are there... I'm Folken Lacour of Fanel."

But these words, Yiris didn't hear them...


	17. Chapter 17

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on January 31th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on January 9th 2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 17_

 **The trial of the witch**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

From the depths of her jail, Yiris remained silent. She had let herself to be conducted in chains from Irini, and was insensible to the onlookers who watched her, to the rumor that ran.

She knew that he rend was near and calmly prepared to confront her death. Alone, looking out the window of her prison cell, she squeezed her little Orthodox cross between her fingers, reciting the few prayers she remembered.  
Her powers of false-person were limited: her body was still largely human. She could, of course, throw herself in the air and display a rare force and rapidity, however she couldn't escape by melting into the ground.  
In any case, she had gone to the end of her will, so now she accepted with resignation what will happen.

The majority of her soldiers refused to see her as a monster, but it was not unanimous. Several skirmishes had taken place between the men. That night wouldn't be as serene as Yiris.

Van traveled through the empty apartments of the palace, trying to put his ideas in order after this difficult day.

Tonight, Hitomi slept peacefully, watched by Merle. When the King had returned from the royal mausoleum, she had begged him.

"Van, forgive Yiris, I saw what she experienced. If she has hurt me, it's because she was exhausted. She just wanted to know why she was on Gaea, and thought Folken was the key... I'm sure she feels remorse for having attacked me... Please don't blame her!"

After those words, the young woman had collapsed from fatigue. Passably lost, the King sought to understand the acts of Yiris. He had always had absolute confidence in her. There he had just been odiously betrayed.  
At their first meeting, he had felt her peculiarity, they had discussed about it together. He knew his career, but apparently not all the details...  
What suffering could push her to do that? What he considered a betrayal shook his world, this sensation of security that he had managed in his life to establish after years of doubt.

Another fact still disturbed him. He saw the empty coffin again... No trace of his brother, except the clothes he wore for his burial.  
On this point, he had no precise information yet. A messenger had been sent to Irini to know what had happened to Alexandre and he was waiting for his answer.

Suddenly, Hylden, out of breath and on the edge of panic, burst into the room, breaking Van's meditation.

"Your Majesty, at last, I find you! You have to go down right away..."  
"Why?" The King said, astonished because not accustomed to see his calm general as panic.  
"With all due respect, I don't have the words, you must see to understand."

Decidedly destabilized, Van followed Hylden and arrived in the courtyard. There was an escort of cat-men, apparently from Irini.  
At first, the King thought of a support group to plead the cause of Yiris, then he had an unrealistic vision. Descended from horse, supported by the immense Lekan, sub-chief of the village, his brother appeared before his incredulous eyes.

Because, yes, he was no longer really Alexandre, he had grown old, paled, his hair had changed of color, and, above all, he gave him a happy look with his eyes, whose pink-red shade remembers the energist.  
That calm and gentle smile, that benevolent expression, years of memories passed in a few seconds in the mind of the King.  
It didn't make sense, it was impossible, it defied reason, and yet his older brother had returned to him.  
He couldn't find words and, to express himself, he could only approach his elder and press him tightly in his arms, moved to tears.

Folken was also upset, living again was extraordinary, but seeing his brother gave an even stronger dimension to all this.  
After a warm embrace, Van took his brother's arm over his shoulder and held him to his room.

"I guess we have a lot of things to tell each other... Folken ironized. Actually, I don't know how to start..."  
"Me too... But, take your time, my brother, you have to rest. You had a great shock today and a serious wound."  
"Yes, but what happened to me totally defies my comprehension. Since I remembered, I'm trying to understand in vain... Ten years ago, I felt myself die, then I had these few visions of the sequence of events, and suddenly a voice said to me "This is not yet finished for you", after, the void...  
Then I woke up on a rainy night in the Crimea, on the Mystic Moon, rejuvenated with my arm back. I met Meinmet, we traveled a long time to finally find Hitomi, return to Gaea...  
All this is so confusing, I would like to understand why..."  
"In my opinion, that is still the kind of thing that goes beyond our understanding. On the one hand, it bothers me, on the other, I am so happy to be with you again. You think it was your conversation with Ruhm that made you remember?"  
"No ! Of course, that disturbed me, but I know that the revelation is Yiris who offered it to me by giving me my broken sword. Without her, who watched over this blade as a relic and saved my life on the lake, I couldn't have been able to become myself again. Van, I beg you, spare her..."

Sitting beside his brother, the King sighed.

"You know she has also used the magic of false-people to attempt the life of Hitomi?" The younger asked, a little edgy.  
"Yes, and in that, she did wrong, but she would never will kill her, I am sure. And anyway, if she do that, it's because of me, so if she has to pay, me too..."  
"You don't have to be supportive of her methods!"  
"Certainly, but they took advantage of me. Moreover, I was told that she had used a taboo power to keep me alive, so on this point, just by being alive, I agree with her."  
"I presume that this is the method of the seal of soul? She had explained to me that she had "benefited" of this, if it could be said this way..." Van replied, puzzled.  
"Yes, that's what it's all about. Without her mastery of the forbidden science of falsehoods, I wouldn't have held the shock. I beg you, spare her... I owe her everything! You cannot deny me the right to repay my immense debt to her."

Saying these words Folken was seized with vertigo. Visibly, at the end of his strength, he dropped into the bed with his hands on his head.

"Van, don't kill her... I beseech you..."  
"Rest, forget it..."

The Sovereign remained pensive for a long time, seated beside his brother, who, after long pursuing his plea, had fallen asleep under the weight of fatigue.  
Moments later, Meinmet came to take news and proposed to his nephew to relieve him at the bedside of Folken.  
Accepting the proposal, the young King left the room, leaving his exhausted brother to rest and recommenced his wandering in the corridors.

After all, he wasn't surprised that Folken to defend Yiris. Like Hitomi, they felt that she had acted as a last resort and wouldn't have gone to the end.  
To these two voices in favor of the criminal were joined those of Meinmet and Hylden. Van had well understood that a large part of the Tusk Army also shared this opinion.

But he did not agreewith this. He had every confidence in his soldier, and by attacking what he had most precious in the world, she had committed the worst crime in his eyes. She would be judged and condemned for it.

 **OoO**

As the sky dawned, Folken awoke. He was surprised to see the presence of Meinmet who had fallen asleep in a chair.

Thoughtfully, the young man sat down and looked a long time at his right arm. Moving slowly, he realized that, no, he was not dreaming, his body was again as before his dragon hunt.  
Wanting to get up, the meager effort on his shoulder caused him a peak of pain. He remembered the arrow wound he had received and all that had happened after.  
A certain trouble seized him, so he decided to go refresh himself.

Although he left his bed in silence, he was surprised to see his uncle emerge from his torpor with a bound.

"The trial, dammit, it's gonna start!"

Shaking his head to finish waking up, Meinmet sat up and turned to his nephew.

"I think we have many things to say, but it will wait! I have someone to save! Take care of yourself !"

The young man had no time to reply that the old Prince had already left the place.

Running across the palace, Meinmet convoked in less than an hour a kind of crisis meeting. If there was a way to save Yiris, he had to find it quickly.  
Hylden and Haymlar went just to wish good luck to the team, their respective roles of general and interim requiring them to attend the trial.  
But the old Prince was far from being alone. At his side, were a good number of the general's men, including Yrkas, her second, and Amlek, her chief engineer. Some soldiers of Hylden had also joined the group.

Later, another presence was added, which was very noticeable, that of Folken. Despite his tiredness and shoulder injury, he wanted to be there.  
Sitting in a corner, he listened attentively to his uncle's fiery speech.

"You all know why we are here today! Yes, Yiris acted wrongly using the magic of false-persons, but a single evil act must not erase the previous good actions. Tomorrow it will be too late for her! You know, the religious band, as well as Mayek and Luyren, want to make her fall. They have the advantage, we must find a solution to return the situation and saving Yiris from being executed!"

Adjusting his glasses, Amlek said:

"She is accused nevertheless of heresy... It's not a small crime ... The sounds of corridors go fast, the strategy of accusation is known. The priests are not mad, Hitomi's aggression wasn't strong enough to have her skin, they used the fact that the technique used is one of the false-persons..."

The audience agreed. Using heresy as an argument had the power to gather crowds and move public opinion that feared mysterious magic.  
That of false-persons was among the most feared, their powers were the object of frightful legends.  
In short, the optimism was not here...

Suddenly Folken spoke:

"They will use a strategy based on the foundations of our law. Maybe we can develop a defense on the same criteria? Finding a precedent that can play in favor of Yiris..."  
"Good idea... Meinmet replied. But it will be necessary to read texts. I doubt that the gang of judges will not help us. It seems to be they are great friends of Luyren... So, considering the formal side of the man, accessing to the archives..."  
"At the same time, Amlek noticed, the archives burned eleven years ago... Even if we are able to read them, we wouldn't have many things to find. On my own, I don't see know precedent since the reconstruction of the city."

Hope had fallen as dry as it had appeared. Only Yrkas remained focused, he had just had a flash of lucidity.

"I think I may have a solution. I have a brother to whom I don't speak much. He's a bookworm, and his peculiarity is that he managed to save the books of his master, who was a respected judge, by hiding them in his immense cellar."  
"So he would have ancient texts?" Meinmet asked.  
"Probably. Our old mother says it smells like the old book in his home..."  
"So let's go!"

Smiling, the old man left the room, grabbing Yrkas by the arm. Even if there was only one small chance of finding a solution, he had to seize it...

 **OoO**

In the throne room, crowded as never before, the trial of Yiris was about to take place. The room although spacious, airy and overlooking the gardens, was filled with a stifling atmosphere because of the crowd.  
Sitting, Van reflected. Before coming, he had gone to see Hitomi, still in bed. Again, she had begged him to reflect and had reaffirmed that she had forgiven Yiris.  
Even Merle, who never opposed him, had allowed herself to argue in favor of the one who had saved her when she was a child, at Irini.

If the fear of losing his precious Hitomi gave him desires for revenge, Van felt now doubts.  
That said, he couldn't do much either, the opponents of Yiris wanted to make an example. Moreover, the King was aware that if he decided to forgive a case of heresy with the use of black magic, he opened the door to serious subsequent crises by creating a dangerous precedent.

He observed the judges. Most of them knew Luyren, with whom they conversed. They were full of zeal and would apply the texts without thinking.  
Given the purpose of the trial, the monks had the right to speak, and everyone knew that they were in connivance with Mayek.

According to tradition, the accused had to defend herself alone. The judges conducted the interrogation. The King, of course, and even other members of the royal family, the judges, and exceptionally the religious, also had the right to speak.  
Each of the interveners could call witnesses, but Van knew that Yiris would refuse to involve anyone in her downfall.

The king was surprised by the absence of his uncle, he would have seen him tumbling to take a grandiloquent speech. That said, the little meeting he had spoken about might have been for that purpose, but even the best speech couldn"t excuse the crime in question.

At this stage, in recognition of services rendered, Yiris might just choose the circumstances of her execution.

Suddenly, the great chamberlain Ozlek advanced near the King.

"Your Majesty, the criminal will appear before you."

The room became silent.

Dressed in her black and white robe of Irini, still stained with her blood, her long hair in battle, Yiris walked barefoot with an almost light step despite the chains that hindered her wrists and ankles.  
She seemed almost absent at this important moment of her life.

Arrived a few yards from Van, a soldier told her to bow down before the Sovereign. She had no time to execute herself that the man gave her a blow in the calves with the handle of his spear, making her fall violently to the ground.  
The feeling of humiliation that passed through her was atrocious. But biting her lips to contain her rage, she did not let appear anything.

Whatever happened, she would die worthy.

Straightening up a little to kneel, leaning on her arms, she raised her head slightly in order to observe the audience.  
Van looked at her coldly. Most people saw a monster. Mayek and the religious didn't hide their satisfaction.  
Then, her eyes met those of Haymlar and Hylden who smiled at her. Moved, she answered them in the same way.

She was not, therefore, alone, and that thought was at that moment her only consolation.

One of the judges detached from the others and placed himself face to face with Yiris, always at the ground.

"Accused, first of all, give us your identity!"

Fixing the floor, the young woman took her breath before speaking in a monotone voice.

"My name is Yiris Aryenciapolos. I'm about thirty-eight years old in the time of the Mystic Moon where I was born and, until yesterday, I was the chief of the tribe of Irini and general of the Tusk Army of Fanelia."  
"Do you know why you are here today?" The judge continued.  
"I think it was for using the magic of false-persons..."  
"You mean rather witchcraft?"  
"So being an half a false-person is a crime?" The young woman dared, looking up at her accuser.

The arrogance of the gesture shocked the assembly. No one had ever seen a condemned defy his judges. Tradition meant that they kept their eyes fixed on the floor, because submission was the only way to obtain a minimum of clemency. Even if, it was only the choice of their way of dying.

"To be a false-person is not a crime, it's to have recourse to their obscure powers that is one!" The judge replied, somewhat disconcerted.

Sighing, Yiris turned her head towards the windows, as if she want to escape. She saw her brother waiting outside, hoping for some support, but the look he gave her was icy.

Disappointed, she plunged her eyes back to the ground, listening in silence to her long indictment.

 **OoO**

"Whoa! So this is a collection, or I do not know anything!"

Meinmet, like his comrades, was amazed by the collection of parchments gathered in the cellar, or rather the cave, of Nako, the brother of Yrkas.

Arriving in thes place had been difficult, angry with his brother, the man had initially refused to open.  
Thus, it was necessary to go getting his mother to reason him, a real comedy, which had almost given Meinmet the desire to tear his hair. Idea that he quickly chased from his mind considering his privilege to not suffrering from baldness despite his advanced age.

"Hey hey, my Master had entrusted his goods to his death. I was so afraid it would happen something to them, so I kept them here. They are as well sheltered from fire as from moisture!" Nako said by showing buckets of salt supposed to absorb excess of water in the air.

Then the little man, as slim as his brother, but embroidered in an old gray coat with small glasses on his nose, explained the arrangement of his collection.  
In particular, he insisted on the texts recounting the trials for heresy, objects of the quest of his guests.

The pile of rollers was quite impressive, and unfortunately only a dozen soldiers could read, a severe handicap in research.

Not letting themselves be discouraged, Meinmet, Yrkas, Amlek and Folken set to work. They could count on Nako's assistance, too happy to finally see his treasures arousing interest.

 **OoO**

Lying in bed, Hitomi was beginning to wake up. Seeing her open her eyes, Merle, relieved, smiled at her.

"Ah Hitomi, I'm glad you emerge. I'll get the word out to Master Van, that will reassure him!"  
"What time is it ?" The young woman asked as she tried to sit down.  
"The meal time has passed, but with the trial, no one has taken the time to eat..."  
"The trial... of Yiris? Yes, it's true... And how is it?"  
"Why? He stands at this moment. According to the rumors that have been reported to me, it goes very badly for her..."  
"She attacked me, yes, but she doesn't deserve to be executed for that!"  
"You are not the only one to think so, I agree too. There is also Meinmet who federated a small group, they went to look for a possible solution in old archives."  
"Does it can work?"  
"Not very probable…" The cat-girl sighed.

Sad, Hitomi looked out the window. The confession of Yiris had upset her. She realized that, after all, she had been almost lucky ten years ago.  
When she compared her experience, as difficult as it was, with the hell lived by this young woman who, at the base, was only a teenager of the Mystic Moon like her, chills of terror were running through her.

How had she found the strength to survive in such circumstances? And how could she come to accept death with such fatality, almost as a deliverance?

Suddenly the vision of richly clad Yiris came to her mind, but with a little more details: she held the hand of a seated man, but the face of the latter remained unknown.

Faced with this, Hitomi remained perplexed. What could this image could mean in such circumstances?

 **OoO**

The hours passed as much as the rolls of parchments. The last chance team was busy, but in vain, for all the trials of heresy which they had found had ended in death.  
The day was beginning to decline, time was running out. The execution would directly follow the verdict. It was a tradition in Fanelia, after a last piece of bread and a pint of beer, the condemned had to see the sun set over his life, death would be his night.

Regularly, messengers from the palace gave the latest news. Yiris hadn't defended herself. After the exception at the beginning of the trial, she was silent to suffer the litany of accusers who had gone so far as to reproach her with the drama of the convoy as a betrayal.  
That said, at one point, the King had cut short a discussion about the woman's religion, symbolized by the cross she wore around her neck. Using the argument of freedom of worship, he had prevented the religious from overwhelming the young woman even more, but that was his only gesture towards her.

Raging, Meinmet sent waltzing the last pile of sheets to the great despair of Nako, horrified at seeing his property thus treated.

"Damn, it's not possible! I refuse, I refuse this girl finish like that! Shit!"

Silent, the aids fixed the ground, the chances of saving Yiris were now more than small. They would have to resign themselves...  
Sharply, Folken stood up, he just had an idea.

"And if we change our method?" He suggested.  
"What do you mean?" Meinmet said, surprised.  
"We have read all the trials for heresy. However, if I remember, there are crimes that are equally serious?"  
"Exactly! Nako answered. Heresy is a crime that infringes the divine right, so it's like the crimes against the person of the King!"  
"A crime against the King... Yrkas thought. Strange, that tells me something..."  
"Me too…" The old Prince sighed.

All turned their brains, while Nako began to poke in his texts. Folken came to assist him in his task, and suddenly he fell on a parchment that caught his eyes.

"So the Princess of Blood is not a legend?" The Prince asked.  
"No, Nako replied, this is a real trial that was held four hundred years ago!"  
"But yes, Yrkas exclaimed, tapping his fist in his other hand, that was about that I thought! The girl who had murdered a King of Fanelia with cruel reputation and who had obtained the grace with the help of a Prince. But what can we do with it?"

One last look at the text and Folken left the room with haste. He had the solution.

Despite his shoulder injury, taking the parchment with him, he crossed Fanelia running faster than he had ever done.

In disbelief, the troop followed him, leaving Nako to put away the bazaar that had been put in his library.


	18. Chapter 18

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on February 1st 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on January 11th 2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 18_

 **The salvation in the alliance**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The end of the trial had come, Yiris welcomed it with alleviation. In a short time, she would have definitely finished suffering.  
After final works of the judges' words, Van was to conclude and announce the sentence.

He didn't have time to say anything that Folken, breathless, his parchment in his hand, popped into the room to the general amazement.

"Please wait! I want to propose an exception of grace!"  
"How's that, my brother?" The King asked, aback.  
"I want to use the case of the Princess of Blood!" Folken replied.  
"Nonsense! Said an indignant monk. This is just a legend!"  
"No, it's a true story. One of the judges explained. The narrative has been mishandled by time and much distorted, but this actually tale is based on an old trial. Where do you want to go with this, Your Highness?"

The assembly didn't know what to think. Haymlar and Hylden not dared to believe in the miracle. Yiris was frozen, she really didn't expect such an intervention.

"Heresy is a crime of divine right, isn't it?" The Prince asked.  
"Effectively!" A judge approved.  
"So I can use another crime of divine right to present an exception, is that correct?"  
"Yes…"  
"So I use the case that I quoted. A young woman was absolved of the crime of killing her king because one of the Princes of the blood had chosen to take her as a wife, avoiding her the punishment because no one could sentence a Highness who had done nothing wrong himself. According to our traditions, the wife begins a new life by marrying, her husband endorses her crimes, it's part of his duty of protection, the condition being of course that the wife didn't hide nothing to him."

Only the affirmative and stupefied signs of the judges answered him. He decided to continue.

"Therefore, me, Folken Lacour of Fanel, Prince of Fanelia, knowing the acts of Yiris, I wish to marry this woman and endorse her crime."

There was at first a morbid silence, no one believed what he had heard. Van was wide-eyed with amazement. While the accused, still looking at the ground, she thought she was dreaming.  
Just arrived at the entrance of the room, Meinmet, Yrkas and the soldiers were equally astounded.

Then the strike-back began, the religious were the most vehement.

"But, Your Highness, your words are foolish! In addition of the fact that this woman used her witchcraft on you!"

Dubitatif, Van addressed the judges.

"Is the reasoning right?"  
"Well, Your Majesty, one of the magistrates replied, your brother's words are rigorous on the point of law. In the old affair quoted, after marrying the Prince, it was considered that the young woman had lived without ever having committed any crime. It was as if the assassination hadn"t taken place."  
"Well! Folken, are you well aware of the consequences of your proposal? By marrying this woman, you bound your life to hers, so you will have to assume her person as well as her crimes."  
"I know it and I accept it!" The Prince replied, determined.

Van crossed his arms. On a side, this outcome suited him. Yiris had shown that she assumed her mistakes, and if Hitomi had forgiven, he could also do the same after all...  
In doing so, Folken offered the only way to save the accused from certain death without having to create a dangerous precedent, it was good to take.

"Right! "  
"But, Your Majesty, we refuse to celebrate such a union!" A religious leader said, indignant.  
"Well, I could do it myself! According to our laws, the words of the King have the value of the divine words. I remember that my father declared himself married without asking for the consent of the religious authorities!"

Trapped, the monks had nothing more to say. The magistrates were discussing about the incredible demonstration which they had just witnessed. Luyren was fatalistic, Mayek furious...

"Yiris, even if I wouldn't have to not ask you the question, seeing that you are here just an accused, I ask you, in view of your military services records, your wish. Will you marry my brother or do you prefer the sentence?" Van said.

There was a slight silence, the young woman clenched her fists. After a perceptible hesitation, she answered in a trembling voice, without taking her eyes off the ground to hide her tears of vexation.

"I accept, Your Majesty!"

On one side, she wanted to live, on the other, it was intolerable to her to be saved on this way. The wedding would take away her free will, which she had built herself, she would see everything collapse... But, anyway, without it, she wouldn't have the opportunity to ask the question.

"Well, get up and take my brother's hand! " The King ordered.

Always embarrassed by her fetters, the young woman rubbed her face with her elbow to erase the traces of her tears and began to rise painfully. Folken held out his hand to her.  
A little surprised, she grabbed it, then raised her head to him. He looked at her intensely, with an expression of great sweetness, she had never seen him like that before.

He had changed profoundly, it was no longer Alexandre, but no longer a different person.  
Destabilized, she sketched a slight smile accompanied by a look both astonished and grateful...  
As an answer, she felt the Prince's hand squeeze a little more her own.

For a few seconds, they found themselves alone in the world. This strange moment was interrupted by the Sovereign's words.

"As King of Fanelia, Van said, getting up, I solemnly declare that, on this day, my brother Folken is united to Yiris. They will live as husband and wife until the end of their lives."

Each of the newly-weds nodded ascquiesced with a nod, then the Monarch resumed his speech.

"Knowing that the use of this exception brings back to the pre-crime situation, Yiris, you still possess your titles. As I know them, I think neither the inhabitants of your village nor your men will reject you.  
However, you are now a married woman, and you can not act without the consent of your husband, he can lead your tribe in your place and forbid you to administer an army."

Another flutter, the new bride felt a brief fear, which flew as fast as she had come.  
"The only order I give her is to act as she wants!" Folken said, smiling."

Van looked amused. He well recognized the thinking of his brother, but he was stunned by what he had done.

"Yiris, I presume that you wish to recover your army..."  
"Yes…" She replied shyly, having difficulty realizing what was happening.  
"So, Right!" The King concluded.

The crowd watched the new couple. They had something surreal. He, immense and pale, dressed in simple trousers of beige linen, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket, and she, very small, hair and skin of the color of the sun, wearing her dress stained of blood.  
They were totally different and far away from the traditional image of the husband and his bride elegant and happy.

When Van left the room, indicating that the hearing was over, the partisans of Yiris rushed to her and hugged her in their arms, while her chains were withdrawn.  
The young woman quickly found himself buried under the braces. She could not help crying with joy, she would live!

On the side of those who had sworn the loss of the general, it was the incomprehension. Mayek couldn't what happened, he wanted to scream. However, he retained his rage knowing that his opposition to the Sovereign could cause him serious problems.

Relieved as much as stunned, Hylden had also wanted to hold Yiris in his arms, but his wife had held him back.

"I'm sorry to see this bitch saved, but I confess that I find the situation amusing after all..."  
"And in what, Kyria?" The general questioned aggressively.  
"That girl you so much desire will never be yours. If she had died, she would have become your adored martyr, now she is the wife of another man. Do you realize, he will possess in your place! It's an irony!"  
"You're the worst of the bitches!"  
"I think I may rejoice to see the situation. For ten years you have treated me like a piece of furniture because you think only of her, so I hold my vengeance! You reap what you sow!"

Hylden didn't answer, he left the room, furious.

Always buried beneath the marks of affection, Yiris looked at his friend for ever, but seeing him go away while his wife didn't hide her joy, she became sad. Somehow she could not deny that she loved him... At least, it seemed to her. Now everything was getting confused...  
Then, turning her head, her eyes met Folken's look, she found him strangely tender and couldn't help maling a shy smile as an answer.

 **OoO**

After all these events, Hitomi learned with tears in her eyes the conclusion of the affair from the mouth of Meinmet, who came to her bedside.  
For the young woman, the solution used was not a surprise. As the final minutes of the trial were played, her vision was clarified: Yiris was sitting at Folken's feet.

Nevertheless, there were still some doubts about this image. Already, the couple seemed to show a sincere complicity and then Folken was sitting on a royal Throne...  
Not knowing what to think, Hitomi decided to notfocus on these details for the moment, if there would have any clarification, they would come spontaneously.  
Meanwhile, she was a little angry with Van, who had hidden the truth about Yiris when she had told him about her doubts. Certainly, knowledge wouldn't have changed the situation, however on the principle, he had vexed her.

The old Prince, on his part, seemed deeply moved by this denouement. He had greatly worried about Yiris, who was in a way the girl he never had.  
Knowledge saves with her honor restored was a relief. And he found that she formed a fairly original couple with Folken, they had nothing in common, but his flair told him that they were made for each other.

For her part, the general had left in the quarters of her army. When her men asked her what would make her happy to celebrate the victory, she had simply asked to eat.  
It was done. Wrapped in a colorful shawl large loan from the wife of one of the soldiers which hid a little her stained dress, the survivor enjoyed cupcakes while sipping tea.

Concerning Folken, he had been summoned by Van. The King had wanted to receive him in his private apartment.

The younger brother paced, while his elder remained standing, stoic, and, finally, this interminable silence was broken.

"There's no doubt, it's you... Van says with philosophy. You are the only one to have such ideas!"  
"You still had doubts?" Folken replied calmly.  
"No, your empty grave, our conversation last night... I'm so happy to have found you again, even if it exceeds my reason."  
"Know that I do not know more. All I can say is that I'm happy to be alive, with my whole body. This new chance is a precious gift."  
"So why not enjoy it by marrying you with the first coming?"  
"Yiris is not the first coing! And at this time, it seemed to me the only way to save her. She kept my memories for ten years when she knew me a little, defended me at the peril of her life, saving her from death was the minimum that I could do in thanksgiving."  
"Right, but do you realize that you have chained your life to hers?"  
"Absolutely, and that doesn't bother me. I now aspire to a quiet existence. I especially think of studying calmly and enjoying my country. Marrying was never a part of my plans, but I would live like that. Yiris is not perfect, however, he is an honest person, and this quality is enough to say that it's not a problem for me to have her as a wife."  
"Yes, but if one day, you meet another woman, one you really love? What will you do?"  
"It will not happen, I am convinced!"

Folken had said that with a dreamy air that had intrigued his younger brother. Nevertheless, this one found useful to continue his reproaches.

"You suspect that, as we speak, Mayek and the religious seek by all means how to annul this marriage. You used the law against them, they will do the same against you."  
"I realize this, that said, I don't know how this marriage would be attacked. I'm not married before, Yiris either, the fact that you have accepted the union makes it valid."  
"There is still one argument, which has defeated many unions of straw, that of the consummation!"  
"And where is the problem?"  
"Folken, there was enough of lies and manipulations from Yiris but also from you. So now you will play fair, and behave as the ideal couple."  
"Right, and what does that mean?"  
"You will live together. Even if Yiris keeps her army, I expect an irreproachable behavior on her part as a Princess. Moreover, you must consume this wedding tonight to cut the grass under the feet of your opponents!"  
"That doesn't bother me."  
"To you no, but your wife... You know her history? So you know she has a problem with men on this point."  
"Yes, but I know she's not stupid!"  
"If you say so... I sent her friend Mila to look for her in order to makeher at least presentable.. You will have only to take a bath here while waiting to rejoin your wife… Good luck… She isn't stupid indeed, but she had suffered a lot."

After those words, Van left the room, leaving his brother alone. This latter began to realize the significance of his act. However, he was still convinced that he had chosen the right solution.

 **OoO**

Meinmet joined the festivities celebrating the salvation of Yiris, he couldn't help himself to kiss his protege on her forehead and, grateful, she had hugged him.  
The atmosphere was festive, until the arrival of Mila who whispered a few words in the ear of her brother.  
Haymlar listened attentively and looked annoyed.

"Chief, you have to come..."

Interrupted in her collation, Yiris was seized with a sudden uneasiness. The presence of her friend reassured her, even if a doubt remained.  
She got up to join her. Haymlar left the two women alone and invited the others to continue their party and pretend as nothing had happened.

"Yiris, I was sent by the King, he said you should..."  
"To be a good wife, is that?" The young woman, who had felt things coming, concluded.

Head high, hiding the anguish that had held her now, the bride followed Mila.

 **OoO**

Finally, Van was at the bedside of Hitomi, the young woman, still bedridden, had welcomed him with a big smile.

"I thank you very much!"  
"Oh, and why?" The King said, surprised.  
"Because you have controlled your anger. If you had wished, you could have oppose you to this marriage, you didn't, on the contrary..."  
"I confess I changed my mind. Yiris didn't try to find false excuses. Then, well, if you had given her your forgiveness, you who had been the victim, I had to make a gest of mansuetude."

The young man smiled tenderly and took her hands.

"Thank you anyway!"

Van got a little embarrassed. Hitomi knew how to read in his thoughts as in an open book.  
Facing her, he felt himself a simple man and not a King.

 **OoO**

Lying in the big barrel of the bathroom of the apartments of her now husband, Yiris tried to keep her calm.  
Mila had presented her the situation. She had to be totally her husband's wife and her friend had the task of making her as desirable as possible for this occasion.  
"Vast program" The new Princess couldnt help to notice with cynicism.

Feeling the water being cool, Yiris came out. Mila looked after her with kindness. She tried to make her as beautiful as possible, even if the condition of her boss's body, and especially the massive presence of fresh stitches, made her desperate.

As she struggled with innumerable knots in the long blond hair, the madam began a discussion about what she saw as a real event.

"That will be the big night for you! Ready?"  
"Oh, okay, the principles, I know them. I've been running your business for a long time, I think I saw everything... And what I didn't seen, you didn't help yourserlf to tell me about!"  
"This isn't wrong! Mila said amused. But when it's about oneself, it's different…"  
"I"m not foolish, I know that it's necessary to separate the body from the mind in this kind of situation."  
"It's your husband, you should try to make the effort to love him a little. You'll be his Princess until the end of your days, so make some efforts in order to your cohabitation will be nice."

A grumpy sigh answered her, but it needed more to silence her.

"If we forget your scars, you're not ugly! Well, admittedly, a little too muscular and your vice for pastry has somewhat lowered your hips but we find much worse! If we don't pay attention to your very slight creases at the edge of the eyes and to the two or three white hairs that I saw while combing you, but that your natural color hides successfully, you look very young. Nobody would think you're almost forty years old! I remember when I saw you the first time, I thought you were a girl younger than my beginners!"  
"To hear you, I am almost a good match... " Yiris said with irony.  
"A good match, I wouldn't go so far but you have an undeniable little exotic side! Remember when you got to the brothel with your property deed? "  
"Oh no, don't tell me about that!" Yiris replied, afflicted, hiding her face in her hands.  
"Oh yes! I remember, the girls wanted to check the authenticity of the paper, whereas none of these stupid girls can read... I just checked, and when I certified that it was good, they asked for..."  
"That I respect the tradition of the newcomers, even if it wasn't for working! I thank again Maga who launched the idea!"  
"Well, nevertheless, when you put yourself naked, you made a real effect..."  
"Oh joy..."  
"Let's go, that I know is that there was not disgust in the eyes of your husband when he leaned on you, all the contrary..."

At these words, the general shrugged her shoulders and sighed once more, annoyed. She didn't wish to add to the remark.  
Moreover, to think about it, it was founded, the tender expression of the expression of the Prince, she had noticed it.

This time, the former prostitute hoped to have succeeded in convincing her friend and resumed her sermon.

"So, only in order to thank him, make an effort! Present yourself the better you can and show that you have a soul, in short that you are a human, more precisely, a woman! Believe in my experience, it's not by behaving like one of your employees that the situation will be well..."

Despite having heard the advice, Yiris remained silent and simply slightly nodding her head, closing her eyes.  
Mila dared not insist further, she had said all she can and it was clear that her boss was hidebound and that trying to convince her was vain. She just hoped that everything would happen for the better because more than the owner of her brothel, Yiris was above all a friend.

In the private bathroom, there was a heavy silence before the bride decided to resume the conversation.

"Speaking about your experience, I was thinking of one thing."  
"What?" The Madam asked, puzzled.  
"As you say, I'm a Princess now, and I think it's not suitable for a Princess to be a brothel owner, isn't it?"  
"Yes, probably, but what do you mean?" Mila said, anxiously.  
"Since I won your establishment almost ten years ago, I just pocketed my part and let you manage everything, what you did brilliantly. Therefore, I think that you deserve to be your own boss, I give you the case gracefully, I will make the act to you tomorrow!"

Mila's face lit up with a bif smile and some tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"Really?"  
"Do you think I would lie to a friend? Yiris replied also with a huge smile."  
"Thank you, thank you ! So don't imitate MY employees when you are with your husband!" The Madam said amused, whitout couldn't help hugging her future ex-boss in her arms.

And while the retired prostitute never ceased to thank, the spirit of the new Princess was elsewhere.  
Calmly, she tried to imagine what was going to happen to her...


	19. Chapter 19

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on February 8th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on February 4th_ _2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 19_

 **The wedding of silence**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draped in a white silk negligee embroidered with gold, closed with a thick striped gold and white belt knotted on the side, her long curly hair free, Yiris could still keep her calm.  
She felt like a prey caught in a trap... Although... no... As prepared, she felt rather condemned, ready to be sacrificed...

Indeed, her fate was sealed. As to choose between that and death, she was not stupid. That said, her pride had taken a blow...

For her who had built herself over the years, owing her salvation to the in-extremis marriage request of a Prince was like a humiliating surrender.  
She saw again herself, chained, dressed in her outfit stained with blood...

Even now, she was surprised that Van had yielded to his brother and agreed to celebrate this incredible union that offered her a providential immunity while she had attempted to the life of Hitomi.

Concerning the rest of the events, it was obvious that the argument of non consummation would be the first used against her.  
Lying was possible but, as the Sovereign had rightly pointed out, it was now necessary to be honest and assume her action... To assume what this wedding involved.

Look lost, plunged into the crackling flames of the chimney, Yiris feared what was going to happen to her.  
Suddenly, brief visions of the attempted rape of which she had been victim at fourteen years passed trougth her mind... But she tried to ignore them!

Folken wasn't Dirken, she knew it... In spite of everything, the discomfort was there. Ironically, Yiris compared herself to the Greek Goddesses Athena and Artemis, as well as to the Amazons, knowing that those latters could only taste the pleasures of the flesh after having already killed someone, which wasn't her case…  
To think about it, she had relied on her culture by choosing to not be approached by a man in order to preserve her warrior status.  
This era was over. However, she hoped that this wouldn't have too many consequences on her credibility with her soldiers...

To change her mind, she thought of all the jokes of the Madam of her brothel about the subject.  
The racy discussions between the experienced prostitute who became a "Madam" and her boss still ignorant about the subject were often very flowery...  
A few minutes before, Mila told her a great speech about this moment. Before leaving, she had taken her in her arms and had whispered in her ear.

"You're strong, but show that you can be tender too. From what I understood from a friend who knew this man a long time ago, he is a very correct person, not one of those brutes who fill the coffers of our business. So, I beg you, try to enjoy this night, men are not barbarians and you are not a victim!"

Those last words had deeply moved her. Mila was precious for her and she thanked the King for being kind enough to grant her this comforting presence given the circumstances.

With the help of her friend, the young woman felt better, even if a frightened teenager anxiety persisted in her heart.  
A visible fear, betrayed by the nervously way which she twisted her locks of hair around her fingers...

Suddenly the door opened and Folken appeared. Dressed in a casual outfit, a simple linen trousers, a green shirt knotted with a cord, all surmounted by a long beige jacket, he seemed totally calm. In total contradiction with the panic that seized her.

He advanced towards his wife, staring straight into her eyes, with that strange intensity that characterized him so well.

Terribly embarrassed, she couldn't bear his gaze. It was when she felt his presence very close to her, that she resigned herself and looked up at him.

"Here we are. He says. I don't think there is any need to discuss about the situation and what is expected of us."  
"Effectively no..." Yiris answered, turning away again.

Folken sighed, the young woman thought she perceived a slight tremor in his breathing.

"I'm sorry that it has come to that. But at the approach of the verdict, it was the only possibility I had found, so I used it. You saved my life and preserved my memory, to avoid you from an unjust death was the minimum that I had to make to pay my debt."  
"I know, no need to talk about it again. The end justifies the means, I'm one of the first to think this way."

There followed a moment of silence, interrupted by the crackling of the fire.

"Right! Folken said, still unwavering. Let's do what we have to do."

He wanted to come closer, but she stepped back instinctively. In the depths of her mind, she cursed herself for showing so puerile, so weak...

"Sometimes... I'm stupid..." She said with a nervous laugh.  
"No... I don't think so!" He replied.

Surprised by these remarks, Yiris raised her head. Perplexed, she stared at her husband without saying anything. Definitely, he was a strange man.

For his part, Folken understood why his brother had warned him. Strong as she was, his wife was haunted by her demons from the past.

"Listen, I know what this Dirken made you suffer. He wanted to make you pay for your refusal to submit to him. I understand that it left traces..."

Moved by these words, Yiris smiled a little.

"Oh, I'm not so traumatized either. I interrupted this bastard with a good dagger in his stomach before he reached his goal. And, nevertheless, I am an ex-owner of brothel, certainly a chance due to a duel won, but a fact!"  
"You say ex-owner?"  
"Indeed, I ceded my establishment to Mila, she deserved it."  
"What a pity, it would have been fun to see the reaction of the clergy against a brothel in the royal domain..."

In a good-natured laugh that she couldn't retain, the young woman continued in a lighter tone emphasizing her singing Greek accent.

"This is not wrong, I always tend to want to act fast, I should have waited!"  
"We don't hear you laughing heartily more often, while you have a pleasant laugh."

Troubled, Yiris came back on the defensive, to the dismay of Folken.

"In any case, with my status, she resumed, compromising me in an intimate relationship with a man could lead to unfortunate consequences. Although I'm general, in the eyes of all, I remain above all a woman. If I had had a lover, I would have become a bitch... Also, it had the risks I took if the guy betrayed me and talk about my intimacy in detail to everybody."  
"Everyone is not like that..." Folken said, wishing to clear a point.  
"You talk about Hylden, I presume. You're wrong, I can swear to you that our greatest intimacy moment was a kiss so light that this would characterize as a breath, and that happened ten years ago. In any case, I have principles, and I had no desire to become the lover of a married man."  
"Yes, but the thought crossed your mind."  
"I admit it... " She replied in a voice almost inaudible. "But..." She added with assurance, "I know that from now on, my attitude must be irreproachable. Therefore, I will be careful not to give way to any ambiguity. I'll do my part of the deal."  
"Me, too, be sure. I have more things to do than before woo girls, I have seduced enough when I was a teenager..." Folken answered, amused.

A little shared laughter relaxed the atmosphere again. Then, regaining his seriousness, the Prince placed his hand on the cheek of Yiris, who became petrified like a statue of salt.

"Don't worry, I will not defile your honor. You have watched over my memories, I owe you more than life!"

The young woman nodded, Folken seemed to be an honest man after all.  
Then she relaxed, closed her eyes and dropped her arms, dangling, along her body.

This vision moved the Prince who felt that the young woman had drawn on her reserves to keep her calm. To see her like a condemned person in front of her executioner pained him deeply.

He stroked her hair, only a few nervous trembling betrayed that he didn't touch a rock with a human face.

As his hand began to touch the shoulder through the cloth of the negligee, he suddenly saw the eyebrows twitch, letting go a tear that was beginning to flow on the young woman's cheek.  
Yiris made efforts, she shouldn't collapse!

At this moment, he wanted to stop everything… But the problem would only be rejected later. Once consumed, this marriage would be legally indisputable.

It needed to be done...

He looked at her, and the more he detailed her, the more a strange sensation invaded him. Despite of the mutilations, she was a pretty woman, voluptuous what it needed with fine features, just a few slight folds at the edge of the eyes betrayed her age.  
If life had spared her all these horrors, she would have become very pleasant to men.

Suddenly he remembered her bloody body following the battle of the lake and the smile she had thrown before collapsing at the end.  
Then he saw her again when he regained consciousness after the long nightmare that had made her past.

And this tender expression she had at that moment, the first thing he had seen when he opened his eyes...  
For the first time in his life, he felt a pinch in his stomach, a visceral torment, something that shook his rational behavior.

Slowly, he took her in his arms. The difference in size was so impressive that the young woman's head barely reached his heart.

Strangely, Yiris saw her tremors diminish. For the first time, she felt a gentle warmth against her. Indescribable.

"Make the void, forget the world..." Folken murmured.

So the general deep breath and raised his head, opening his eyes still puffy from the stopped tears.

An exchange of looks and the young man slid his hand on the neck of his wife slightly pushing the fabric of her clothes while his other palm clasped the one, so strangely small, of Yiris.  
Gently, he leaned toward her. As she understood his intention, she tiptoed and they kissed.

Her first real kiss... Confusing... But in spite of the situation, she perceived it, with astonishment, as tender.  
At first as light as a touch, it became a little more pressed but still remaining on the surface of the lips. Yiris was surprised to appreciate this moment.

Leaving herself down, the young woman displayed an embarrassed look which the Prince found adorable. She seemed like a young teenager destabilized by her first emotions, unrecognizable.

Folken ignored the circumstances.

So he let go a strange desire that invaded him. Spontaneously, he grabbed Yiris by the waist and, stroking his back from the back of the neck to the hollow of the kidneys, he savored the pattern of the female camber of the back.  
Impossible for her to remain stoical, the gesture made her shudder.

Embarrassed by the excessive size difference between them, the Prince decided to lift the young woman and carry her to the bed.  
She was surprised but let him herself do it.

She knew exactly what to do: it was precisely doing nothing and letting go. As Mila had said, she wouldn't be a victim who would struggle in every way, she would show herself worthy.

So, when Folken lay down on the mattress, she remained lascivious as she had been deposited, the undressed revealing her thighs slightly muscled by years of fighting and giving a glimpse of her pulpy neckline.  
She suddenly became even more desirable.

The Prince sat down on the edge of the bed, and stroked his face before descending to touch the chest with his fingertips and untie the belt. Destabilized, the breathing difficult, Yiris strove to control herself.

The silky fabric slipped on the skin, revealing much of her nakedness. Tenderly, Folken discarded the outfit that covered her and dropped it onto the floor.

As irresistibly attracted, he leaned towards her and put a light kiss on her lips before getting up and undressing.  
Yiris was still struggling to keep her calm. Yet, it was far from being the first naked man she saw. Soldier or client of the brothel, it was almost her daily life but, here, things were different...  
Fixing, she looked at the Prince's face, trying to understand what he thought.

When he was naked, he lay out delicately on the body of his wife, whose heart burst into two or three beats, so embarrassed she was.  
Another skin against hers, this feeling was for her a mixture of gene and a soft warmth.

Then the Prince began caressing the bruised skin of the young woman. Despite the relief of the scars, it nevertheless seemed soft.  
Touched at the sight of certain wounds she had received by saving his life, he allowed himself to embrace a few scars.

Yiris watched him do silently, dreamily.

Her, who thought that the matter would be settled in some minutes, was the subject of marks of tenderness showing the will of her partner to take his time and respect her. He wanted to enjoy it.  
However, what surprised her the most and moved her was his desire to make her appreciate this moment.

Naked against each other, they looked eye to eye. A link seemed to unite them at that precise moment, it was irrational, but they allowed themselves to follow it.

Again, they kissed. This one was different, interminable and torrid. Their tongues became entangled in losing their breath.

As in search of air, the young woman reared up, which further fanned the desire of the Prince. His look had changed. At this time, he had nothing left of the calm man. He betrayed a sudden passion.

Concerning Yiris, she let herself to be inebriated by the sensuality of the moment, forgetting little by little all her principles of detachment.

Under the whirlwind of kisses that traveled through her mutilated body, she couldn't restrain little groans. The sweet sensations provided by these preliminaries were too strong for her.  
A spontaneous gesture, she began to caress her partner's shoulders.

Perceiving this light touch, Folken detailed his wife. She still seemed a little uncomfortable. However, faced with the expression at once tender and sensual that he showed, without knowing why, she suddenly felt confident.  
Then she grew bolder and began to walk the muscular torso, tenderly passing her fingers over the sutures of the wound of the arrow, still fresh, then on the scar at the heart.  
She realized how handsome, tall, and harmoniously he was... She sketched a little greedy smile.

More and more sure of herself, her hand descended and ventured on her husband's hips. Then, in a burst of audacity, she came to brush against his manhood.  
Disconcerted, a powerful shiver ran through him. However, he managed to keep his calm.

Smiling, he kissed the young woman's forehead before putting his ear to her heart, languidly caressing her breast.  
Thus, he appreciated the rhythm of the beats raging, feeling more breathless breathing.

Passionate, Folken rolled his wife aside and placed her above him. He took advantage of it to slide his palms along her spine until the fall of her kidneys as she -resting her face against his chest, letting her hands walk along the relief of his body.

Every notion of place and time had disappeared, the two lovers even seemed to have forgotten who they were, only that irresistible attraction governed their gestures.

After a long exchange of caresses, the Prince felt the uncontrollable desire to possess his wife totally.

Tenderly, he placed her on the back and began to touch the inside of the thighs before spreading them delicately.

Brutally, Yiris came back to the reality. Panicked, she wanted to escape by reflex of survival. Folken stopped in-extremis a violent punch in the face but undergoes a knee blow in the side.

"Oh shit!" The young woman said, ashamed of her gesture. "I didn't want to..."

She hadn't the time to finish her sentence, the Prince put his finger on her mouth.

"Calm down. I'm sorry, I think I let myself carried away by my passion. You will never be in danger with me!"

Yiris looked at him, surprised. Then, the silence came back.

Wanting to reassure her, he snuggled against her, disengaging the immense golden hair, so that no obstacle remained between their skins.  
Thus, she regained confidence and her mutilated body relaxed.  
For the first time since she was on Gaea, she really felt safe.

Folken slowly resumed his embrace. Unrecognizable, he acted in spite of himself, obeying his impulses which urged him to make her his own.  
He tried to make his way in her, in vain, so much she was contracted in the image of her fingers that clenched on the sheets at the height of her head.

Aware that he risked hurting her, he stretched out on the side and tenderly took her chin, encouraged her to look at him.  
Agitated with nervous spasms, she had a distraught expression. It was the second time she showed her share of vulnerability. But he could easily recognize the strange lost gaze she had had at the lake before collapsing under blows.

He replied with a smile of calm and tenderness, which relaxed her. With one hand, he caressed her cheek before descending on her shoulder, her side, her hip...  
Passing his other arm under her neck to seize her nape, he forced her to kiss him as his fingers ventured further down.

Understanding his intention, the young woman closed her eyes. Decidedly, she thought, she was really dealing with a man totally different from the others.  
Where anyone else would have concluded without worrying about the suffering caused, he tried to tame her.

However, nothing to do. Yiris freed herself from his grip and huddled up on her side, turning back to him.  
This time, he understood that, whatever he did, she would remain caught in her apprehension and didn't insist.

Toggling on his back, he felt a deep confusion seize him. His heart beat to break.

He sat up and looked at Yiris.

Huddled up, her eyes reddened in the vague, her mind seemed to flee from what seemed to her like an interminable torture.

Slowly, he lengthened her without any resistance from her before stretching on her. Leaning on his elbows, he grabbed his hands between hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Without thinking, he murmured something in the young woman's ear.

To hear him, his wife opened wide stunned eyes and relaxed a little. In order to complete her relaxation, the Prince kissed her again eagerly, and, gently, he interfered in her.  
Yiris would have liked to keep her pain for her but her hands gradually tightened on those of Folken.

When her last resistance yielded, the general strove to restrain her tears. The sensation seemed to her like a stab of a dagger.  
Folken straightened up a little. Observing his wife, he had the destabilizing impression of having to deal with an adversary acknowledging his defeat.

A certain emotion seized the Prince. Tenderly, he released one of his hands and caressed the forehead and locks of his partner's blonde hair. Touched by his gesture, the general's features softened and, slowly, she touched her husband's arm before smiling briefly.  
He leaned towards her, blowing softly on her lips to make them open. He slipped his tongue and they exchanged a languorous kiss.

Yiris couldn't help to feel humiliated, but his passionate way of embracing her he had made hercertainties falter.  
And, little by little, emptied into her mind, she abandoned herself.

Seeing her let go, Folken began her back and forth before lying down against her. He strove to keep a certain mastery, feeling the nails of Yiris planted in his flesh.  
In fact, the weak movements of the Prince's hips caused the young woman to experience a pain similar to that of salt on an open wound.

Thus the movements were at first soft and slow, in order to avoid further suffering the wound he had just opened.  
Gradually the pain of Yiris subsided. Lost, she wondered what she was feeling... Pleasure?

Feeling that she was relaxing, the Prince began to give more rhythmic and violent blows. Escaping all control, he covered his wife's face and neck with passionate kisses.  
Yiris sighed with ease, the initial suffering had definitely given way to a pleasant delight.

For the first time, a man wanted her. For the first time, she finally existed as a woman, an impression that was strange but that she enjoyed savoring.  
She would never have thought this possible, and in a kind of animal reflex, concupiscence induced her to waver her hips to accompany the movements of the Prince.

The blows of the kidneys became even more bestial. Yiris became more confident.

As she wanted to imprison him with her body, she embraced her husband with her arms and clasped her legs around him.  
Feeling this audacity, he redoubled his ardor. He looked at her. His energist-colored eyes drowned in those with the mottled green of his wife.

He had known many women, but Yiris seemed unique to him, far surpassing all the others. Undoubtedly, she wasn't the most ravishing in the eyes of most of the people, but haloed with her long blond hair, illuminated by a beautiful smile, she appeared sublime to him at that precise moment.

For a moment everything became clear, he wanted to conquer her! Previously, no other had aroused this desire for possession to him.

Freed from all inhibition, Yiris uttered long hoarse sighs. Folken was going crazy.  
He put a hand on the young woman's forehead and, stroking her hair by kissing her sensually, urged her to rest her head on the pillow.  
This pleasure he still wanted to make him last, both for himself and for her... So, sweating, pushing his limits, he continued his torrid embrace.

In a last dry movement of the pelvis, an intense puff of pleasure cut off their breathing. The two bodies relaxed completely. Folken collapsed on his wife, and she tenderly put her hand through his hair.

His breath recovered, the young man disengaged and sat down. Disconcerted, he hadn't recognized himself in his actions.

Physically and psychologically exhausted by the surreal day she had just lived, she began to close her eyes but strove to remain attentive to her husband's reaction.  
He stood up and noticed a few blood spots near his wife's thighs, who, once she had recovered her senses, was deeply embarrassed by this situation.  
He tilted from a feeling of confusion to a sort of pride, that of having made the young woman his own.

Touched by her gene, he covered herin silence with the crumpled sheet and she gave him a small smile in thanks.  
He walked around the bed and went to sit on the other side in order to think.

After a few moments he turned to Yiris, who had fallen asleep. Detailing the vision of the sleeping woman, whose stream of hair spread around her like strange waves of light, his eyes lingered on the curve of the breast highlighted by the sheets stretched by a hand placed on her belly...  
He sought to understand the reasons for the crazy attraction he felt for this woman.

He, who had never liked to yield to eagerness, had surprised himself by letting himself be devoured by an uncontrollable passion.

Remembering those moments, he came to wonder if he hadn't dreamed the embrace he had lived, and if he had really whispered a passionate "I love you" to the ear of Yiris, who deeply touched by this unexpected declaration of love, had finally offered herself to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on February 14th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on March_ _23th_ _2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 20_

 **The concept of dignity**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Yiris woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she had something in her hand.

The young woman opened her eyes and noticed with some emotion that she held her stick. To see this old companion again pleased her.  
Lying on the side, looking towards the wall, feeling a little breeze coming from the window on her shoulders, she wondered how her precious good had arrived here.  
It was clear that only Folken would have ventured to drop it.

The general sat down in bed. She, who was usually deprived of modesty, took care to keep her breast covered with cloth.  
Glancing around, she concluded that she was alone in the apartment. She jumped up and ran a stealthy step towards the bathroom where she made a bath.

Yiris remained absent for a long time in the barrel, staring at the ceiling while her hair floated around her like clear algae.  
A few brief pictures of the night before, accompanied by a feeling of burning traces on the skin, crossed her mind.

When she came out of the water, she looked at herself in the mirror, thinking being stupid. No, she hadn't changed!  
She was going to leave the apartment and go to the barracks, as every day!

Then an embarrassing detail came to his mind: some of her things were in her backpack lost in the middle of the forest, the others were at Irini...  
Concerning her dress of the day before, covered with dried blood, Mila had been sent to the laundry.  
In short, she had nothing to wear. Aside from her undressed and it was impossible to go out with that on her back.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a small basket left at the entrance to the bathroom. She hadn't paid attention to it before, but there it aroused her interest.  
She picked it up and found that it contained women's clothes. In the shades of blue, very simple, the dress was very ample, there was also a pair of ballerinas and assorted underwear.

Like the stick, it didn't arrived here by itself. Yiris began to think about the actions of her husband. However, persisting in her desire to forget the past night, she immediately drove out any idea and dressed up.  
By tightening the belt, she finally adjusts the dress so that it reaches the middle of the calves. Far too big, the young woman literally floated in. However, it was always better than being naked! Luckily, the blue shoes were just a little wide, so walking wouldn't be too difficult.

Finally satisfied because not too ridiculous, the general looked at herself in the mirror while swimming her hair still wet before deciding to leave the room.  
Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she found herself in front of Folken at the entrance to the room.

Stupid, she became frozen her stick in her hand, unable to move a step or say a word. Only sign of life, her cheeks became completely red.

The Prince was amused, and, smiling, he approached her.

"I see that you are finally awake and that you have found what I have prepared for you."

A mechanical nod answered him affirmatively. He had to refrain from laughing at the attitude of his wife.

"This morning, I woke up early and realized you had no personal effect with you. So, I looked for find you something. Because it's was hurry, I'm sorry, it's not the good size."

Always haggard, Yiris stretched out her arms, she looked like a bat.

"It's better too big than too small!" She declared with a philosophic tone.

This time Folken couldn't help laughing. And after a few seconds, Yiris began with a good heart.  
In an embarrassing situation, humor could be a good escape. The General resumed her wits.

Now that her brain was nearly in working order, she had only one desire: get out!  
Not wanting to bother her further, Folken stepped aside to free the door, Yiris rushed.

When she was about to leave the apartment, a little calmed, she stopped her gesture on the door handle, sighed and walked back a few steps back towards her husband.

"Thanks for everything... Especially for the stick!" She said in a timid voice, bowing.

On hearing it, the Prince sighed amused. He simply wanted to please her and the confusion that flowed from it was particularly funny.

"I thought about it when I leaved Irini but I forgot to give it to you before. This morning, looking at you, I thought you'd be glad to have it by your side when you woke up."

Simply, Yiris smiled, squeezing her good old piece of wood into her hand. She nodded and left the room.

He remained for a moment simply thinking, he knew that there wouldn't have a miracle. She would keep her distance for a long time.  
Even if it would be frustrating, Folken would be patient.

A long part of the night, he had just watched Yiris sleeping, a few inches from him. Several times, he had stretched out his hand to her face, wanted to caress her cheek but he had refrained from doing it.

He feared a violent reaction however, what he wanted, it was she came to him. If she had offered herself once with sincerity, it meant that he could hope.

 **OoO**

Had the world changed in the space of a night? Yiris could believe it. People looked at her like a curious beast bowing themselves.  
Trying not to pay attention to it, she walked rapidly through the corridors to the military quarters.

And suddenly, in front of her, erect like a barrier, she found herself in front of Mila, surrounded by the girls. Everyone smiled mischievously.

At first, the general expressed a certain perplexity in front of this particular reception committee.

"So?" They all exclaimed in chorus.

For a few seconds, Yiris turned red but immediately shook her head to regain her senses.  
Taking an inspiration, she advanced proudly by splitting the rank.

"Leave me alone ! It's not your business!"

Disappointed by her silence, the girls persisted in teasing her:

"Come on, chief, we didn't hide anything to you!"

After a few steps, feeling that she was not going to be quiet, Yiris turned around.

"Free to tell your life! I don't ask you anything!"  
"In any case, Maga, the big brunette dean of the active team, said, to see your head, I don't worry too much! That was nice, wasn't it?"

The general could hardly keep her confidence, while all the joyous band burst out laughing.

"Go working, band of scoundrels, I have not yet drafted the deed of surrender to Mila, so..."  
"You're not funny, Yiris! The Madam said amused. I have a pretty trousseau of clothes for you, we were just going to take it to your room! That said, go play the soldier ..."

With a few giggles and winks, the girls, gently stuffed by their chief, left, leaving the general quiet. This one let out a sigh of relief.

Continuing on her way, she reached the quarters of her garrison. In the midst of the soldiers who were training, she felt more at ease, even though she still saw heads down.  
Fortunately, for someone, things were always the same.

"Hey, hello chief! You come in at the right time, I think the guy in the weapons inventories has done something wrong, it's missing a lot of stuff."

Yrkas had spoken in his usual casual tone. By the way, Yiris gave him a slight flick stick on the head, it was one of their old habits.

"And, I wanted to tell you, you are very elegant!" He added ironically.

This time the general stopped short and realized the incongruity of her dress. Feeling the stick coming, Yrkas walked away.  
After taking her breath, Yiris contented herself with lauching an evil glance that made the soldiers watch the scene.

Acting as if nothing had happened, the young woman began to observe the famous disputed inventory.

"Haymlar had not checked the quantities?"  
"Well, these last two days, he did not do much. We are warning the families of those who perished in the convoy attack and seeing how to help them. It must be known that for our army alone, it represents seventy-nine men... Metel's guys have finally found other survivors. But of the two hundred and forty men, only a little more than half survived. Already, none of the forty scouts who came from us were spared..."  
"Indeed, a massacre... Yiris sighed. But I don't despair of one day catching these bastards who have trapped us and make them pay..."

The silence was there, the young woman visualized the attack, the troop that had pursued her. Their way of acting had no known equivalent. They were much better trained and organized than the best elite troops.

"So, I'll go help Haymlar to organize the support of widows and orphans. We will recompile later, the material can always wait..."  
"Is that..."  
"That?"  
"The boss isn't here yet..."  
"Ah? And where did he go?"  
"Well... Yrkas said, rubbing the back of his head to hide his discomfort. He is at the Council."  
"The Council? I don't know there would be one today? And in what honor does he take my place?"

This time the soldier knew he was going to trigger a monumental anger that would make the walls of the barracks shake.

"His Majesty didn't want you to be there... because it would be about your wedding..."

On hearing him, a doubt seized Yiris. As fast as she could, she went back to the main building.  
At the foot of it, now that everyone knew the false-person, she had no qualms about project directly herserlf onto a third-floor balcony and, through a living room window, entered in the apartments of Folken.

Her surprising arrival caused a cry to the maids who were busy cleaning up.

"Did you change the sheets?" She asked them.

A positive collective nod was her answer.

"The bottom sheet, where is it?"  
"When we arrived, he was not there anymore..." One of the servants explained, intimidated.

Everything was clear, Yiris opened the door with rage and crossed the corridor, hateful. She knew what was going to happen and wanted at all costs to stop it.  
To save time, she jumped directly to the ground floor of the stairwell, stunning the staff.

It was on the ground that she realized the stupidity of what she was preparing to accomplish. To make a scandal would surely turn against her.  
Accepting the humiliation was the best way to not to see this story back.  
Casting a dark look at those who watched him, she gave up going to the Council and go to the gardens in order to calm herserlf?

 **OoO**

It had been a long time since there had not been so many people for a Council. The King had invited his uncle and his brother, in addition to three generals and Haymlar. To all them, a representative of the clergy was present.

The atmosphere was cold. The first to speak was the religious.

"Your Majesty! I rise again against your decision of yesterday. This criminal has manipulated you, she does not deserve to live and much less to be part of the royal family."  
"I thought I had already spoken on this issue yesterday..." Van answered.  
"Certainly, but this union of straw dampens the institution of marriage. Let this individual become Princess when everyone knows that she has almost nothing of a woman, it's shameful."  
"And yet, I can assure you that she's indeed a woman!" Folken intervened with his legendary calm.  
"What do you mean?" The religious asked, dubious.  
"Yiris is my wife! And I honored her as such!"

An immense discomfort invaded the room. If Van remained stoic, Meinmet was embarrassed, Hylden didn't hide his discomfort. But above all, the others were more than stunned.  
Not giving them time to regain their spirits, Folken stood up and picked up a basket at his feet.  
Under the unbelieving gaze of the audience, he spread the sheet, where there were distinctly small traces of dried blood.

"Does this answer your doubts about the authenticity of this marriage? Or would you like more details?" The Prince asked with a certain cynicism.

No one dared answer. And silence was again made. This time it was Van who spoke.

"Well, this case being closed, we will be able to talk about a news that dates from two days ago. It's time to dwell on it."  
"What?" Luyren , who had pretty much set foot on the ground again, asked.  
"We received a message from Asturia. The planned conference on the energist thieves will finally take place in five days. So, I want to go to Palas as soon as possible, I know that the representatives of Egzardia are already there and those of Daedalus will not be long."  
"Well, Your Majesty. " Mayek said. "This displacement will still require preparation. However, everything could be ready for the day after tomorrow! May I know who you intend to take with you to give military advice on the matter?"  
"In order not to leave the country in a position of vulnerability, knowing that the thieves were recently on our land, I will bring only one general, Yiris."  
"What?" Mayek replied, indignated. "But…"  
"This is an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone! Van said firmly. Yiris has seen this group act and presenting her publicly will cut short the rumors that are already lacking about her."  
"In any case, it is not a bad idea, Luyren remarked, nevertheless, Yiris isn't really welcome to Asturia since... her little blow of splendor of three years ago."  
"I'm aware. Know that she will have orders to remain dressed as a woman and behave as such, she will content herself with listening."

The compromise seemed good, except for Mayek who did not digest this new affront. Nor was the religious satisfied, but nothing could be done against the will of the King.

As he left the room, Van turned to his family with a smile.

"Folken, Meinmet, obviously you come too..."

If the younger of the Princes kept his usual calm while enjoying traveling, Meinmet jumped for joy, blocking his back in the same movement.

Crossing Constantin in the corridor, the King announced something to him that deeply displeased the bodyguard.

"For this trip, I will do without your services."

After politely bowing, the young man awaited the departure of the sovereign to pester internally on what he considered a disgrace... for the benefit of his sister.

Suddenly, his eyes met Folken's. The face-to-face confrontation between the two men was icy.  
Ready to jump at the throat of the man who had saved his sister, Constantin preferred to break the confrontation and leave the place.

 **OoO**

Better than the day before, Hitomi had finally risen. Sitting around a round table with Merle, she was trying to understand out how to play a card game of Fanelia.

Having discreetly opened the door, Van amused himself by looking at the scene without saying anything. But as if she had felt his presence, Hitomi paused and turned to face him with a smile.

"Van, do you join us?"  
"I'm not very good at games. I think Merle is a much better comrade for that."  
"Well, I have things to do, I leave you. " the cat girl said, standing up, realizing it was time for her to go away and leave the lovers in peace.

As she went out, she smiled to Van and made a little wave with her hand to Hitomi.

The young man approached his beloved, stroked her cheek, then leaned to kiss her.

"Do you feel better ?"  
"Yes, Van. You don't have to worry anymore."  
"So much the better, because after tomorrow, we go on a journey!"  
"Ah? And where?"  
"We're going to Asturia!"

Asturia... Hitomi remembered the lakeside city of the capital, Palas, the palace... Then she thought of the inhabitants. Allen, Millerna, Dryden... What had they became ?

"And for what occasion?"  
"A conference about the problem of attacks of convoys of energists must soon take place. You will accompany me, and there will also be Merle, my uncle, as well as Folken and Yiris. These are two of the few witnesses of the attack still alive, their opinion will be important."  
"It's a good idea ! In the meantime, I hope you will not hide from me important things in the future. I confess that I'm a little angry with you for hiding me the true nature of Yiris."  
"A I'm sorry, but I made a promise. Obviously, I trust you, however, I gave my word, a matter of principle. In the future, I would not swear to keep information for myself alone. Promised!"  
"Well, I believe you! Hitomi replied with a smile. But, tell me about Asturia, what became Allen, Millerna and Dryden?"  
"Well, Millerna is now Queen of Asturia. His father died a few months after your departure, worn out by the anguish of war. Three years later, it was her sister Eries who left this world, she was sick since childhood, but had always hidden it and refused the succession for this reason. Millerna knows how to manage his country well, and Allen actively helps her."  
"And what does he do?"  
"Allen is a sort of... How to say the main advisor to Millerna, but .."  
"But?"  
"It's better to tell you the truth now... Since he left Palas, Dryden doesn't give any news, we know he's alive because his trading ship is seen almost everywhere. However, he never write to his wife. Lonely, Millerna fell into the arms of Allen. They have two adulterous sons, who are five and three years old."

This revelation stunned Hitomi, who remembered her relationship with the knight, and also the predictions of the cards. All in all, it wasn't so surprising ...

"Know that as you do not appreciate him, I will don't bring Constantin with us. I don't think anyway we risk anything in Palas.  
Finally, we will leave tomorrow morning. In a flying ship, we should arrive the next day. Meanwhile, I'll let you rest."

With a little malicious air, Hitomi clung to the King's arm.

"No, I've slept enough. Now I want to be with you."

Smiling, Van raised the young woman and invited her to follow him to his apartments.

 **OoO**

After Meinmet had harassed him vainly for hours to try to understand by what miracle he had returned from the dead, Folken spent the rest of the day wandering.  
He amused himself by going for a walk in the city, going to Nako to thank him for his help. The erudite hermit who was still putting his precious parchments in order, and the Prince assisted him in his task.  
Then he went on his walk, this aimless walk in the city reminded him of the memories of his childhood, he had difficulty realizing that he was there, alive, to enjoy the sweetness of his native land.  
At nightfall, his steps led him to what had been his grave.

He remained silent for a moment, then decided to return to his apartments, when he perceived a strange crack in a tree.  
Raising his head, he saw a silhouette through the branches. At first suspicious, he identified the strange bird perched.

"You're not going to sleep here?"

Jumping to the ground with a bound, Yiris found herself facing him.

"Go find out why, I don't want to show my nose to the palace..." She said with a certain cynicism.  
"I'm sorry, I understand it's hard for you. But now, be sure that the religious and Mayek will no longer seek you for trouble."  
"Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" The young woman sighed.

For the moment, Folken opened his eyes, he did not understand. Yiris shook her head in disbelief at what she saw as a lack of culture for someone who had lived on Earth.

"1979, Monty Python, "The Life of Brian" Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" my father loved this movie... This is the song that the crucified sung at the end. I'm certain that Meinmet must know, it's exactly the style of movies that he had watching. In short, we always come to see the good side of things...  
"If you think it over and say it, it's good to hear!"

Then Folken approached near Yiris, who felt her legs paralyze and her heart accelerated. Before, he was totally indifferent, just annoyed her to be really much bigger than her and always calm, but it was before...

"Please bend your head." He asked her.

Intrigued, she executed herself. She felt something pass through her hair.

"With that, you look like a real Princess!"

Straightening up, the general put her hand on her skull and felt a chain. Without thinking, she ran to the nearby river to look at herself in the reflection.  
Although it was dark, she noticed that a pretty gold braid ran through her blond hair. At first she couldn't help smiling, but when Folken came up behind her, she jumped up and nearly fell into the water.

"Thank you…"  
"Nothing, it's not much. I just wanted to offer you a small present, even if the circumstances are special, it's customary here to offer a gift to his wife the day after the wedding."

Yiris remained silent. Decidedly, she wondered what her husband really had in mind about her. No one had ever been so attentive with her.

"Otherwise, he said, I don't think you know, but we're going to Asturia tomorrow."

The General was astonished and asked Folken many questions about the reasons for the journey as they returned to their apartment.  
The discussion continued during the meal. Between two mouthfuls, or even downright chewing, the young woman got angry over the leaders who were going to be present at Palas.

After finishing the plate of her dessert, Yiris cast an anxious glance at the location of her cot, now empty.

She sighed. Fatalistic, she knew she had to live with the idea of sharing the bed of her husband.  
She got up and took a few steps towards the room. Turning briefly to Folken, who had not yet finished eating, she whispered:

"I'm going to... refresh and change my clothes..."

Once in the bathroom, she splattered her face with fresh water. Took time to breathe deeply in front of the mirror, supporting the look of her reflection that seemed to want to taunt her.  
With tiredness, she was probably hallucinating.

Then, she began to search the basket offered by Mila, expecting the worst in view of her friend's tastes.  
Fortunately, the madam had done sober. A violet dress jacket not too low-necked, a more daring red, several assorted dresses spare as well as underwear without too many frills.

For the night, Yiris had the choice between several sets including undressed and pastel night gown, a green, a blue and a white she chosed...  
She began to think that it was a miracle that Mila hadn't putting a pink in the lot ...

Dressed like a Lady, in her lace-embroidered clothes, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going into the bedroom.  
On the threshold she met Folken, who was about to change. He just smiled at her.

Several minutes, she sat on the edge of the bed. After all, she still owed life to the Prince, so it was cheap paid if he still asked her to... let him do.

Finally, the young man returned. She turned her head towards him, he looked at her, before approaching her. Anxious, she held her breath.

Delicately, he stroked her cheek and said:

"I don't oblige you to anything... So, rest, I think this is what you need the most."

Yiris once more looked surprised. Folken was the strangest person she had ever met.


	21. Chapter 21

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on February 21th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on April_ _30th_ _2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 21_

 **On the seaside**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The journey to Asturia, from a newly built port over the city of Fanelia, passed without any problems. Hitomi, Merle, Meinmet and Folken visited the ship, guided by Van.  
Only Yiris didn't leave the deck of the floating craft. Not only did she know the machine, but she didn't dare show herself too much in the clothes that Mila had provided to her for the occasion. The Madam had knocked where it hurt, dresses, in camaeux sober certainly, like purple, but cuts and necklines that had nothing to hide.  
Consequently, in spite of the warmth which prevailed at the approach of the maritime country, the general always wore a white woolen stole to hide a little the result.

A few hours before the arrival, Hitomi ventured to speak to her. She found this oneon the floor, her knees bent, holding her stick.

"Hello, how are you?"

Yiris raised her head astonished. Hitomi was the last person she expected to see. So, puzzled, she got up and found herself talking.

"Yes…"  
"You seem very annoyed?"  
"Well, it will pass. I have a little difficulty with... my new status."  
"Know that the little time I spent with him, Folken was a very nice person. It seems to me that he has not changed."  
"To be kind, he is, and with a patience... So... Notice, I'm glad to see you, I haven't had the opportunity to ask your pardon for what I have done to you." Yiris said, a little embarrassed.  
"Let it go, Hitomi replied, that's forgotten! I understand why you did this to me, and I know as much as you would never the intention of killing me!"

The general smiled, the fact that Hitomi didn't hold her rigor of her gesture relieved her. She liked to think that over time, this story about the magic of false-person would hide in a corner of the collective memories and that she would become a normal person in the eyes of people, not a monster anymore.

"You should tell her about your your exploit in Asturia!" Merle said, approaching smiling.  
"Oh, that…" Yiris chuckled.  
"What did you do?" Hitomi asked.  
"We will say that I gave a good correction to someone who really absolutly didn't expect this..."  
"You can say you put Allen on the ground!" The young cat-woman added amusedly.

On hearing that, Hitomi was surprised. Allen was strong, he was a disciple of Balgus. The fact that Yiris could beat him proved once again her high level.

"In fact, the general explained, he told me in a more or less subtle way that a woman had no place on the battlefield. I didn't think, I threrushed him, and a few minutes later, with difficulty, I conceded, he was on the ground my stick on the throat... Master Van was furious about what I've done..."

Finding the narrative of Yiris too succinct, Merle began to tell the details to Hitomi, including the royal bawling which the general had received.

The story took place three years ago. Chance had hitherto done that the roads of Yiris and the knight Allen Schezar had never crossed.  
In fact, when he was visiting other contries, Van preferred taking with him Luyren or Hylden, far more diplomatic than the infernal duo Mayek / Yiris.  
On the other hand, when the adviser of the Queen of Asturia had gone to Fanelia, Yiris was on each occasion on a mission in the country or at the borders to stop a possible rebellion of the indigenous populations coming from lands beyond the mountains. Yiris's army was more used to hand-to-hand combat, even in difficult terrain, the advantage of working with many former mercenaries in the ranks...

And then, one day, Luyren was ill, a bad cold, nothing dangerous for his lifr, but he was very tired. Van preferred to leave the eldest of his generals at rest, while the youngest, because of his medical knowledge, had left for a sanitary mission in a small village where an old fever had reappeared.  
At the time of choosing between Mayek and Yiris, the Sovereign had hesitated.

Between Mayek and Allen, exchanges, fortunately rare, were frozen. Very conservative, the general couldn't bear the attitude of the knight and looked at him in a contemptuous way.  
Son why not try with Yiris, much more open minded...

Finally, it was not from the general that the problem had come. At the arrival of the delegation, Yiris, in armor, had greeted the knight in a neutral way, he hadn't even replied...  
A glance from Van, the young woman had let go, but when Allen dared to tell her that she wasn't in the best position to give orders to men while she supervised the unloading of the ship, the tone had gone up...

A little apart on the esplanade of the aerial port, discussing with Millerna, the King of Fanelia didn't immediately realize that things had become envenomed, it was a Gaddes, flurried, who came to warn him.

When he arrived, Allen, in his shirt and trousers, fought with Yiris, dressed in civilian clothes. Despite the invective of their respective Sovereigns, neither of them stopped fighting and still less insulting themselves.

No one was able to stop them, they have warriors whose level were far beyond the ordinary, Yiris and Allen had that in common.

However, it took only a few minutes for the general put his opponent on the ground. It was there that Van ordered herto help raise him up.  
After several "requests" dry enough, she finally accepted, but it was Allen who refused the hand. Furious, Yiris, forcefully sent the end of her stick to his left cheek, breaking several teeth in the same time.

Even though Millerna sharply criticized Allen for his provocative behavior, the final blow had been too much.  
Yiris refused to present any excuse Allen remained on his positions and to avoid a diplomatic incident, she was referred to Fanelia the same evening after more than four hours during Van screamed below her about the seriousness of her acts.  
Indeed, had the friendship of the Queen of Asturia made it possible to stifle the incident, because she had understood that it was two exaggerated egos who fought stupidly, the situation could have degenerated.

Thus, as she said herself, like a disobedient little girl, Yiris had found herself "forbidden of going out", which had made Constantie laugh, especially since this latter, present on the journey, dad strangely "volatilized" during the incident, while at least he could have contained his sister for a few moments, while Van could have bring her back to reason...  
But it was doubtless more delightful to witness an entertaining battle that would surely provoke a good disgrace for that who the brother considered as a kind of Nemesis...

Consequently, Yiris left Fanelia for the first time since this affair. Of course, she sometimes had contacts with delegations from the border countries, however with Freid and Daedalus, the situation wasn't the same.  
Kaja was a very conciliatory person who didn't care to deal with a woman because he appreciated the valuable help she had given hiù during the attempts to invade the common border between the two nations.  
Concerning Daedalus, since ancient times, the small northern peninsula lived in fear of the beloved country of the dragons, its only land border.  
Before Goau became King, there had been a rather violent clash between the sovereigns of the time, and Daedalus had been humiliated. Thus, the delegations were already trembling just by seeing the standard of Fanelia.

At the end of this amazing story, Hitomi couldn't help laughing. She acknowledged that Allen, in her memories, tended to be too proud and that it was certain that there everything was assembled to make sparks.  
That said, without speaking about, she sincerely hoped that this time, everything would happen calmly, even though, despite all the recent events, Yiris seemed able to get upset at the first opportunity...

A little further on, Folken and Meinmet watched the young women who seemed to laugh heartily.

"At least Hitomi had forgiven. I'm glad to see the peace come back, Van is still angry, but I'm hopeful that it calms down... And you, how are things with your wife?"  
"Don't worry, all is well. She shows herself incredibly polite and well educated since…" The Prince said, amused.  
"In her dress, she looks almost like a lost little girl. I have the impression that she is living it with difficulty. At the same time, she was close to pass away... You managed a nice trick saving her live, even if you had make you some enemies by the way!"  
"I paid a part of my debt, I don't regret anything. She has... something special..."

The old man was intrigued by the strange answer. Folken seemed lost in his thoughts, and thoses latter went to the general.  
A smile crossed Meinmet's face. His instinct never deceived him, his nephew experienced something particular for his wife...  
As an encouragement, he gave a pat on the shoulder of the bridegroom who was surprised.

 **OoO**

The air had changed, the smell of the sea filled the lungs of the travelers. After the crossing of the clouds which surmounted the last massif of mountains, the ocean appeared.

Moved, Hitomi remembered the first time she had seen Palas, the capital of Asturia. The city hadn't changed. It still had that enchanting side of a lake city, and the warmth there was unbearable, while at Fanelia a few heavy rains shortly after the harvest had brought down the temperature and announced autumn.

The royal ship anchored on the harbor which dominated the town. While a nacelle was descending the arrivals on the mainland, Hitomi was surprised to see the Crusade moored.  
This old machine was still flying, that was surprising.  
Another surprise awaited her, it was Gaddes who welcomed the guests.

"King of Fanelia, Miss Hitomi, Merle, I'm glad to see you again! And I don't think I'm the only one!" He added, showing his happy team who waved back.

Van couldn't help smiling, Hitomi and Merle burst out laughing as they responded to the crew's gestures.

Stayed a little back alongside Folken and Yiris, Meinmet was perplexed.

"Well, the refined image that I had of Asturia has just shattered there..."  
"I remember a few about them." Folken explained. "I believe They are Former convicts, who Allen Schezar, a Caeli Knight, recruited."  
"Exact!" Yiris confirmed. "It's a joyful band of broken arms. Besides their sergeant, Gaddes, they don't behave like soldiers, but on the other hand, they are an unwavering loyalty to their leader."  
"We will have seen everything... Asturia the refined has former prisoners in its army..." Meinmet sighed as dubious as amused.

Van, Merle, and Hitomi were chatting with Gaddes, when suddenly his eyes turned to Folken.

"So, it's true?" He said intrigued.  
"Yes, the King replied, don't ask how, but my brother has returned from the dead. The impossible is possible."  
"And I'm the first astonished!" Folken added with his usual calm.  
"Well!" The sergeant replied very phlegmatically "But I notice that there are also other people..."

Van nodded and stood behind Meinmet.

"This is my uncle!"  
"Hey, Your Majesty, I thought that there was a resemblance!"

The old Prince couldn't help laughing in his turn. Finding his family, however they were stil no many persons, and finding common traits was very pleasant for him.

Very soon, another person intrigued the sergeant who opened his eyes: a small scarred woman dressed like a Lady, except that she had used her belt to hold her good old stick in the back, no doubt possible.

"I had been told about it, but if I hadn't seen it with my eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. The dress fits you well, General Yiris!"

Not wanting to reply, she shrugged her shoulders, clasping herself in her stole as if she was draping herself in her dignity. But it was clear that so much Gaddes and his men who were laughing would have taken blows if she hadn't restrained herself as she had sworn to Van.

 **OoO**

After a carriage ride, the group arrived at the palace. Before they had the time to understand, the women were separated from the men, each has his welcome reception.  
Hitomi was somewhat disconcerted, Merle amused, Yiris, on the other hand appreciated less and less her trip.

All three were led by a maidservant to the door of a room from which they could hear laughter which Merle called "spurious".

When the door opened, a butler announced the new arrivals, who were presented to many ladies richly dressed around some delicacies.

"Miladies, here are Miss Hitomi Kanzaki, Miss Merle and..."

The servant looked at Yiris with disdain, she glared at him in turn, and the confrontation was broken by an amused woman voice.

"Oh, you mustn't forget that it is the Princess Yiris of Fanelia!"

These words were spoken by a beautiful fair Lady who stood up to welcome her guests. Hitomi immediately recognized Millerna.  
In a dress with a gray bodice, with a golden skirt, and her hair tied in a bun, she showed a great distinction.  
With a visibly furious look, she dismissed the butler who lowered his eyes to the ground before retiring, then headed for Hitomi she took in her arms.

"I'm too glad to see you again! You're gorgeous, a real woman now!"

Hearing this compliment, Hitomi could not hold a little embarrassed smile.

"You are also beautiful Millerna, I'm so happy to meet you again !"  
"Come sit down, I think we have thousands of things to talk about."

The young woman was rather well received by the group already present. Millerna made the introductions.  
Were present the Queen of Egzardia, a fairly thirty-year-old fair woman dressed in a red and yellow robe with a frilly not discreet, the Queen of Daedalus, older and roly-poly, wearing a blue tunic, the wife of the President of Basram, tight in his dark green outfit, wich collar rose to her chin and the Princess of Cesario, a brunette about twenty years, soft and discreet with a great beauty, who was in a draped outfit that reminded the ancient goddesses.

Hitomi recalled that these countries had been the bases of the coalition, it was not too surprising to meet the wives of the leaders.  
Visibly curious, Daedalus and Egzardia Queens assailed Hitomi with questions in a rather good-natured atmosphere, the Princess of Cesario dared to ask for some details, only the First Lady of Basram seemed frozen.

The ambience in the beautiful room with light walls and many windows was rather cordial, except for two ones.  
Seated at the other end of the table, Merle and Yiris were deeply bored. The cat-girl, who was only present thanks to the friendship of Millerna, plunged in a low voice over the Ladies who disdained her. Yiris, who really felt out of her element, had found an occupation in the perilous construction of a building in pieces of sugar.

Suddenly the unstable structure collapsed, snatching a swearing oath from it's architect, a curse which had the effect of cutting off the chatter and making all eyes glance towards Yiris who regretted for once not being totally false-person, history of disappearing in the ground...

"I see that you are very bored!" Millerna said, with a malicious expression.  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but very honestly, I'm not too comfortable here. My speciality, they are the barracks."  
"I know, I know... But you give me an idea. We overwhelmed Hitomi with questioning while, nevertheless, you are yourself a phenomenon that must have plenty of stuff to tell."

Stunned, Yiris found nothing to say, she seriously wondered where the Queen wanted.

"Tell me, the Queen of Asturia asked, in what fighting could be interessant for a woman?"

The question had been asked in a tone of great interest. For the general, it was obvious that her capacities aroused envy in her interlocutor, so she got up and cleared her stick from her back before starting to twirl it in all directions, surprising the guests.

"To answer you, it gives a great satisfaction. Any lack of respect may be chastised. Men learn to be silent in front of you, it's pleasant."

Yiris continued a few moments her little parade, before facing the Sovereign and violently put her hands on the table.

"But, you see, this power has a price. Certainly, men don't tell you anything in front, but are even more salacious from behind. While a man desires a woman because she was nice for him, in my case, the only will is to subdue me. Finally, you've seen what I look like, it's an aspect of the fight. The scars, sometimes big and badly placed, on a man, it gives a style, on a woman, it causes the nausea..."

These words provoked a certain uneasiness, Millerna defied Yiris for a moment, before perceiving a kind of darkness which disturbed her.

As if she had succeeded in her demonstration, the general went back to sit down, and the height of bad taste, she put her feet on the table before eating a cake with a rather vulgar way.

Hitomi was deeply embarrassed by what was going on, but to his amazement, Millerna kept her calm.  
After a brief sigh, the Queen of Asturia turned to her guests with a big smile.

"A little more tea, Ladies?"

 **OoO**

For their part, in an immense room lined with columns, which showed all the luxury and refinement of Asturia, the men were discussing themselves standing around a buffet.  
The leaders of the former coalition were present, often accompanied by one of their generals. Some chiefs of tribes from the smaller countries of the south had also been invited.

And as usual, Meinmet paraded while telling his travels. Folken listened to his grandiloquent speech, which had the merit of having captured a part of the assembly, who, after long gazing at the ghost, had now only interests for the exploits of his uncle.

In one corner of the room, Allen watched the crowd with a small smile. The rapidity with which the distracting subjects could take precedence over the real problems made him laugh.  
At the age of thirty, he had become quite blase. Now, he tied his long hair and wore a little mustache, which made him look strangely like his father Leon. Even though he no longer wore the uniform of the Caeli Knights, he remained in the tone with a white shirt covered with a blunt-blue jacket on darker blue pants.  
One thing had not changed in him, he always had that charming air that pleased women so much, even if, now, they seemed totally indifferent to him.  
Beside him, Van was no longer a skinny teenager. Despite being smaller, the King of Fanelia still looked good with his red jacket with arabesques embroidered with gold thread, closed by the traditional striped belt of Fanelia, and his black trousers.

With a drink in their hands, the two men took advantage of their little aside to discuss.

"Your uncle likes to be the star!" Allen joked.  
"From what I know, he has always been very fanciful!"  
"It's a strange chance, he comes back on Gaea, accompanied not only by Hitomi, but also by your brother."  
"Yes, strange coincidences, but since what happened with Zaibach, nothing surprises me... or almost!"  
"Still, are you sure that he's your brother who is here in front of us. Shall I remind you that we have all seen him dead?"  
"The body that we buried has totally disappeared. Alos, I've talked to this man. He has all the memories of my brother, his ways of acting, his appearance..."  
"It may be a trap..."  
"I thought about it, but when he came back, with all his memories, even if it had no logic, the only thing I was sure was that my instinct told me that I had actually recovered my brother. And, finally, that's what matters to me!"  
"Don't tell me you don't have questionsabout this event."  
"Of course I did, but I was told that Dornkirk's machine never showed any sign of activation since the end of the war."  
"So, you think it would be the work of who?"  
"What we experienced ten years ago raised the hypothesis that our world, Gaea, had a will of its own and wanted to protect itself from the various perils, perhaps it's a track?"  
"In this case, your brother has an important role to play..."  
"Possible, but I rather aspire that will be a true new life for him, even if it begins in a very strange way."  
"You speak about his wife?"  
"And how ! I still cannot believe it, though, he didn't hesitate. The worst is that he seems to have some fondness for her."  
"So, He's even more strange than in my memories. Yiris isn't a woman, it's a violent monster with inappropriate behavior. I confess that its presence profoundly displeases me."  
"I understand, but you will see yourself that she is making efforts. Except that she is always scarred and it has been impossible to separate her from her fetish piece of wood, she looks like a Lady. Moreover, her knowledge of the enemy seems to me indispensable for this conference, but reassure you, she has the order to stay silent."  
"Um, I don't know why, I do not see her obey ... Finally, it's you who see!  
To talk about someone more pleasant, how is Hitomi going? I am surprised to know that she finally came back, I imagine you must be very happy."

Van looked up at the sky, dreaming. At that moment, all his thoughts went to his beloved.

"Yes, she came back ... Well ... I was right to hope, even if things were not simple for our reunion."  
"What are you going to do now? To marry her?"  
"Ah, that's my dearest wish, but I don't want to rush her. Despite all my intentions towards her, she's uncomfortable. I believe that the idea of being Queen terrorizes her as much as the fact of not seeing her loved ones again."  
"She hasn't changed, always thinking too much!" Allen said amused. "Continue to take your time, you both deserved this happiness."  
"Yes .. My only regret is that his return is spoiled by this energist robbery affair."  
"Unfortunately, we cannot do anything against the facts. And then, as I understand it, Basram has an interesting track, but apparently, for once, they don't want to go it alone..."  
"Would they be afraid of something?"  
"An enemy with large reserves of energist is necessarily scared. And the place where he's hide doesn't reassure either..."  
"Because they located them?"  
"The President of Basram evoked the dark forest that forms its southern border, which would corroborate the observations of Freid and of some tribal districts in the vicinity..."  
"If this is the case, our enemies are very clever to pass enormous convoys of energist without being seen or else, they are more than men..."

While saying this, Van recalled a conversation he had with Yiris before embarking for Asturia.  
After having duly returned to her place and reminded her that for him, he had wanted to kill her for attacking Hitomi, he had questioned her about what had happened.  
The general's speech had deeply worried the King. The opponents didn't looking like anything known and their capabilities were scary.  
Faced with such methods, Van wondered about the method to be employed. And if the information of Basram were confirmed, the ground of confrontation: a thick forest, muddy, perpetually in the mist, was not the most favorable to fight...  
Faced with such methods, Van wondered about the method to use. And if the information of Basram was confirmed, the ground of confrontation: a thick forest, muddy, perpetually in the mist, wasn't the most favorable to fight...


	22. Chapter 22

**Their last dream** **  
**  
Fanfiction by irina orange  
www. agrume . o r g

Rating / Classement [+18]

 _First published in French on February 28th 2012 on FFFR  
First published in English on May_ _5th_ _2017 on DeviantArt  
_  
 _Chapter 22_

 **A very strange shop**

 _Disclaimer: The universe of The Vision Of Escaflowne belongs to Shoji Kawamori and the studio Sunrise, I'm just borrowing it for this story.  
Except for a few characters and places that I created for the occasion. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After the first day's welcome ceremonies, everyone was happy to go to rest. As a malicious hostess, Millerna had installed Hitomi in the room she had occupied on her first trip to Gaea, and Van was just in the next room.  
Filled with happiness for herself, Merle had her own room, not a small one! The only room was almost as large as the apartment she occupied at Fanelia! It's only in Asturia, she could have a room for her on a journey, as cat-girl, she was always despised.

Meinmet was also delighted with her housing conditions. After having gossiped more than reason, he had only one desire: sleeping. And he noticed that Asturia had a keenest sense of hospitality just for the immense comfort of the bedding where he slumped.

On their side, because of the wedding, Yiris and Folken were together. If the Prince was amused by the situation, his wife was still in her corner, grumbling.  
He remained a philosopher, even if she wasn't the most pleasant, the general had the merit of being always there. The Prince had been alone enough in his life to appreciate a presence, however strange.

 **OoO**

The next day, while the men had gathered to discuss about the problem seriously, with the exception of Meinmet who had embarked on an exploration of the Palace accompanied by Merle, Yiris had amused herself by going through the roofs to spy the discussions about the thieves of energist to which, as a woman obliging, she couldn't attend.

Having sent her special guest on a boat trip through the city, Millerna had planned a small niche to quietly talk with Hitomi.

"So, if you explain me why you came back ... now?" The young fait woman, curious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play the silly girl with me! I know you. When you left, ten years ago, we thought you would come back a few months, even years after, to reconstruct yourself. Indeed, it seemed obvious to us that you would soon realize that you couldn't live without Van. And at the end, years have gone by, and a number..."

Seeing Hitomi staring at her cup of tea, unable to speak, Millerna filled the silence.

"Well, I'll stop bothering you. After all, the important thing is that you are there, with Van! So what will happen next?"  
"Honestly, I don't know..." She replied timidly, still concentrated on her cup.  
"You cannot remain the lover of the shadow, it will be necessary to face the light! And again, you're lucky, Fanelia isn't a very protocolary country, you can lead a calm life once Queen..."  
"Queen..."

As she spoke, Hitomi felt a certain uneasiness. Whenever she imagined herserlf as Van's wife, she was divided between the anguish of this new role that would confine her to Gaea and the fact of sharing the life of the one she loved so much.  
Leaving her mind wandering, the young woman had a strange vision. A child, apparently a little dark-haired boy, sat on the edge of a window and looked at the starry sky. Suddenly, he seemed to turn to her, and stared at her with his green eyes.

"Hey, Mommy, do you think one day I would see my Daddy?"

Back to reality, Hitomi felt strangely bad. She had experienced a certain joy at seeing this child, who, in detail, seemed to be a perfect mixt between herself and Van, but on the other hand, the question he asked made her ill-at-ease.

Millerna, who had noticed her trouble, hadn't dared to disturb her, she knew too much those absences for having witnessed it.

After a few minutes, Hitomi shook her head as she want to wake up weel. The Queen sighed in relief to see her conscious again.

"You're feeling good?"  
"Yes, yes…" The woman responded with a forced smile.  
"It was like you saw something?"  
"Ah, yes, but nothing important, be reassured, I'm fine..."  
"Well, if you say... I saw you once time finishing the heart stopped after one of this episodes..."  
"I swear, don't worry, I'm fine! All these awful visions are behind me, although I concede that sometimes I have some kinds of small flashes..."

Obviously, Millerna wasn't convinced by Hitomi's explanations, but she decided not to insist further.

"By the way, I guess you know I have two adorable toddlers."  
"Yes, Van told me about it. Your situation shouldn't be simple."  
"You said it..." The Queen sighed sadly. "By spending his time playing the invisible man, Dryden put me in an untenable situation. He had promised to come back, and finally he never gave me any news..."  
"It must have been difficult ..."  
"Over time, I think he resigned himself. He loved me in his own way, but I think he finally understood that I didn't love him enough... Fortunately, Allen was always by my side. He's also my principal advisor, but the lack of formalization of our situation is difficult, especially since the birth of our elder. If my sister hadn't succumbed to the disease, I believe that the situation would have killed her."  
"Was Princess Eries ill for a long time? That's why she had renounced the throne, right?"  
"My sister has always had a fragile constitution. Young, she caught a high fever, our Mother fell sick at the same time she, but she didn't survive. Since then, Eries suffered punctually from the flares of fever that left her every time worse, she was lucid and knew that it would take her away young... And I believe that between her broken engagement and what happened to Marlene, she had been deeply disgusted by the men and preferred to remain alone..."  
"Her broken engagement?" Hitomi asked, intrigued.  
"It's true that I never talked to you about it. You know that when I was a little girl, I went to Fanelia, and at that time my father wanted to marry Eries to Folken, then you know what happened..."  
"All this is very sad..."  
"Eries had just said about Folken that he seemed to be nice, but I think it was a good idea in the head of my dear father who always looking for his interest everywhere... So, a few years ago, my sister had a last crisis, of an incredible violence, nothing could bring down the fever which finally killed her..."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Dont be. You know, I've grown a lot in my head. I know how to manage my country and how to face with jokes, it's not necessarily easy, but I'm strong enough for that. I try to impose myself as a woman, a bit like this Yiris, but I cannot do it as well as she does."  
"It looks like she intrigues you."  
"I admit it, and she has the sense of the show! I had never had the opportunity to speak to her before yesterday, and she has lived up to her reputation. On an angle, I envy her freedom, although I'm the Queen, as soon as I raise my voice to make my opinion heard, even if it's not that of my counselors, I find myself referred to the fact that I am a woman and those one don't' know how to manage a country, so, even less the armies. Allen is particularly talented to tell me things nicely and, every time, I fall into the trap to finally yield...  
At least, Yiris knows how to make herself heard! After all, only three people have managed to win a duel against Allen since he's a Caeli Knigth, it's a certain prestige that forces respect."  
"Three persons? "  
"Yes, Van during their last confrontation in guymelef, Yiris in a stupid provocation, and Gaddes!"  
"Gaddes?"

Hitomi was completely astounded. Imagining the faithful sergeant of Allen fighting against him, and moreover winning, was very strange.  
In any case, this story made Millerna laugh.

"Well, it's a very funny stor. Since he had found her, Allen had always watched over his little sister Celena. However, this one is rather malicious, and often escaped. Her main interest was to look after what her brother was doing. Thus, she began to watch carefully the Crusade team, and in the long run, her gaze turned to Gaddes.  
She took advantage of the slightest opportunity to greet him. Little by little, this attraction had become reciprocal as well as deeper and deeper. But recently, Allen discovered it and there..."  
"And?" Hitomi asked curious to know what happened next.  
"Well, even though he had great respect for his sergeant, Allen did not consider that he would make a suitable husband for his sister. Taken to pride, Gaddes found nothing better than to challenge him in a duel on a whim. And then..."  
"What?"  
"The Crusade Crew had a singular idea, not very bad. But thanks to a stratagem, they managed to win Gaddes, who was able to marry Celena."  
"How did they do it?"

Millerna did not have time to answer, someone knocked at the door. Surprised, the Queen allowed the person to enter.  
To the great astonishment of the two young women, it was Folken.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but have you seen Yiris by chance?"  
"No, why?" Hitomi asked, perplexed.  
"The meeting ended, and I saw her leave her hiding place furiously. I wonder if she didn't going to make a mistake, the kind that could displease Van."  
"Sorry to be unable to help!" Millerna replied."She will reappear. Given her love of food, she would be present for lunch. I'm sure that she alone will devour one half of the buffet of the reception on the day after tomorrow, at the risk of messing her dress..."  
"Well, but it's not sure that she would accept to present herself there..." The Prince said with a sigh.  
"Would she be ashamed of anything? " The Sovereign remarked amused.  
"She knows she will not be welcome in the midst of the Ladies richly dressed..."  
"Would you say that you have no dress of ceremony dress for her? " The Queen asked, with some malice.  
"I'm sorry, but I've only been married for three days, it did not give me time to make her a clothings trousseau..."  
"A ... Well, I have an excellent address, with an incredible efficiency! You can go there this afternoon, Hitomi can accompany you, as well as Merle. This will remind them of something..."

 **OoO**

"I cannot believe that!"

Merle was astounded at the store in front of her. Hitomi seemed equally surprised, Meinmet dubitative, Yiris suspicious, and Folken amused.

The front of the shop, located in the center of Palas was not at all discreet. Blindingly red, accompanied by a black writing that came out of it, the signboard was decorated with a giant portrait of… the Mole Man !  
Faced with this debauchery of bad taste, a certain perplexity prevailed.

"If it's an official supplier of the Queen of Asturia, it's a myth that collapses!" Meinmet noticed.  
"I never thought he would be reconverted into it, and even less that Millerna trust him..." Hitomi added.  
"I'm not at all surprised to see him work in this. Knowing his vices, it was either that or the jewelery, but he would have been able to steal himself!" Merle concluded.

A grimace of vexation in her face, Yiris turned to Folken.

"I agreed to follow you, with the fine team, but now I wonder about the purpose of the maneuver, humiliating myself?"  
"Millerna had an interesting remark. The big conference will be accompanied by a distinguished reception, and I thought it would be simpler for you to listen directly in the room. And in order to melt into the masses, I thought I would offer you a suit for the occasion! And so it was the establishment that she recommended."

There are moments when we are unable to answer, it was the case of Yiris. She thought if, finally, Millerna's wish was not simply to ridicule her. And, Folken might say whatever he wanted, even adorned like a Queen, with her innumerable scars, the fat one across her face, she wouldn't pass unnoticed anyway.

The visitors didn't have the time to let the door close behind them. Three sculptural cats-women, with short dresses at the limit of indecency, welcomed them with enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the fashion boutique of the great Mister Mole! What can we do for you?"

A surpised silence frightened, then out of the back shop, the Mole Man appeared. Hitomi and Merle had no difficulty in recognizing him.  
Still as paunchy, the little sunglasses badly adjusted, he concealed his baldness under a white hat embroidered gold thread, matching his jacket...  
So dressed, he looked almost respectable, but the two girls immediately recognized his vicious mimicry.

"O Miss Merle and Hitomi, what a great joy to see you! I'm happy to see you in my modest stall! Don't hesitate to ask, I have everything you need, at a rate of friends!" He said as he approached them with an insistent glance at the bust of the young woman from the Mystic Moon.  
"Uh, is that..." Hitomi said, ill-at-ease.

A good nudge on the head, Merle interrupted the conversation.

"Me alive, I would never buy clothes here! We're coming for someone else."  
"Oh, who is it?" The taupe man mumbled, half-stunned.  
"She!" Merle replied, pointing at Yiris.

Usually, nothing frightened her, but there, the general of the Tusk army of Fanelia felt a certain stress seeing the hybrid creature approaching and stare at her with a look pervert.

"Hey hey, hello Lady! Nice to meet you, dressing you will be a pleasure with your fleshy curves, we can do wonders and..."

Too much, it was too much, a blow of stick went in the face of the old vicious. It was Folken who stopped the knock.  
Looking at the piece of wood that had almost broken his teeth, the Mole Man raised his head to his savior.

"Well, it wasn't a joke? You're really alive?"  
"Indeed, it seemed to me that I had seen you prowl sometimes in the palace of Asturia."  
"And you are here in what honor?" The merchant asked, embarrassed.  
"My friends Hitomi and Merle, my uncle Meinmet and I came to see you on Queen Millerna's recommendation, to find an elegant outfit for my wife, Princess Yiris, for the great reception the day after tomorrow."

Paralyzed by the extreme stupidity of the situation, the general couldn't say a word, while Merle, Hitomi and Meinmet smiled, tense. Only Folken kept his legendary composure.

Thinking a little moment, the Mole Man realized that he was walking on eggs. Even though he was very strangely calm, the ghost Prince from Fanelia, wasn't the kind of man with whose wife one could allow familiarities, especially because the Lady in question was an "ordinary" customer.

"Well, well, the merchant said, let's see..."

Without getting too close, he turned around Yiris who holding her stick ready to strike. He watched her for a long time.  
Waiting for an unexpected blow, all remained silent. Then, stopping his analysis, the Mole Man turned to his assistants.

"Girls, take measurements!"

No time to understand, the general found herself caught in a whirlwind of seamstress meters.  
The cats-women repeated numbers on the fly, which the Mole Man wrote with his pen on a parchment.

When the tempest had passed, Yiris fell back… on a chair laid quickly in a hurry by one of the young cat-woman.

She didn't have time to say a word that a cup of tea was served to her, as to all the presents, while the Mole Man seemed in full reflection.

"Well, I see. It will take a cut a little wide, but retouched at the waist and with a good hem for the length."

No need for translation, Yiris had just been treated as a small fat woman by a shabby tailor. This time, she was really going to make him taste the wood of her stick.  
As she stood up, Folken held out his arm in front of her, asking her to be a little patient again, which she accepted, promising herself that next time, it was going to fly.

According to the instructions of their employer, the cats-women had gone to the reserve, and they came back with many dresses.

"Well now, the tests!" The Mole Man announces proudly.

Like furies, the three cats-women raised Yiris from her chair, so quickly that she dropped her stick.  
Sitting on a comfortable sofa, Meinmet, Hitomi and Merle were split between fun and some fear.

The procession which followed was lived by the general as on of the most frightful moments of her life. Confined in a small cabin, she was dressed and undressed at the speed of light by the cats-women.  
At each outfit, they presented her to the public who wasn't convinced, while she defended herself by protesting greatly, Yiris complained, considering that she was deprived of all dignity.

It must be said that the choice had something to leave dubious. The first part of the fittings was made up of typical Asturian gowns, tight-fitting corset dresses with a lace farandole, tightly bound to the extreme, the general seemed to suffocate.  
Then, the Mole Man choose more exotic outfits, frilly dresses from Egzardia, draped fabrics of Cesario, rigid costumes from Basram...  
Faced with the tunics of Daedalus, the opinions were more favorable, but Folken considered the models proposed too ordinary, the same for the few outfits from Fanelia presented.  
Disappointed at not being able to satisfy the demand, Mr. Taupe had gone to search his reserve looking for a solution.

In short, hours of humiliation for nothing convincing according to Yiris who had obtained to dress up her purple uotfits, offered by Mila, alone. At this moment, despite the interminable neckline, she seemed perfect compared to the rest.  
Suddenly, adjusting her knotted belt, her gaze was attracted by a small hole in the wall, through which she saw... an eye!

A great noise made the assembly jump, the general had pulverized the divider of the cabin to seize the Mole Man by the neck. Plaqued against a wall, his feet in the void, the vicious old man had realized that, this time, he should have refrained from ogling his client from the backroom.

"You, I'm gonna blow you up! Old pervert!"

As she was going to give him a good punch, Folken took her by the shoulder.

"You put his shop on fire and blood, I think he has understood the lesson!"

Yiris looked angry at her husband. This latter grabbed her arm ready to strike firmly while keeping his eternal calm.  
Having too much need of changing the air, the general let go, picked up her stick, and went out, grumbling about the shop under the lost eyes of Merle, Meinmet, and Hitomi.

Suddenly, a trap door opened and a mole-woman appeared. Curvaceous, nice dressed, hair in a bun and small glasses well put, she was accompanied by a little taupe child and followed by spider-men, whose sight surprised Hitomi enormously.

"But what happened here?" She asked furiously.  
"Calm down, my sweety, it's nothing... " The Mole Man, embarrassed.  
"It's nothing, you laugh at me!" The woman shouted as she realized the extent of the damages."  
"Mom, I think Dad had been scolded again by a lady he looked at..."  
"David, shut up, it's a matter of adults!"

Disappointed, the little mole-boy dropped on a stool with his arms folded.

"While the spiders and I are working hard. You're doing stupid things! And you, strip of noodles, she said turning to the confused cats-women, you cannot watch after him?"

The Mole Man remained mute, he was afraid of his wife. Briefly, a cat-woman murmured something in her ear and she turned to Folken.

"Ah, my lord, what can I do to make you pardon my husband's behavior towards your wife?"  
"I think she has already done justice to herself by damaging your shop!" Folken answered remained unbelievably phlegmatic.  
"Sure, but…"  
"Listen, I keep this incident to myself, if you accept a little work that will require the skill of your spider-men."  
"Well, let me listen to you!" The intrigued mole-wan answered.

For a few minutes, Hitomi, Meinmet and Merle recovered their minds while sipping tea while the staff, aassited by the son of the owners, was cleaning the store.  
In a corner, Folken was speaking with the Mole Man and his wife, who were taking notes.

"Nevertheless, Merle noticedn I never thought he would end up married and dad."  
"In any case, he hadn't changed!" Hitomi replied.

Meinmet had said nothing, but he thought no less. He had seen strange things in his life, but never an official supplier of that kind...

His conversation ended, Folken returned to the group.

"The case is settled. It remains for us to find Yiris."

All left the shop, greeted politely by employees both embarrassed and bored. Just after the door was shut, Lady Mole Let her anger burst upon her husband.

Finding Yiris was easier than expected. After chatting with passers-by, the group arrived at a pastry shop that had sold an enormous basket of cakes to a "little fair Lady, scarred, completely enraged".  
This clue made possible to quickly find the track of the young woman, sitting on a low wall near the harbor devouring the treats in order to calm down herserlf.

Folken invited his wife to return to the palace, she replied with an evil look and stood up. The ride took place in total silence, except that all could heared Yiris eating loudly, grumbling.


End file.
